The King's Love
by Increbresco
Summary: Set in Crystal Tokyo. Alternate Reality. No Sailor Moon or the Scouts, only King Endymion and his Generals. The girls are all regular humans. King Endymion ruler of Earth is in for a surprise when meets the lovely Serenity Moon an orphan trying to make her dreams come true. With the help of those around them will these two end up together or will their stubbornness tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic ever, so please be gentle with the comments :)**

**I do not own Sailor Moon, I really wish I did but sadly I don't so here is my take on the world of Sailor Moon. Enjoy!**

**"The King's Love" by Increbresco**

** Chapter 1**

A tall dark figure stood at the end of the stone corridor, deep blue eyes glinting with anger as a wary line of soldiers silently marched towards him. Their dark blue uniforms were stained with dirt and blood; their bodies radiated signs of fatigue and sweat. They gazed in fear at the man standing before them. Each one hoping their lives would be spared and dreading punishment they were sure to receive.

"You are all incompetent fools! I sent you out three days ago to gather information and yet you return with nothing! You men are supposed to be the best in my army, what a damn joke you all are! I'll show you what happens when you don't serve your master, 100 days in the dungeons for each of you! Now leave my sight before I execute every last one of you!" screamed the man.

The soldiers dispersed quickly, heads hanging low with remorse and shame. They had failed to please their King it would surely not be forgotten by him for he often held grudges.

Meanwhile a tall blonde haired man cautiously approached the King; he was formidably dressed in a dark blue uniform similar to that worn by the soldiers. His uniform was decorated with gold medals that hung from his strong shoulders and attached was a long flowing golden cape that glittered when the sun streaming in from the windows of the stone corridors hit it.

"Please your majesty, have mercy on them, they tried their best, they don't deserve prison time!" he pleaded with the King.

The man turned to see who addressed him with such a ridiculous request. It was his childhood friend and Head General, Lord Andrew.

"Know your place Lord Andrew, this doesn't concern you and I have little patience to deal with you today" muttered the King.

"I thought that all matters of the army involved the Head General, I guess however that judging from the scowl on your face that today it doesn't. Why are you so upset Endymion? Didn't you get any last night", joked Lord Andrew, nudging the King slightly with a huge grin plastered on his freckled face.

"Ha Ha very funny Andrew. As a matter of fact I just finished screwing your sister," retorted the King, a slight smile on his lips.

Lord Andrew flinched, "I hope that's not true cause even though you are the King, I would still have to kick your scrawny ass".

"I would love to see that. Don't worry though I would never lay a hand on your sister after all she does look like you in a dress" laughed the King as he leaned against the stone pillar behind him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Lord Andrew moved closer to his best friend, speaking in a hushed tone,

"Seriously though, what's bothering you Endy? I'm worried about you, have you been sleeping at all? I can see the bags under your eyes"

The King just stared back at him blankly for a minute before turning to look out the large window. He gazed at the palace grounds then out beyond the wall at the city where everyone was bustling about busily.

"I'm lonely", he whispered quietly in the wind.

Lord Andrew gave a sad sigh and squeezed the king's shoulder unable to offer any words of support to his friend. They stood silently watching the city as nightfall approached and eventually parted ways to attend to their duties.

Everyone in the palace knew their King was very lonely which often explained his erratic behavior. King Endymion was the ruler of the Earth; his palace was located in the magnificent crystallized city of Crystal Tokyo. He had been king for hundreds of years, 400 years to be precise. Before him, his father King Elysion had ruled for thousands of years, so it was in Endymion's blood to be King. He enjoyed it immensely, he was considered to be the smartest man in the world, and he ruled with an iron fist and was never one to be challenged or doubted.

The King was perfect. He was also terribly handsome. He had eyes as blue as the ocean that sat on the most chiseled handsome face that existed. His beautiful bronze skin and tall strong body attracted many women. And King Endymion had definitely had his share of women, too many to count actually. However he had never been in love and had so far been unable to find a woman who suited him. Many thought he was being too picky but really Endymion was looking for his soul mate and after searching 300 years for her, he wasn't sure she existed and the thought of being alone forever haunted him. So much so that he had not bed a woman in years and this alarmed everyone greatly.

People were worried about their King's unhappiness and scared that he would never produce an heir to the Kingdom so they flocked to the local temples daily to offer their prayers to King Elysion hoping he could somehow see to his son's happiness. King Elysion was not dead just in the Great Sleep with his wife, he would not awake for another year. Everyone waited for his return impatiently eager to see how King Elysion would rectify his son's problems. Until then things would continue on as they had been before. However one day something extraordinary occurred in the palace causing quite a stir…

**_Elsewhere…_**

A girl in a very strange odango like hairstyle stood staring at the palace from beyond the magnificently large golden gates.

"I'll make our dream come true Daddy, I promise," she whispered.

Sixteen year old, Serenity Moon better known as Serena to her friends was an angel. She had beautiful light blue eyes, soft pink lips and long hair as golden as the sun itself framed her lovely face. Hidden beneath her baggy sailor like school uniform were perfectly full breasts, a taut stomach and long legs that seemed to go on forever. She was noticed by everyone wherever went not because of her striking beauty but rather her firecracker personality. Serena was very kind and sweet to those closest to her but to most people she could be quite the spitfire and very rebellious. She was also incredibly smart, which tended to surprise others, people often underestimated her.

Young Serena as beautiful as she was never had a boyfriend before and quite frankly she wasn't interested in dating. Serena spent most of the day in school studying in advanced classes and after school and on the weekends she worked as a waitress at the Crown Arcade. Serena barely had time to hang out with her friends; it was a luxury she couldn't afford. She had big plans for her future.

Serena had one dream, which was to be accepted into the Royal Academy at the palace. It was an elite program for the best and brightest where the King himself thought a small number of students. Most students that completed the program worked for the monarchy and always ended up being important people and future leaders. Serena wanted desperately to be important and to make a difference in the world.

When Serena was six years old her father Kenji had taken her to the palace gates and told her many tales of the King who lived inside and of the beauty of the palace itself. He also told her that if she worked hard in school that she could be accepted in the Royal Academy and be taught by the King himself. This had made little Serena squeal with excitement for she often took delight in making her dad happy.

It had been the dream of her father to do the same however after getting his high school girlfriend Ikuko pregnant with Serena that dream had faded and had been replaced with marriage, fatherhood and a dead-end meager job that barely put enough food on the table for his young family. Kenji cherished his family deeply but he always dreamt wistfully of being able to achieve his dream. His only hope was for his little Serena to have everything that he was never able to get.

Sadly however, Kenji and Serena's mother Ikuko had passed away when Serena turned eight. Victims of a deadly car crash; the only survivor was little Serena. Since both her young parents' family had disowned them after Serena's birth she had no one to care for her so she was sent to live in the Juuban Orphanage for Girls at the outskirts of Crystal Tokyo.

Juuban Orphanage for Girls was well-known as being a run down slum where poor orphans struggled to survive on rationed meals and poor living quarters. The girls there ranged from babies to seventeen year olds. And most of them were miserable in their surroundings and had grim futures to look forward to. The upper class of Crystal Tokyo were generous to the orphanage but the head of the orphanage Mrs. Haruna squandered most of the money on building herself a comfortable luxurious life with little care about the needs of the children.

Serena's struggle in the orphanage as well as fulfilling her father's dream is what fuels her to accomplish her dreams even more. Everyday Serena works hard so that one day her luck will change.

Serena gave a slight sigh, pressing her forehead against the cold metal bars of the gate. The exams for entrance to the elite Royal Academy were to be given in two months and she had to do everything she could to pass them.

"Hey you kid! Beat it! You can't hang out here", shouted a man dressed in a navy blue uniform from behind the gate startling Serena out of her reverie.

She frowned and then stuck her tongue out at him. Another guard came up to the gate, he was younger than the first and was definitely much more handsome.

He smirked at her. "Do you want to come in? I can tell that you do, I have seen you here every morning for as long as I can remember. I'll make you a deal, give me a little kiss and I'll let you in. How does that sound sweetheart?"

Serena gritted her teeth and with a seething anger her leg flew between the metal bars at just the right angle kicking him in the shins.

The guard howled in pain screaming for the gates to be open so he could teach her a lesson.

Serena smirked as she picked up her schoolbag and continued on to school as though nothing happened, a peaceful smile gracing her lips as she replayed what she had done in her head. It wasn't like she did anything wrong, it was her morning ritual to come there and spend a few minutes daydreaming of what it would be like to finally enter those golden gates. And those stupid guards had tried to ruin the moment. She smiled evilly as she glanced back at the gate. Serves him right!

Serena didn't know that fate had some pretty interesting things in store for her.

***The End for now, more to come very soon!***

**Reviews Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two updates a day keeps the doctor far far away!**

**Chapter 2! Double Yayy :)**

**I do not own Sailor Moon, I really wish I did but sadly I don't so here is my take on the world of Sailor Moon. Enjoy!**

* * *

"**The King's Love" by Increbresco**

**Chapter 2**

Serena groaned as she counted the coins left to her by the departed table. Not even enough to buy a pack of gum! She really needed to get a better paying job but most places didn't want to hire teenagers since they tended to be unreliable. Besides she couldn't leave this place, Lizzie was a great boss and friend.

Lizzie owned the Crown Arcade, as a matter of fact her family owned several very lucrative businesses in Crystal Tokyo making them very well off. Lizzie had been given the chain of Crown Arcades on her 21st birthday a few months ago and has since done a phenomenal job running it. Turns out Lizzie is very business savvy.

Lizzie's brother was some kind of high-ranking officer in the army so most of the family businesses would most likely be Lizzie's responsibility in the future. Lizzie spent most of her time at this arcade because it tended to be much more quiet since it was on the outskirts of Crystal Tokyo and she could get a lot of paperwork done with few interruptions as she learned the ropes. She also really did enjoy waitressing and chatting with the customers too.

"Daydreaming again Serena?" called Lizzie from the counter.

Serena turned smiling as she flashed her a look of boredom. Lizzie laughed.

Today seemed to be especially slow, Serena wondered how she was going to make it through the rest of her shift, it was only 5pm in the afternoon, she still had another three hours to go and there was only one gawky looking kid in the arcade playing video games.

The bells on the arcade door suddenly chimed startling Serena as a tall man dressed in a navy blue soldier's uniform entered.

_Wow_ thought Serena, he's definitely dreamy.

He stared back at her flashing a dazzling smile causing a light blush to grace her cheeks. Turning away from her he scanned the room eyes landing on Lizzie who was furiously wiping away a stain on the counter.

"Hey baby girl! Miss your big brother?" grinned the man.

Lizzie's head snapped up in surprise, she gave a high-pitched squeal and launched herself from the counter into his arms.

"Andrew! I missed you" squealed Lizzie.

Serena watched their display in muted fascination. So this was the famous Andrew she has heard so much about. Lizzie ALWAYS talked about her big brother. Her fiery red hair and green eyes definitely didn't match his sandy blonde hair and freckles there was no denying that these two weren't related by blood.

Lizzie had been an orphan like Serena at the Juuban Orphanage for Girls many years before Serena had been there. Andrew's family the Furhuata's had adopted Lizzie when she was six years old. She was one of the lucky ones; she had ended up with a loving and very wealthy family. Lizzie had told Serena that Andrew had been overjoyed when his parents adopted Lizzie because she was the daughter they always wanted and he was more than happy to finally have a sibling to dote on. And even though Andrew was much older than Lizzie was and often away handling army duties he always made time for his baby sister.

Lizzie was currently chatting up a storm with Andrew who just kept grinning at her.

Glancing at Serena suddenly, Lizzie waved her over.

"Serena, this is my big bro Andy, Andy this is my one of my best friends Serena" she stated proudly.

Andrew turned and enveloped Serena in a giant bear hug lifting her off the ground as she giggled wildly.

"Andrew put her down this instant!" yelled Lizzie.

Andrew set her down on her feet laughing, "I'm just playing Lizzie, glad to finally meet one of Lizzie's friends, especially one as pretty as you Lady Serena" replied Andrew playfully as he took her hand in his raising it to his lips and planting a kiss on it.

Serena blushed furiously in response. Lizzie's brother was quite the charmer.

"Andrew Furuhata stop flirting with an underage girl who is hundreds of years too young for you!" smirked Lizzie as she slapped him on his shoulder.

"Hundreds of years" replied Serena clearly taken aback.

"Andrew and my parents have taken the Anima Elixir Serena"

Serena nodded at Lizzie's words. Lizzie's family was a lot more powerful than she had realized. Only the really rich and powerful could afford the Anima Elixir.

King Elysion created the elixir five thousand years ago. Back in those days everyone was mortal. The birth of that elixir enabled its drinker to have infinite immortality free from death and sickness. Nowadays every high-ranking officials, council member, elite family could purchase it at an astronomically large sum. Most people spent their lives trying to earn money for the elixir and most failed to do so.

There was a monthly lottery held where the winner could win the Anima Elixir however Serena never wasted money on it besides she wasn't sure if she could stand living forever. Not with the way things were for her now at least.

Serena frowned as she thought about how different her life could have been if her parents had taken the Anima Elixir. The thought alone made her heart ache.

Andrew inspected the young girl before him in amusement as he watched the different emotions play across her face. She certainly was something, very beautiful and natural looking in the good way. He even found her weird hairstyle kind of interesting.

He would have tried to woo her if not for his fiancé Rita whom he loved deeply and who would also murder him if she saw him gaping at Serena like this.

Maybe he should introduce her to Endymion, god knows Endy needs someone to get him out of this rut he has been in for years now.

Frowning he pushed that thought aside. She wasn't Endy's type; he liked his women dark haired and exotic looking. Besides Serena seemed way too innocent for someone like Endymion to use and dump the next day. Andrew was no fool he could tell by the way Serena was constantly blushing at the attention he gave her that she was a virgin.

He noticed a look of sadness sprawled across her face, what is she thinking about he wondered. He suddenly felt very protective of her especially since she was one of Lizzie's friends. Lizzie didn't have a lot of friends. Most of the snotty brats that went to school with her disliked her for being adopted. They figured she wasn't of noble blood so they often mistreated her. So if this Serena was truly Lizzie's friend then she was cool as far as he was concerned and he would look out for her too.

Reaching to Serena, Andrew turned on the charm again, tilting her chin upwards he looked into her shimmering blue eyes, "Angels shouldn't be sad" he teased her hoping to snap her out of whatever was making her so sad.

He continued, "Even though I'm technically an old man, I could still rock your world Serena".

Serena shook her head and gave him a warm smile, "You Sir are beyond corny".

Pushing him away playfully she turned to Lizzie who seemed to have forgotten about the two of them and was busy gathering her belongings.

"I'm going to close up early today Serena, I want to spent some quality time with my favorite big brother" she said as she slipped on her pink sweater over her white and orange striped crown uniform.

"Your only brother" muttered Andrew.

Serena glanced around the arcade and noticed that the kid playing the video game had left already.

"That's okay Lizzie, I'm relieved I've got a ton of homework to do anyway" replied Serena as she undid her apron and went to the storage room to change back into her school uniform and retrieve her school bag.

Andrew looked surprise when she returned a few minutes later.

"Your in high school Serena? I thought you were one of Lizzie's college friends!" he stated shock written on his face.

Lizzie interrupted her before she could reply, "I told you she was too young for an engaged man such as yourself to be flirting with. Serena is only sixteen!"

Andrew blushed, guilty at the way he was flirting and checking her out before. He figured she was young just not that young. _Geez_ Endy would have killed him if he had brought such a young girl to him.

"Come on Serena, Andrew and I will give you a ride, its on our way" said Lizzie as she locked the doors to the Arcade.

"Yes Serena certainly, I owe you that much for my behavior" replied Andrew hoping he hadn't scared the poor girl too much.

Serena laughed as she watched Andrew laced with guilt.

"Relax Andrew, I'm not as innocent as I look" she said winking at him as he led them to his car.

Andrew smiled. Serena was definitely an interesting girl.

_***Later at the Palace***_

There was a knock on the large wooden mahogany door of King Endymion's office.

Andrew hesitantly entered, "Your highness?" he muttered looking about the room. _Hmmn how strange he's not here._

"What do you want Andy" came a muffled reply from somewhere in the room.

Andrew stood frazzled for a moment, "Umm who's there?" he called out.

"Stop being an idiot, it's me Endy who else! I'm over here", shouted the voice and sure enough an arm appeared from behind the large sofa at the corner of the room waving at him.

"Endy?" murmured Andrew as he walked over; kneeling on the sofa he peered down behind it. There lying on the floor behind the sofa was the Great King Endymion.

Andrew's mouth dropped open in disbelief. _Oh My God, he's gone insane._

"Umm can you please explain to me why you're laying here? Is it lack of sex?" shouted Andrew frantically.

Endymion rolled his eyes lifting himself up onto his feet, without an answer he plopped down in his comfy leather armchair at his desk and continued with his work as though nothing happened.

"I was just taking a break geez", he muttered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Andrew managed to gather himself and walked over to where Endymion was. He stared at him; things were definitely getting weird now. Just last week he had found Endymion hiding in the bushes of the palace gardens, then in the laundry room and now behind the sofa!

"I think we should go out tonight Endy, you need some air, maybe it will help you with whatever your going through", said Andrew praying that Endy would listen to him.

"Andy I have told you a hundred times, EVERYTHING is fine, I am FINE, I don't need sex or to get some "air" so can you please leave me alone I have a lot of work to get done tonight" shouted Endymion in pure frustration.

Andrew sighed,

"Fine damnit you never take any of my advice! I'm off to the Northern Region to visit Jadeite, I'll be back in a week."

"Ok tell him I want a damn progress report, I know he has been slacking off again. Have a safe trip Andy," replied Endymion not looking up from his work.

"Goodbye my King" said Andrew as he bowed and teleported away.

Finally alone Endymion let out a heavy breath. He turned his chair to face the window, gazing out at the city lit up in thousands of bright lights in the night.

He was very lonely. And it made him absolutely miserable and cranky he knew that much. He had everything but nothing; he had never been in love. He wanted love desperately. He wanted a woman he could hold in his arms and know that she was his everything, his reason for living. A beautiful kind, smart woman who he could share things with that he never told anyone else. Someone he could be intimate with, someone to love him genuinely not for his money, power, or crown but for himself. He sighed, he was sure this dream woman of his didn't exist because he had not been able to find her.

Everyone in the palace seemed to become very interested in his love life or lack there of and that drove him crazy. Some of the chambermaids had started making it their business to offer him advice every time they saw him, which was driving him nuts. So he would hide wherever he could when he saw any of them approaching. Yes, King Endymion was hiding like a child from the damn maids! He had officially sunk to a new low. He was starting to feel like less and less of a man well god technically everyday.

Frustrated he continued with his work, he hated going through these damn applications almost as much as he hated drafting treaties. However he had no choice, this whole Royal Academy program had been his father's brain-child. Naturally he was stuck sifting through thousands of applications for the right candidates which he would then have to administer the entrance exams to and whoever passed would be the damn brats that he would be forced to teach for three hours a day. His time was much too valuable for this crap but his father would have his head if he awoke from the Great Sleep to find out that Endymion had eliminated the program. He would have to endure this torture for now.

_**Five Days Later…**_

_***Azabu High School***_

"What do you mean I wasn't picked? It's impossible Miss Naru! Please you have to check it again!" begged Serena.

She was on the brink of tears. She had arrived to school earlier than usual because her teacher Miss Naru had told her she had received correspondence from the Palace about the students that were picked as candidates to take the entrance exams for the Royal Academy. Serena almost fainted when Miss Naru told her she wasn't picked! She wouldn't even be given a chance to prove herself with the entrance exams for which she had been studying for since middle school!

"Serena I'm sorry I know how much this means to me and I know how hard you worked for this opportunity but you weren't picked, I'm so sorry," said Miss Naru trying to console the poor girl. She knew of Serena's situation and of her dream but she couldn't do anything, she just didn't have the power. It was the King's choice to pick the candidates for the program and his word was law.

Serena ran out the door crying.

All her hopes and dreams were gone, she had failed her father, what would she do with herself now. Utterly depressed Serena wandered down the street aimlessly. She didn't what to do. She eventually made her way to Juuban Park and sat near the rose bushes, her favorite spot. She let the tears roll down her cheeks as she sat alone for what seemed like hours.

"Serena" uttered voices behind her. Turning she saw it was her best friends Mina, Ami, Lita and Raye. She gave them a weak smile.

Mina put her arms around her, "Miss Naru told us what happened Serena, and we are so sorry honey"

"No one deserved it more than you Serena" whispered Raye.

"Raye's right Serena, you were the best, that old King is a fool to not have picked you," said Lita as she took a seat beside her.

"Serena I think that if you keep studying and don't give up you can still make it next year" murmured Ami quietly.

Serena took a deep breath," Thanks for trying to cheer me up everyone, but you know this is my last chance. I can't afford to pay the application fee again. And I won't take any of your money so don't give me that look girls. I've run out of time, this was my last year to make it in the program and I didn't so I need to start thinking realistically. I'm going to find a real job where I can afford to rent a room and I'm moving out of the Orphanage. That's what I should have been focusing my time on in the beginning anyway not these silly dreams."

The girls all glanced at each other as Serena finished her little speech, they knew how crushed she was, and she was trying to act tough as usual. Not wanting to upset her anymore than she already was they dragged her along to Raye's for a much needed sleepover.

_** A few Hours Later…**_

_***Hikawa Shrine***_

Serena lay curled up beside Mina in her sleeping bag, a smile on her lips. Her friends really were amazing, she was very thankful to have them in her life; they were the only family she had. They certainly knew how to cheer her up, hours of delicious snacking; pillow fights, makeovers and movies had worked its magic. _My best friends are awesome. _Serena reminisced about how she had met each of them.

Beautiful blonde haired blue-eyed Mina who people often mistook as her twin was the daughter of a foreign aristocrat. She had moved to Crystal Tokyo just a year ago. The two of them had met on Mina's first day at Azabu when Serena had been assigned student host to the new students that day. The two bubbly blondes had bonded right away.

The vivacious dark haired vixen Raye who all the boys seemed to drool for was the priestess of her grandfather's temple. The Hikawa Shrine was the largest temple in Crystal Tokyo; even the King himself had visited it. Serena and Raye had been friends since they were both eight, because after her parents died, Serena had made it a strict rule to visit the shrine once a day to pray for her parents. She had met Raye her first time there. Raye understood her the best because she too had lost her parents at a young age.

Serena had met Lita at the Orphanage when she was ten years old. She was the daughter of one of the generous restaurant owners in the area who provided weekly contributions to help feed the girls at the orphanage. Lita would always bring Serena sweet treats because she thought she was just so cute and tiny. Serena smiled as she remember how Lita with her amazonian like body and shiny brown hair would try to protect Serena from the older girls that tried to bully her at the orphanage.

Ami had been Serena's tutor in middle school. The blue haired nervous looking girl had volunteered to help Serena with her schoolwork after noticing how the other kids picked on her for not being smart when she got 30's on her tests. She was always patient with Serena and it was thanks to her that she was able to learn things so fast and easy now. She owed a lot of her academic success to Ami.

Serena frowned as she thought about her father; he must be disappointed in her. A single tear slipped down her cheek. Wiping it away she vowed not to think on it anymore. She had spoken to Lizzie on the phone at Raye's. Lizzie had been very sympathetic to her and promised that she would speak to her brother and see if he could get her a job in the Palace. Those jobs were good; it would provide her with meals, a room and amazing pay.

Serena had been hesitant at first about accepting a hand out but was convinced by the others that it wasn't, it was a favor from one friend to another. So she eagerly accepted the offer and prayed that Andrew could find her work in the Palace, at least she could still finally get to see what was inside of that magnificent palace. Andrew was apparently away on army duties, he would return in two days and Serena couldn't wait!

**Another chapter completed!**

**More coming very soon and get ready, Endymion meets our loveable Serena in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. Worked hard on it so I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Chapter 3! Yay :)**

**I do not own Sailor Moon, I really wish I did but sadly I don't so here is my take on the world of Sailor Moon. Enjoy!**

* * *

"**The King's Love" by Increbresco**

**Chapter 3**

_**Two Days Later**_

***The Crown Arcade***

Andrew sat on a barstool at the counter in the arcade sipping his coffee. Lizzie had insisted that he had to come visit her at the arcade as soon as he returned from his visit with Jadeite. Pity washed over him as he listened to his sister as she went on about Serena's situation. Serena really was in a tough situation. She only had two more years left in the orphanage, her life long dreams were just dashed, and she had no one to help her. He could easily imagine Lizzie being in Serena's place after all she would have been if their parents hadn't adopted her. And that made him more than willing to step in and save the day.

"Andrew, are you even listening to me?" demanded Lizzie snapping him out of his thoughts.

Andrew shifted in his seat for a moment, taking another sip of coffee, he said "Yes Lizzie I'm listening. So you want me to get her some work in the palace? What area? I mean, doing what exactly?"

"I don't know Andy, she's a smart girl, she will catch on quickly I can assure you of that" replied Lizzie.

"I'm sure she is Lizzie. However Serena is still just sixteen years old, still a child technically. She is still in high school, I'm not sure what job she would be qualified for" went on Andrew.

"Andy please Serena is one of my best friends, You're best friends with the King for god's sake so please I know you can find a way to help her" pleaded Lizzie.

"Ok relax baby sister. I'll get back to you as soon as I figure something out" said Andrew finishing his coffee. He leaned over to Lizzie and gave her a hug, which she reciprocated tenfold making him laugh out loud. Kissing her goodbye he teleported back to the palace, _he had a plan_.

_** A Few Hours Later…**_

***Palace***

"Your majesty please! You know I have never asked you for anything before so please do me this one favor!" begged Andrew. He had just finished giving Endymion Jadeite's report and had sprung his little request on him.

"Andrew, I have no intentions of letting some teenager be a part of the Royal Academy. If I didn't pick her it was for a reason. She is not well rounded at all, she's too young, and her education was at a public high school, which we all know is crap. The students that are in this program are geniuses in many areas; they have been in private advanced institutions since they were born practically, they have travelled and experienced things that she hasn't. I can't just bring in some ditzy teen girl", replied an exasperated Endymion.

Andrew closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, _'Ok Showtime'_ listen Endy,

" I was trying to keep this a secret but seeing as you're not giving in I'm going to tell you the truth. Serena is Lizzie's sister."

Endymion's eyes widened in shock" What? How is that possible?"

Keeping his eyes cast down, Andrew continued, "We just found out about her. The orphanage where Lizzie came from contacted my parents. Apparently Lizzie's real mother, the one that abandoned her, had another child after Lizzie and since she was so messed up on drugs and stuff she decided to leave her there too. Serena has been in the orphanage since she was eight years old."

"Why are they now suddenly coming forward with this information? Did your parents do a DNA test between Lizzie and this girl to make sure this isn't some bogus scam?" said Endymion.

"Yes of course we did the DNA tests, she is Lizzie's sister granted they don't look that much a like. Serena looks more like her mother and I'm guessing Lizzie took after her father whoever he is. The head of the orphanage, Mrs. Haruna, was very concerned for Serena since she is going to age out of the orphanage soon and won't have anywhere else to go. So Mrs. Haruna did a lot of digging trying to find Serena's family. She ended up uncovering a whole lot about Serena's birth mother and one thing led to another and she found Lizze", explained Andrew.

Endymion sat back in his chair closing his eyes. He had a bad feeling about all of this. It sounded like this could end up causing a lot of drama, which gave him a headache. But if he didn't do this, Andrew would probably harass him more than usual.

Massaging his temples, Endymion whispered "Ok fine."

"Really? Thank you sooo much! I won't forget this man. Soo I'll tell Serena to bring her things and come by tomorrow morning, this is so great!" Andrew happily replied. He couldn't believe Endymion fell for that story. 'Ha ha this was easier than I thought'

"What the hell are you talking about? I meant ok as in she can take the damn entrance exam and start the program next year if she passes" shouted Endymion.

"Exam? Next year? Are you nuts? I meant now, as soon as possible! without taking the exam. Why would she need to take the exam if you are supposed to be doing me a favor, come on Endy!" demanded Andrew.

"I can't believe your audacity sometimes, I must be crazy to keep you around" murmured Endymion in frustration.

"Ok I'm gonna take that as a yes. She is going to be ecstatic. You know you love me. And thank you my King" said Andrew giving him a slight bow.

"Oh and one more thing Endymion, you can't let her know I told you that she is Lizzie's sister. Serena still hasn't warmed up to the whole being wealthy idea, so if we could just keep this between the two of us it would be great" said Andrew nervously.

"Whatever" muttered Endymion frowning like a spoiled child.

_** Next Morning**_

***Palace***

'_Oh My God, I can't believe I'm here! This has got to be the happiest moment of my life'_ thought Serena. She was still in shock from receiving the news from Lizzie yesterday; Andrew had gone above and beyond for her. She had expected to get a job as a maid or something but instead here she was a student of the Royal Academy! And she would be living in the palace too! _That is such a step up from the orphanage_. Serena felt faint as she processed everything.

Now here she was in the palace, _it was extraordinary_. There was a beautiful plush rose garden that they passed through which made her nose perk up to the heavenly scents. The walls itself were made of crystal and gold, everything was so shiny. The paintings and murals were breath taking, the statues were god like. It was like being trapped in a dream, _if there is a heaven, this is how it looks._

"This way Serena" said Andrew flashing her a huge grin.

Serena smiled warmly at him, clasping onto his arm as he led her down another long beautiful crystal encased corridor "Andrew I can't thank you enough, you're the best, anything you ever need I'm here for you"

"It's not a problem Serena, anything for a friend of Lizzie's. I hope you were able to get everything straightened out. I know I kind of sprung this all on you with such short notice."

"No are you kidding me? It was more than enough time, besides everything I own is in that bag you're carrying," said Serena slightly embarrassed.

"I love a woman that can travel lightly", joked Andrew.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN? I DON'T CARE WHAT THE HELL YOU THOUGHT I WANTED! I GAVE YOU A SPECIFIC DAMN TIME TO REPORT BACK TO ME WITH YOUR PROGRESS! ZOISITE IS THE ONLY ONE THAT'S FOLLOWING MY ORDERS. JADEITE I SWEAR ON MY FATHER, IF YOU, NEPHRITE AND KUNZITE DON'T SHAPE UP I'M SERIOUSLY GOING TO KILL YOU ALL," boomed a powerful voice in the room they were currently standing in front of.

Serena jumped back in fear ready to flee. Andrew just shook his head and gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's King Endymion Serena. He's not as bad as he sounds"

Serena stared at him in disbelief.

"Ok maybe he is as bad as he sounds," said Andrew nervously.

"Just take a deep breath Serna, I'm here with you so don't worry"

Serena nodded weakly. Andrew knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in!" came a harsh reply.

Andrew led Serena in and gestured for her to bow down beside him as he addressed Endymion who was currently scribbling away on some legal documents at his desk.

"My King, I have brought Serena to meet you"

"Andrew, you ignorant fool! I gave specific orders for you to depart for the Eastern Peninsula this morning! Zoisite needs help" barked the King without looking up.

Serena just kept her eyes down; afraid to do anything that might anger the already upset King.

"But I-" started Andrew

"No buts, you do as your told NOW!" shouted the King.

Andrew glanced at Serena who had a look of panic and mouthed Sorry to her as he teleported away, leaving her alone with the King.

Serena trembled in fear, unsure of what to do. She glanced up nervously and gazed expectantly at the King. She gasped when she saw his face. He was so young and handsome. He looked to be in his late twenties the most. His jet-black hair fell over his eyes in a most sexy manner as he worked. He had a strong jaw that made her want to run her fingers along it. The King was very hot; Serena blushed at her wicked thoughts.

Endymion looked up quickly when he heard a soft gasp. In front of his desk on her knees was a strange woman. She worse two buns on her head that looked like the odangos he used to buy when he was fifteen and would sneak out of the palace to explore the city. Her hair was beautiful though, long golden stresses poured out of the buns. Her face was soft and very feminine. Innocent baby blue eyes stared back at him mixed with fear and _lust. Interesting. _Her lips were pink and looked very inviting to say the least. And her rosy cheeks were stained an embarrassed blush.

He gestured for her to stand so he could inspect her further. She stood immediately fumbling with the small suitcase in her hands. His eyes trailed down her pale very smooth looking neck and rested on her rather full breasts. _Was it his imagination or did her nipples just harden under his gaze._ He could see them pointing out from the white cotton shirt she wore. _He smirked._ Continuing his inspection, he gulped when he saw her long legs that went on and on from under the short navy blue skirt she wore. He could feel himself harden as he thought about those legs wrapped around his hips. Endymion licked his lips and stood up making his way to the front of his desk.

Serena swallowed the lump in her throat as the King's hungry gaze swept over her body. She felt her body responding to him. She was excited but confused at the same time. Serena had never felt like this before, sure she had a few crushes now and then but no one ever affected her so strongly. Her breath became hitched when she saw him get up from his chair and stand only a few inches away from her. His eyes were the deepest blue she had ever seen. He was tall and she could tell he was very fit as she let her eyes travel from his muscular broad shoulders down to his narrow hips. She cast her eyes downward blushing when she suddenly felt his hand tilt her chin up. She gazed into his deep blue eyes, her eyelids becoming heavy as he inched his face down to hers.

_Oh My God_ he was going to kiss her; Serena couldn't believe what was happening. She was about to receive her first kiss from the King of Earth! As the gravity of the situation dawned on her, she felt her knees give out.

Endymion was enthralled by the woman in front of him, not to mention very aroused. He saw her checking him out and it pleased him immensely. As he moved in to kiss those beautiful pink lips he felt her go limp. Letting his instincts kick in, he caught her as she fainted.

_'Well that's certainly never happened before_' thought Endymion as he wondered what to do with the angel in his arms.

_**The Next Day...**_

***The Palace***

Andrew had returned from the Eastern Peninsula an hour ago. To say he was exhausted would be an understatement. Zoisite had thought it fitting for him to read his entire fifty page painfully detailed report about his progress with the Crugis in the Cape of Largos. The Crugisians were half reptile half humans, they were considered to be a somewhat new species on earth. However their numbers seemed to be growing rapidly which of course raised concerns about where there political loyalties would lie. As fascinating as those creatures are it was in no way remotely fun hearing every last fact about them especially at midnight in a military camp during a damn thunderstorm.

_Damn Zoisite could be such a drag sometimes!_

As Andrew returned he immediately went to check on Serena. The poor girl must have been terrified when he left her with Endymion yesterday. He sincerely hoped Endymion hadn't been too harsh with her and scared the poor thing away.

Andrew strolled down the hallway making his way to the room he had prepared for Serena. It was in the Southern tower of the palace, and he hoped it was to her liking for it overlooked the massive cherry blossom trees on the southern grounds of the palace. He made arrangements for her to stay in the guest suites instead of with the rest of the students from the Royal Academy. He figured it would enable her to get used to her new surroundings before springing the snobby rich brats from the Royal Academy on her.

He knocked lightly on the door. Waiting a few minutes he heard no response.

_Maybe she was a sleep_ he thought after a moment.

He knocked louder this time. _No response. Okay_.

He checked to see if the door was open and to his surprise it was. Entering the room he noted that the large four-poster bed had been made, and the extravagantly decorated room showed no traces of her ever being in it. He checked the walk in closet to see if any of her clothes were there but it was empty.

Andrew sighed. _Where was she? Maybe she was moved to a different room? _He wondered.

He left the room glancing down the hallway he saw three young maids huddled together whispering between each other feverishly.

He cleared his throat loudly startling them, their eyes widened when they saw him.

"Good Morning Lord Andrew" they murmured in unison their eyes looking everywhere but at him.

"Good Morning Ladies. There was a young woman by the name of Serena that was to be in this room yesterday and I'm afraid that I can't find her. Was she moved to a different suite?" asked Andrew.

He noticed that they all glanced at each other a light blush staining their cheeks at his inquiry.

After a moment, the taller brunette maid answered, "My Lord, we have not seen her but..." She stopped speaking and seemed hesitant to continue.

"Well go on" urged Andrew.

"My Lord, it's not my place to say and very inappropriate," she mumbled looking at the other two who just kept silent.

_Inappropriate_ thought Andrew wondering what the devil was going on.

He needed to know where the hell Serena was or else Lizzie would kill him. Plus something was definitely up; the maids were acting especially strange today. He had a bad feeling.

"Go on girl! That's an order," said Andrew becoming exasperated.

"The last time she was seen was…with the King…yesterday" she whispered quietly.

_That doesn't explain why she isn't in her room and why was that an inappropriate thing to say?_ thought Andrew as he dismissed the maids. He decided it best to hunt down Endymion for answers.

**_An hour later_**

'_Where the hell was Endymion anyway?' It's after ten in the morning for god's sake._ Andrew searched Endymion's office, the schedule on his desk indicated that he should have been in a meeting with the Royal Council, which after checking he was not and had not shown up or bothered to tell anyone anything.

_Was he still asleep? Endymion was never one to sleep in. Maybe he was ill?_

His feet were killing him and his body begged for sleep but he kept searching. Andrew decided to check the King's bedroom. He walked through the Northern Wing of the palace, which was considered to be Endymion's private chambers. It was just as grand as the rest of the palace however it was lined with the family portraits and the crests of the royal family. He smiled when he noticed young Endymion's pouting face in many of the paintings, _oh yeah he was very familiar with that look. Endy was always upset about something!_

He stopped outside of Endymion's bedroom; he leaned in and pressed his ear to the door.

'Hmmn quiet'

Andrew knocked. Receiving no answer after a few minutes and shaking the feeling of déjà vu he reached for the doorknob and made his way into the bedroom.

He had only been in Endymion's room a handful of times; he was very private about his room. Endymion hated people even maids going into his room. He never even brought women to his room not even back in the days when he had harems of women. He would always take them to the guest suites, in groups of course. That was Endymion's motto, _why have one woman when you could have many!_

Andrew saw a shadow on the bed through the thin white curtains. Well I guess he did over sleep. He made his way to the massive four-poster bed and pulled the curtains aside. What he saw made his jaw drop in shock. _Holy Shit!_

_**The Day Before...**_

***King Endymion's Bedroom***

'_How the hell did I end up in this situation?'_ pondered Endymion.

He gazed down at the young woman currently occupying his bed. He had no idea what had possessed him to bring her there. She was the first woman he had let in his bedroom. He moved a strand of hair away from her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb as he sat on the bed beside her. She was out cold. He had spent the past hour looking at her.

He didn't have a clue who she was or why she was in his office in the first place. _Had she come in with Andrew, he couldn't remember. Or perhaps she was part of the Minister's staff, which he met with just before Andrew arrived. Maybe she stayed behind to ask him something. _He shook his head unsure of what to do with her whoever she was.

Ok so maybe Endymion had a few ideas but he wasn't so desperate as to take advantage of an unconscious woman no matter how lovely she was. However he had been celibate for a long time and he was a man well…err god with needs. Endymion had already made up his mind to take her. He hadn't been with a woman in a long time, and didn't ever remember being this turned on by a woman before. His loins burned for her. She would warm his bed nicely he could tell. She was definitely innocent, a virgin no doubt. He would be the only man to have her and the thought made him very hard.

_For now perhaps he would just have a taste._ He traced her little pink lips with his thumb. He leaned in bringing his lips down just above hers. She stirred suddenly and he pulled away quickly.

She groaned a little shifting about, her eyes finally opened and widened when they saw him. Pulling the covers up to her chin she sat up glancing around frantically looking like a trapped little bunny. _My bunny._

"What's your name", said Endymion softly trying not to scare her.

"Serenity" she whispered quietly.

"Serenity" repeated Endymion, enjoying how it rolled off his tongue.

"Are you alright? You fainted in my office earlier so I brought you to my room" he told her.

She blushed nodding her head quickly.

Such a shy little creature she was. "I have sent for the doctor to make sure you are not ill. Also there is food on its way, you must eat something."

"Please your majesty there is no need for all that, I'm fine really," she said trying to reassure him.

"You will do as I tell you Serenity," he told her firmly.

Taking another long look at her he stood up straightening his clothes. "I have things to attend to, I will check on you later. You are not to leave this room without my permission, understand?"

"Yes your majesty" she whispered faintly thinking it best not to argue with him.

"Good" he replied and teleported away.

Serena let out a deep breath when he disappeared. She couldn't believe what was going on. She had fainted in front of the King who had been checking her out and now she was in his bed!

_Ok don't panic Serena. It's not what you think. He's just being nice to you because you fainted that's all. He will probably just come back and send you on your merry way once he's made sure you're okay_ thought Serena trying to reassure herself in vain.

**More to come soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Yayy! :)**

***Author's Note***

**Just wanted to thank everyone for the support. I'm so glad you guys like the story. I have no real plan as to what direction the story is going in, most of the time I kind of go on a whim. Anyway I wanted to let everyone know, I will be focusing on the romance between the other girls and the generals too. The girls will be more involved in the story pretty soon.**

**I want to focus a little more on just Serenity and Endymion's relationship for now. I will start making the chapters longer especially when romance between the others heat up because I would like to focus on each couple and develop each character as much as I can.**

**I have no clue how long this story will be, I have a lot more to write and this is really just the tip of the Ice burg. **

**I do not own Sailor Moon, I really wish I did but sadly I don't so here is my take on the world of Sailor Moon. Enjoy!**

"**The King's Love" by Increbresco**

**Chapter 4**

_**Several hours later…**_

"Ok where the hell is that bastard!" yelled a very frustrated Serena. The King had been gone since morning and it was already dark outside. She had seen the doctor who had determined her to be of good health, which of course she already knew. _Duh!_

A tall young brunette maid had brought her a huge tray full of food, which she had devoured after all wasn't one to waste good food. She had been forced into taking a long bubble bath, okay maybe that wasn't so bad. But the maid who had assured her that they would be cleaned and returned to her had taken her clothes. She was forced into a flimsy sheer short silk nightgown that barely covered her, no bra and tiny lace panties.

She had tried to leave but there were guards stationed outside the door that wouldn't let her pass. _How dare he force her to stay in his room all day dressed like some hooker!_ Serena paced the room fuming as she tried to figure out a way to escape.

Suddenly the door burst open and in came the King strolling in without a care in the world.

Endymion smiled at her "I'm glad to see that your up, I take it you are feeling better?" he asked as he took off his cape.

"Yes King Moron as I said this morning I'm FINE! Why was I forced to stay in your room? Where the hell have you been? I've been here since this morning waiting for you to come back!" screamed a very angry Serena.

"You're here to recuperate. My meeting ran a little later than expected," said Endymion coolly, ignoring her King Moron comment as he unbuttoned his wrinkled white shirt.

"I want to leave right now! Let me out of here right now" yelled Serena. She walked past him ready to open the door when he spun her around and pressed his body to hers, pinning her against the door.

She struggled against him trying to shove him off her but he was too strong.

"Get off me you pig!" yelled Serena trying to kick him.

Endymion laughed loudly easing himself away from her blows.

She tried the doorknob but it wouldn't budge, she turned around facing him, "What do you want from me?"

He took off his shirt _smirking._

Serena gasped blushing as realization hit her. _'He wants to…with me…oh my god!'_

She stared at him her eyes glued to his chest. _'Wow he has an amazing body' _He was muscular but not grotesquely so. She really wanted to run her hands down his smooth stomach to his…_'oh my god is he's taking off his pants!'_

"What are you doing? I'm not going to sleep with you! HELP!" screamed Serena banging on the door loudly.

"No one is going to come," said Endymion unzipping his black pants.

Serena turned around cautiously and saw him approaching her, pants unzipped but not yet off. She let out a breath of relief.

Then without warning he hurled her over his shoulders and started walking towards his bed. Serena shrieked madly fighting him the whole way. He seemed oblivious to her outbursts. He drew the curtains and deposited her in the middle of the bed. She landed with a thud bouncing back up slightly. She scrambled away from him clutching one of the bedposts as if her life depended on it.

Laughing, Endymion pulled his pants down.

Serena's nearly bulged out of her head when she saw his naked form. _He's huge_ she thought blushing. She had never seen a naked man before well not in real life only in some of Mina's dirty magazines. Besides his was a lot bigger than what the men in those magazines had.

"I take it from that blush on your face that you like what you see" said Endymion mocking her. He lay down on the bed pulling the white sheet over his hips.

Serena found herself mesmerized by the way the sheet hung from his tan hips. She gulped when she noticed a bulge forming under the sheet.

"Are you going to stay there all night?" he asked her humor written on his face.

"I'm not doing it with you" whispered Serena quickly.

"I didn't ask you to. Just come here and lay beside me. I promise I won't touch you, not unless you want me to anyway," he said winking.

"I'll stay right where I am thank you very much" replied Serena holding onto the bedpost tighter in case he tried to grab her.

Endymion smiled wickedly when she grasped the bedpost tighter. 'She wants to play hard to get'

Serenity was a lot more feisty than she appeared to be before. She was not the timid blushing angel that he left in his bed this morning. A little spitfire had replaced her and it turned him on immensely. He was definitely not used to having a woman resist him with such force.

He frowned. She should be begging him for it. After all she was the lucky one, he was about to break the celibacy that he kept for years to have her as his mistress. Not to mention he willingly brought her to his bed! Any woman in the kingdom would kill for the chance to have her virginity taken by the King.

He had to admit Serenity looked so sexy in the nightgown she was wearing. Her breasts bounced around as she shuffled about, he could see pink nipples straining against the sheer satin fabric. His eyes darkened as her legs parted, the nightgown riding up and revealing lace panties that barely covered her womanhood. He felt himself harden even more.

She wasn't fooling him; he could tell she wanted it. Her lust filled eyes and blush stained cheeks gave her away. Maybe he would have to take it slow with her, which was something he was not at all familiar with. But he really wanted to be between her legs and if that was what it would take then he would play along for now.

He softened his expression and smiled shyly at her "Sere I'm sorry if I scared you. I got carried away, it's just that you are such a beautiful woman and I let my hormones get the best of me. I promise I won't do anything to you".

Serena looked at him in disbelief " Can't I sleep in another room?"

"It's very late Serenity, the maids have retired for the evening. I'm afraid another room could not possibly be prepared for you at this hour. Besides what do you think people would think if they saw you leaving my chambers at such an hour?" replied Endymion calmly.

Serena hadn't thought about that at all. The last thing she wanted was for people to think she had slept with the King. They might even think that's how she got into the Royal Academy and she couldn't afford to let that happen.

Groaning, she realized that she would have to stay here with him tonight.

"I'm not tired", she whispered nervously.

_I could certainly think of a few things to tire you out_ thought Endymion but he knew better than to say it to her. He moved closer to her noting the panic in her eyes as he did. He took her into his arms gently this time; giving her a warm smile he ran his hand through her long golden locks. Her hair was so soft and it smelled like wildflowers.

Serena moaned as he touched her hair. His hand felt so amazing; it made her feel so calm. She gasped when she noticed his body was glowing and so was hers. _Was he doing something to her_ she wondered just as sleep overcame her.

Endymion smiled as she went limp for the second time today in his arms. His little spell had calmed her down and lulled her to sleep. He brought her to the middle of the bed spreading out her hair on his pillow. _So beautiful_

He watched her sleep for the next couple of hours until sleep claimed him.

**_The Next Morning..._**

***King Endymion's Bedroom ***

Andrew stood frozen, mouth agape, in utter shock. There in bed was innocent little Serena sound asleep snuggled against Endymion, head resting on his bare chest, wearing very indecent attire. _'Oh My!'_ he thought when he noticed that one of her breasts had spilled out of the negligee at some point during her slumber. Endymion was naked, the sheets barely covering his lower half, right arm draped around Serena, a very satisfied smile on his arrogant lips.

Andrew blinked. _'Oh I must be dreaming! I must have passed out on the way here and fell asleep…yeah that's it!'_ He pinched himself on the arm. _'OW!'_

'_Nope this was no dream.'_ Fury stirred within him. _'How the hell could this have happened! He had only been gone for one damn day! Oh God Lizzie is going to kill him!'_

Taking a deep breath he roared in the most mortifying voice he could muster, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

The occupants of the bed who had been draped in each other's arms awoke with a fright.

Serena shrieked and pulled the covers up to her chin, eyes widening in fear. Andrew was standing beside the bed a murderous rage in his eyes. He stared at her… then to the King… then back to her… then back at the King.

"EXPLAIN NOW!" screamed Andrew at Endymion.

Endymion yawned rubbing his eyes. Shrugging his shoulders he strolled out of bed, completely unashamed of his nudity, into the bathroom slamming the door.

Andrew gaped at him. _'The Audacity of that man was truly amazing at times'_

Frowning he looked back to Serena who looked terrified of him at the moment. Softening his expression, he sat beside her on the bed running a hand through his hair.

"What happened Serena?"

She looked at him hesitantly at first then after a minute she launched herself into his arms almost knocking him over. "I'm so glad your back Andrew! He wouldn't let me out of his room!" she mumbled in his chest.

"What? Did he take advantage of you?" replied Andrew fearfully. He had never thought Endymion would do something like that but he had been acting different the last couple of years. Maybe he had finally snapped.

"No…well he tried to put the moves on me but he didn't force me to do anything. I mean all we did was sleep in the same bed. I'm just in these clothes cause the maid was supposed to be washing mine," whispered Serena shyly.

"How did you end up in his bed Serena? He's never brought a woman to his room before, not in the hundreds of years that I have known him."

She was the first girl in his room! _'I wonder why he brought me here'_ thought Serena blushing.

"I fainted in his office after you left" replied Serena.

"You fainted Serena? Are you ok? Did Endymion frighten you?" questioned Andrew.

"I'm fine Andrew. Not really, I think I was just overwhelmed with everything" answered Serena.

'_Ok so nothing happened'_ thought Andrew relieved but still confused about why Endymion brought her to his bedroom. That was a big deal for Endymion.

"Come Serena, I'm taking you to your room" said Andrew wrapping his cape around her and leading her out of the King's room. He would deal with Endymion later!

***Meanwhile in the bathroom***

So Serenity had come in with Andrew yesterday. Endymion had managed to put that much together when he awoke and saw the look on Andrew's face. It didn't matter to him either way; she was already his even if she didn't know it yet. Besides Andrew was getting married to Reika in a few weeks and he wasn't one to stray. He needed to have Serenity soon!

Endymion let out a sigh as held his head below the streaming jet of the shower. He shivered slightly as the cold water ran down his body. He had raging erection that he needed gone.

_**A few hours later…**_

***King Endymion's Office***

"What the hell were you thinking Endymion? She's only sixteen!" shouted Andrew. He had spent the last few hours getting Serena settled in. He gave her a tour of the palace and the grounds. She was out spending the rest of the day with her friends at the mall which he was thankful for. This would give him time to straighten things out with Endymion and well keeping her away from him seemed to be a good idea for now.

"For the millionth time, I DID NOT KNOW!" yelled Endymion. _'Geez he was in trouble, he had tried to seduce a goddamn teenager. A teenager who was his best friend's sister!'_

"I told you I was bringing Serena to see you yesterday!"

"I'm sorry am I supposed to remember everything in the world, just cause I'm the damn King, I had more important matters on my mind at the time than you and your stupid favors!" groaned Endymion.

"Well I'm telling you now so listen good Endymion, Serena means a lot to me…she's my…sister for heavens sake! She is only sixteen. I do not want you to lay a finger on her again! I won't let you defile her"

"Okay" replied Endymion gritting his teeth.

"Promise me Endy!"

"I promise. Happy now? Geez!" said Endymion stubbornly.

"Good. Why did you take her to your room anyway? I thought you didn't like people in your room?" asked Andrew finally able to relax a little about the whole situation.

"My room was the closest. I have work to do; I don't need to be interrogated right now. So Leave" muttered Endymion weakly.

Andrew nodded teleporting away. He was not convinced by Endymion's answer one bit. Endymion's room was all the way at the other side of the palace nowhere near his office. But he would let things be for now.

Endymion frowned thumping his head against his desk. _How had he ended up in this situation?_

Serenity was Andrew's sixteen-year-old sister. This would cause him a lot of problems. No doubt Andrew would be fiercely over protective and try to keep her away from him. Although Andrew would be away on his honeymoon in a matter of weeks leaving little Serenity at his mercy. But did he really want to chase some orphan teenager. He could have any woman he wanted, he didn't need to do all this work. Besides if she was this young she might get too attached to him and he definitely didn't want to deal with her falling in love with him.

He was so mad at himself for everything. He should have never taken her to his room and tried to seduce her, damnit he should have never agreed to Andrew's request in the first place. He knew it would come back to bite him in the ass and boy did it.

The best thing to do was to distance himself from Serenity. He groaned. That would be practically impossible. Tomorrow was the first day of classes at the Royal Academy where he was supposed to be teaching her. _'Great! How the hell was he going to deal with this.'_

***Azabu Mall***

"And then Andrew took me to my room" finished Serena staring at her shell-shocked friends.

She had decided to meet up with them at the mall because she needed to share what happened between her and the King. She was not at all experienced enough to know what to do now the situation she was in. They were all dying to know the juicy details so they had been sitting in the food court for the past hour snacking as she told them what happened the night before.

"Serena! You're going to be Queen of Earth!" squealed Mina with stars in her eyes, causing Serena to choke on her soda.

Raye thumped her on the back several times. "I'm fine Raye, thanks," muttered Serena sarcastically as she rubbed her sore back.

"Mina don't be crazy! That's not what this means" said Serena rolling her eyes.

"What does it mean Serena? I can't formulate a logical reason why this happened to you," said Ami putting down the Physics book that had seemed to engross her attention throughout much of Serena's story.

"Ami is right Serena. I mean the King of Earth tried to seduce you in his bedroom just a few hours after meeting you. That is really something!" said Lita chewing on her burger thoughtfully.

Raye flipped her hair to the side giving Serena a confused look, "I've seen him Serena, he was at the Shrine several times in the last couple of years. He's a total hottie! He could have any woman he wants. And he hasn't been with any woman for the last couple of years you know, that's what everyone is saying. So the fact that he tried to maul you is pretty significant"

"Listen girls, I don't know why he did it. But I can't let this distract me. I'm a student at the Royal Academy. He is King of Earth. I mean it just doesn't fit. So from now on I'm going to focus all my attention on my studies and avoid him as much as I can"

"But how can you do that Serena if you're living in the Palace now and he's going to be your teacher too" said Mina raising an eyebrow.

Serena sighed, "I don't know Mina.."

**More to come soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Yayy! :)**

**I do not own Sailor Moon, I really wish I did but sadly I don't so here is my take on the world of Sailor Moon. Enjoy!**

* * *

"**The King's Love" by Increbresco**

**Chapter 5**

***The Palace***

Serena smiled as she strolled down the long stone corridor. She awoke this morning feeling very refreshed. Today was the first day of class at the Royal Academy. She had dreamt of this day ever since she was a little girl.

Serena was dressed in the Academy uniform which she had to admit was very cute; it was a navy blue dress that went up right above her knees. It had a short cuff sleeves and was laced with a bright gold trim that ran along the collar down to the bottom of the dress. She wore shiny black Mary Janes with knee length white socks.

It was the nicest outfit she ever remembered wearing. She wasn't used to wearing nice clothes like this. The best outfit she owned before this was her Azabu high school uniform which wasn't even that good. But since she was an orphan she couldn't afford to dress like the other girls her age. The only thing she spent her money on was trinkets and school supplies at the mall. Things would be different for her now. She was planning to get a job as a maid in the Palace once she got started with her classes. That way she could start saving money to get her own place by the time she finished the Academy. She would have to ask Andrew about how to get a maid's position the next time she saw him.

Serena stopped outside of her new classroom, peering inside she saw no one. _'I must be early.'_ The room was large with a huge ceiling and three very big windows on the left side of the room that looked out into the eastern courtyards. She gazed out and saw some soldiers training. At the back of the room there seemed to be hundreds of books lining the bookshelves that swallowed up the entire wall from the ground up to the ceiling.

In the front corner of the room near the first window was a large dark gothic looking wood desk and chair. _'That's probably the King's desk'_

Serena was surprised when she noticed that there were only five sets of tables and chairs about a foot apart, each one facing a gigantic large chalkboard that reached up to the ceiling. She thought there would have been more students in the class.

'_Maybe there are other classes'_ she thought.

Taking a deep breath Serena wondered where she should sit. She figured she would sit in the seat nearest to the windows and hoped it didn't belong to anyone because the other students probably had their favorite seats from the previous year and the last thing she wanted was to get off on the wrong foot with anyone. Serena sat nervously awaiting the other students. She turned her head staring towards the window enjoying the light breeze.

"Yo!" said someone startling her. A tall slim young man with light blonde hair sat in the seat beside her. He was dressed in the navy blue uniform, the shirt open with a white tank top underneath. He had several piercings on right ear and very beautiful blue eyes. 'He must be a classmate, he's so handsome!'

"Hi, I'm Serena well Serenity Moon," said Serena giving him a warm smile.

"Serena huh cute! I'm Haruka Tenoh" he replied winking at her.

"It's nice to meet you, have you been in the Academy long?" asked Serena hoping she wouldn't be the only one who was new.

Laughing Haruka replied, "You don't know a lot about the program do you? This program only lasts a year Serena so everyone is new this year."

"Really? But is that enough time to learn all we need to. School usually lasts years how can we possibly learn everything we need in such a short period of time" questioned Serena.

"Well there is a reason King Endymion teaches us. Besides there are techniques that are used you know, magical ways to learn. Don't worry I'll help you" said Haruka giving her a flirtatious smile.

Serena blushed looking away. "Thank You."

Just then the other students came pouring in, Serena barely had time to glance at them when her attention was drawn to the door as King Endymion walked in. He was wearing black slacks with a white long sleeve shirt that was unbuttoned at the top revealing a bit of his muscular chest. His hair was slightly wet and tousled making him look incredibly sexy.

Everyone got up from their seats down on one knee, heads bowed in respect. He gestured for them to take their seats as he went to sit at his desk. No one spoke a word, just thick silence hung in the air. After a few minutes King Endymion got up and leaned against the chalkboard, hands on either sides of him as he gazed at each of them. When his eyes finally met hers she looked away blushing.

"I want everyone to introduce themselves and tell me a little bit about your selves, starting with you" said Endymion pointing to the young woman with long green hair that sat at the other end of the room.

"I'm Trista Meioh, I'm twenty four years old. I have a Masters in Astronomy. And I have spent the last three years studying in the outer planets mostly Pluto" she finished sitting back down. She seemed so sophisticated and smart.

"Thank You Trista, I'm sure it will be a pleasure having you in this class and perhaps we will have time to go over some of the work you have been doing about the outer planets" replied Endymion gesturing for the next student to speak.

A very petite girl with short black hair and dark eyes got up from her seat, "My name is Hotaru and I'm eighteen years old".

King Endymion said nothing of her simple response, just frowned and gestured for the next student to speak.

Serena was overjoyed that Hotaru was close to her age. Although she did seem to have an aura that radiated maturity.

The next student looked as graceful as a Princess when she arose from her seat. She had beautiful wavy sea green hair and striking eyes.

"I'm Michiru Kaioh, I'm twenty two years old. I am a Painter and a Violinist. I have been studying the Arts since I was six years old"

"I have been to several of your concerts Michiru, your music is very spectacular" complemented Endymion.

As Haruka stood up beside Serena going on about his love of mechanics and his aeronautic skills she started to panic. She was going to look like such a fool. She didn't have anything interesting to say and no accomplishments to brag about. At that moment she regretted her decision to attend the Royal Academy. She didn't fit in; she was not as smart as the others.

'_Oh God I wish the Earth would just swallow me up'_ thought Serena frantically as King Endymion gestured for her to stand.

As she stood up she could feel all eyes on her, which made her even more nervous.

"I'm Serenity Moon, but everyone calls me Serena. I'm sixteen years old. I attended Azabu high school and I just want…to umm learn as much as I can" finished Serena sitting back down quickly, embarrassed at her lame answer.

"Well Serena, I hope that I can teach you everything you need to know," replied King Endymion, eyes darkening as he looked at her.

"Ok it's been nice getting to know everyone. We don't need to be formal here so I want you all to call me Endymion. I will do my best to instruct you in everything I need think you need to know so let's get started," went on Endymion.

The three hours in class seemed to go on forever and Serena wondered if time had stopped or something. It felt like six hours instead of three. She was surprised that each student received different class work and everyone did independent work. It was nothing like school. They each had different areas they were to master according to their interests. Hers turned out to be more general. Serena wasn't complaining though she was just glad she could understand the work and not look like a total idiot in class.

Endymion was a very good teacher. He was patient and very reassuring. However he was also such a flirt. She caught him staring at her several times and blushed when he would lick his lips and smile wickedly at her. He seemed to enjoy making her flustered. Every time he came over to her, his body leaned close to her, his deep voice making her squirm in her seat. He radiated a sexual dark energy that made her wish she were back in his bed. She scolded herself several times to keep her focus on her work and not at him.

Finally after an eternity and with a ton of homework for the next day he announced that they could leave. Serena wonder briefly if she should stay behind and say something to him about their previous meeting. However after thinking it over she figured it was probably not a good idea to bring it up unless he did. Especially since she didn't trust herself to be alone with him. So she scrambled to get her things together and left, she was supposed to be meeting Andrew in the courtyard to tell him how her first class went anyway.

As was half way to the courtyard she realized that she had left her homework folder behind. So she ran down the hallway hoping to make it back before Endymion locked the doors. She ran into the room and stopped dead in her tracks shocked at what she saw, Hotaru wrapped in the embrace of Endymion. She had her arms wrapped around his chest and he was stroking her hair in a very gentle, _loving_ manner. Serena felt her heart crumble, backing away quietly she left unnoticed.

***Courtyard***

"How was it Serena?" asked Andrew a huge grin on his face.

"It was fine, nothing like I expected but good" she replied faintly

"That's it? You don't seem as happy as I thought you would be," said Andrew raising an eyebrow at her.

Serena just shrugged looking away. She was so hurt when she saw Endymion with Hotaru. She was sure he liked her. But it turns out he was nothing more than a playboy like she had heard.

"What's wrong? Did something happen with Endymion?" said Andrew hoping to God he wouldn't have to lecture him about staying away from Serena again.

Serena smiled weakly, "No he didn't try anything…I'm just tired I think I need a nap or something"

"Well that's probably because you're not used to Endymion's time whammy trick" stated Andrew.

"What?"

"Didn't you feel like time stopped and your class took forever?"

"Yeah" said Serena eyes widening.

"That's because he bent time so that you guys would have more of his time. After all he does have other duties as King. This way he can stretch his day out. Pretty brilliant eh?" smiled Andrew.

"Yeah I guess," said Serena. _'So that's why it seemed like six hours, it actually was. I wonder what else he can do'_

"I guess you're not in a talking mood today Serena" murmured Andrew feigning hurt.

Serena smiled leaning her head against his shoulder, "Sorry Andy, it's just been a long day. I was wondering if you could get me a maid's position in the Palace. I really want to earn some money for when I leave here".

"Serena…" started Andrew.

"Please Andrew, I need to work," said Serena cutting him off.

Andrew sighed. "Ok, I'll see what I can do. You're lucky I like you so much"

"Thank you" said Serena giving him a hug.

Andrew walked her to her room, telling her all about his fiancé Reika and his upcoming wedding. Serena felt a little jealous of his girlfriend, he was a really nice guy. If she ever had a boyfriend she would want him to be just like Andrew. _Not a two faced bastard like Endymion_ she thought frowning.

Endymion probably did that all the time, tried to defile sweet young girls, playing with their emotions. She wouldn't let him get away with it. Serena wasn't as fragile as she seemed. And she hated people that tried to take advantage of others. _'Yes, starting tomorrow she would show him just how "sweet" she could be'. _If it was one thing Serena was good at especially at the orphanage was rebelling against authority. _Tomorrow Endymion would pay!_

***Classroom***

"I don't approve of this you know," murmured Endymion.

"I know you don't but this is what I want to do Endy, please respect my wishes," replied Hotaru.

Sighing Endymion gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You're so stubborn you know"

"Not as stubborn as you brother" whispered Hotaru a sweet smile on her face.

"Father is going to kill me when he wakes up and finds out that I let you join the Academy instead of sending you off to the Mountains to train as I was supposed to" replied Endymion frowning.

"Don't worry I'll deal with the consequences Endy" said Hotaru. Giving him a peck on the cheek she teleported away leaving him alone.

'_She always could get him to do what she wanted. I guess that's what little sisters do'_ though Endymion. Hotaru was Princess of Earth. She was about two hundred years old and could be quite a handful at times but he loved her. She was one of the few joys he had in his life. '_My sweet little sister'_ he thought smiling.

Glancing out the window he saw Serena and Andrew chatting in the courtyard._ 'I wonder what they're talking about, probably her first day. Andrew must be grilling her about whether he had behaved or not.'_

If only Andrew knew how much self-control it took for him not to kick everyone out of class and lay Serena on his desk and take her over and over again. She looked really good in her uniform and he enjoyed letting his eyes roam freely over her body when she wasn't looking. He loved flirting with her shamelessly in class and loved how nervous she got whenever he came close to her.

Endymion made up his mind last night not to pursue her but after seeing how good she looked this morning he had reconsidered. Besides there was nothing wrong with making her his mistress, it would be an honor for her. She would do until he found a wife. Perhaps if she played her cards right he would keep her even after he was married. He couldn't let her take up too much of his time now though, for he was still searching for the perfect woman to be his queen. He needed someone smart, beautiful, graceful and of noble blood to be his wife. Unfortunately for Serena although she was Andrew's sister she was adopted and so not of noble blood. The King of Earth had standards to adhere to and it would not be acceptable for him to marry someone like her. But she was good enough to be his mistress and that's exactly what he would turn her into.

**_The Next Day..._**

***The Palace ***

Endymion looked down at his watch frowning. _'Where the hell is that girl?'_

It was now exactly an hour since class started and there was no sign of Serena.

'_Maybe she's sick…he would have to send someone to check on her'_

Just then she casually strolled in plopping down on her seat without a word. Everyone glanced nervously at him.

Clearing his throat he approached her, "You're late!"

She gave him a cold stare and replied, "I was busy"

Unsure of why there was such a drastic change in her demeanor he walked away and went to help the other students. However every time he said something in class she would disrupt him, either by asking an inappropriate question, snickering or smacking her gum loudly. She flirted with the soldiers in the courtyard from the window, blowing them kisses and even spent a good amount of time in class shamelessly flirting with Haruka, which pissed Endymion off even more. He was at his wits end with her.

As class came to an end, Endymion started writing the homework assignments on the board when he felt something connect with his head. Turning around he saw a large wad of rolled up paper at his feet. He picked it up and inspected it, unfolding it he realized that it was a few pages from the Ancient Almanac that had been ripped out.

Shocked he looked up and saw Serena smirking at him. _'What the hell is wrong with that brat'_ thought Endymion.

"Are you out of your goddamn mind?" he roared at her startling everyone.

"What do you mean?" replied Serena innocently.

"Are you kidding me? You show up here an hour late, then you act like a little slut and now you're defacing books that have been in my collection since before you were born?" yelled Endymion, his face red with fury.

"Don't you ever call me a slut you stupid bastard" she replied coolly, her eyes challenging him.

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want you dumb little meatball head! It's no wonder you're a damn no good worthless orphan!" shouted Endymion angrily.

Serena stared at him for a minute not saying a word then she got up quietly her bag in one hand, walked up to him and smacked him hard across his face.

There was a collective gasp from the other students. Serenity Moon had just slapped the King of Earth._'Wow'_

Endymion stood frozen in shock as she walked out of the room.

_**Later that day…**_

***King Endymion's Office***

"What happened Endymion? Everyone in the Palace is saying that you got slapped in the face? Did you really impregnate a maid?" said Andrew.

Andrew was very excited but at the same time confused. He finished his training earlier and as he made his way through the palace he heard some pretty interesting rumors. Some of the soldiers said that someone had slapped the King. Then he heard from the maids that Endymion had impregnated a teenager and forced her to have an abortion so she had come to the Palace and slapped him in the face. The groundskeeper told him that he had seen Endymion having a lovers quarrel with a young man from Jupiter. Then Nephrite called saying that he heard Endymion had a love child with a maid years ago and his daughter had come to the palace and slapped him repeatedly. Needless to say even though some of the rumors were too outrageous to be true Andrew never missed out on good gossip.

"Oh geez not you too! You're stupid sister slapped me in the face this morning" whispered Endymion rubbing his forehead. He had a huge headache.

"Lizzie? Why? What did you do?" yelled Andrew ready to fight for his baby sister.

"No you dumbass, the other one, that stupid brat!" muttered Endymion.

"Ohh Serena slapped you? Well I'm sure you deserved it," replied Andrew taking a seat.

"What the hell? I didn't do anything to her, she showed up in class acting like a damn psychotic bitch!" yelled Endymion.

"I don't know man but it doesn't sound like the Serena I know. Just relax, one little slap from some girl and your acting like this," said Andrew laughing.

"One little slap? Are you kidding me? My reputation has been ruined! This is all your damn fault! I'm never doing anything for you again! You and your stupid family are going to be the death of me! I'll tell you what I'm going to do with that brat, I'm going to lock her in the dungeons till she's a 100 and have her whipped everyday!" screamed Endymion.

"Is that really necessary?" replied Andrew.

"Yes its very damn necessary. If that meatball head thinks she can just come into MY palace and act like that she's got another thing coming. I'm the KING of Earth! Not some damn teenager for her to take out her pent up frustrations on!" yelled Endymion pacing the room.

"I think you're blowing this way out of propor-" started Andrew when a ball of energy came within inches of his face. Gasping he ducked out of the way only to see Endymion aiming another one at him.

Groaning he teleported to his room unwilling to deal with Endymion's wrath. _'He's such a drama queen'_ thought Andrew as he dialed the other General's numbers to gossip with them about Endymion.

_**One Month Later…**_

***The Palace***

The last month in the Palace had been very interesting. Serena spent much of her time annoying the hell out of Endymion who had to be held back several times as he tried to murder her. Everyone in the Palace started betting on who would win the war. It was actually really fun to watch, not so much being caught in between but definitely entertaining to watch. It seemed like things between Serena and Endymion couldn't get any worse.

It was now one week before Andrew's wedding. Things had quieted down in the Palace between Serena and Endymion since he had been away from the Palace for the past couple of days.

After meeting Andrew's fiancé Reika last month and becoming fast friends, Serena had been drafted as bridesmaid number five. Serena had to admit she was very excited. She had never been to a wedding before much less been a part of one. Besides she was also glad to have something to distract her from fighting with Endymion.

She hadn't meant for things to go this far between them but every time he insulted her she just became furious and couldn't let it go. _'He's just the most egotistical self centered jerk in the world' _He always cut below the belt and she would be damned if she let him get away with it before getting a few jabs in too. As a result they had become bitter enemies. They could hardly be in the same room together without a fight breaking out. It had gotten so bad that she had stopped going to class and instead did her studies in her room alone.

Serena sighed. 'I miss the girls' She hadn't seen her friends in awhile. Between studying and fighting with Endymion, she didn't have the time to hang out with them. It didn't seem like she would have much time soon both since the wedding was fast approaching and Andrew promised that she could start training for the maid's job next month.

At least she had Andrew, although he was busy all the time now with his duties and the wedding. Luckily she became fast friends with Haruka and Michiru from class. They were so much more mature than her and she hoped she could learn a lot from them. They had even been as kind as to bring her the work she missed from class. She had been shocked and very embarrassed to find out that Haruka was a girl and that she was in a relationship with Michiru, nevertheless she envied them. They seemed like a perfect fit.

'_I hope I can find someone like that one day' _thought Serena dreamily.

***King Endymion's Office***

Andrew made his way to the King's office hoping to leave his wedding invitation on Endymion's desk. Of course he already invited him but he still thought it appropriate to bring him the actual invite, which was written on beautiful teal hand woven paper, it was a jewel-incrusted masterpiece. Andrew had picked it out himself, it was the one thing he was in charge of for the wedding and he made sure it was the best. It was ridiculously expensive however no expense had been spared for his wedding. _'After all you only marry the woman of your dreams once'_ thought Andrew happily.

His wedding would be the most magnificent event ever; he would wed his beautiful blushing bride in the courtyard of the Palace. He had hoped to do the ceremony in the rose garden but he knew that's where Endymion wanted his wedding to take place and he couldn't take that away from him. The guests had been invited, the flowers had been ordered, the cake was being baked and the decorations were hung. It was only a matter of days now.

He sauntered into the office whistling happily when he saw Endymion's frowning face staring back at him from behind the desk. "Hey! You're back, I was beginning to think you might miss my wedding."

Endymion cast him a cold look, "Wipe that stupid grin off your face, it's annoying as hell"

"Well I see you're in a wonderful mood as usual your majesty," said Andrew sarcastically. He handed Endymion the invitation and waited for his reaction.

Endymion took one look at it and tossed it aside, "That's the ugliest invitation I have ever seen in my life."

"What? Are you kidding me? I picked that out myself!"

"That explains it then" replied Endymion.

"I must say Endy this time you've gone too far!" said Andrew pouting. _'How dare him! It's a beautiful invitation'_

Andrew sat in the sofa at the corner of the room legs crossed and arms folded, stewing over Endymion's comment. _'Some people have no class!'_

"Would you stop whining already? You are such a damn woman! Don't think I don't know that you have been gossiping about me with the other Generals!" said Endymion frowning.

"…"

"Seriously?" asked Endymion getting up from his desk. He folded his arms and stood in front of Andrew waiting for him to speak.

"…" Andrew just looked away, chin raised proudly.

"You're giving me the silent treatment because I didn't like your ugly invitation," said Endymion a smile gracing his lips.

"…"

"Oh geez well good I like you better this way anyway, you talk too much all the damn time", said Endymion chuckling.

Andrew frowned. He wouldn't give Endymion the satisfaction of breaking his silence. _'That's what he gets for insulting my precious invitation'_

Five minutes passed in absolute silence. Endymion stared at Andrew waiting for him to crack; he knew Andrew couldn't go long without talking, it was just a matter of time.

Andrew starting shifting around in the sofa staring everywhere but at Endymion. After another minute he burst out, "Damnit I hate you! That invitation is beautiful and you know it!"

Endymion threw his head back laughing at Andrew, "I knew you couldn't last another minute."

"Whatever" said Andrew rolling his eyes.

"When will the guys be here? I mean the wedding is in a few days so there isn't much time" asked Endymion changing the subject.

Andrew piped up instantly, he loved talking about his wedding, "Well Nephrite said he would be here tomorrow night so will Zoisite and Kunzite and Jadeite are supposed to arrive the day after tomorrow."

"I hope you appreciate the fact that I am letting them take a break from their duties to come to your wedding" said Endymion.

"Yes thank you your wonderfulness," muttered Andrew rolling his eyes.

"I'm still mad at you for pairing me up with Serena in the wedding procession by the way." Said Endymion.

"You better get over it already, Reika wants her to be in the wedding! And you were the only one without a bridesmaid to walk down the aisle with. Besides she is my sister you know," said Andrew.

He had already made sure to inform his parents of his little lie about Serena. They were very understanding for they were practically in love with Serena. His parents met her at his engagement party three weeks ago and had commended the way she demanded respect from Endymion when he tried to pick a fight with her. They also loved the fact that she was so beautiful, kind and close friends with Lizzie. Needless to say Andrew's parents thought Serena was very special and he suspected they were sincerely interested in adopting her. He didn't want to say anything yet to Serena because he knew she loved her parents very much and he was unsure of how to bring it up to her.

"Well she's an idiot," murmured Endymion thoughtfully.

"Isn't she the same "idiot" you were trying to sleep with a couple of weeks ago?" said Andrew grinning.

"I knew you would throw that in my face!" replied Endymion pouting.

"Well it's true. Your relationship with her has taken such a turn for the worst", said Andrew sighing. He hated it when people he loved fought.

"That's because I was deceived when I first met her into thinking she was a beautiful angel but now I see her for what she really is, an annoying brat!" said Endymion frowning.

Andrew rolled his eyes, "I just hope you two don't fight during my wedding or else I will kill you both."

Endymion smirked leaning against his desk, "You don't have to worry about that, I'll be busy with my date"

"Who's your date?" asked Andrew nervously. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Princess Beryl" said Endymion proudly.

Andrew's jaw dropped. 'Oh no, not that bitch'

Beryl was the Princess of Acerbus, a dark planet on the edge of the galaxy. She was as sinister and cruel as her mother Queen Metalia. Beryl had been Endymion's girlfriend a century ago. She was cold, rude and only after Endymion so she could become Queen of Earth.

Andrew hated her with a vengeance. She acted like she was entitled to everything and she treated him like crap. Besides everyone knew Beryl kept numerous lovers on the side while Endymion courted her. And now it seemed like Endymion would be dating her again. So that's why he's been in Acerbus for the last couple of days. Andrew hoped that Endymion wasn't considering marrying her, but she was the only woman he was ever serious about.

"I'm thinking of keeping her around longer this time, who knows if it works out I might consider marriage" said Endymion smiling.

'_Nooo! I have to talk to the guys when they get here, we can't let this happen'_ thought Andrew frantically. He would do whatever it took to keep that witch Beryl from sinking her claws into Endymion again. Andrew just hoped he could get rid of her before he went away on his honeymoon or else it might be too late.

**More to come soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 finally! Yayy! :)**

**I do not own Sailor Moon, I really wish I did but sadly I don't so here is my take on the world of Sailor Moon. Enjoy!**

**The King's Love by Increbresco**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**A few days later…**

***The Palace***

Serena sat eating her breakfast in the large kitchen of the palace where the meals for the King, the soldiers and everyone else in the Palace were prepared. She had grown accustomed to eating here instead of at the Commons dining room ever since she became friends with Luna and Artemis.

Serena laughed as she watched Luna whack Artemis on the head with a ladle. Artemis yelled trying to get away. Luna's face was burning red as she shook her fists at him.

Luna and Artemis were the funniest people Serena had ever met. Andrew introduced her to Artemis recently, as he would be training her for the maid's position in a few weeks. Luna was the head of the kitchen and Artemis was in charge of the chambermaids; they had both been loyal servants at the Palace for many years. They were also married and apparently very much in love although they seemed to argue a lot.

They were a very beautiful couple though; Luna was very striking with her long wavy dark hair, cobalt blue eyes and soft curves. She had a gentleness about her like you could tell her anything and she would understand. Artemis was very handsome; he was tall and slim with long silver hair and golden eyes. They were both very different; Luna was strict and always worried about getting things done while Artemis was always playful and flirting with the chambermaids, which usually drove Luna crazy.

"Artemis if I catch you ogling any of those maids again I'll divorce you!" yelled Luna as she went back to stirring the contents of the pot she had just put on the stove.

Artemis smirked wickedly, draping his arms over Luna, "Darling, I only have eyes for you."

"Don't you try to sweet talk me mister, I'm going to be keeping an eye on you!" muttered Luna.

"You see what I have to deal with Serena, the lack of trust, it hurts me!" said Artemis clutching his heart playfully as he staggered down on the seat beside her.

"Don't listen to him Serena. He's in big trouble when we get back to our room" said Luna smiling sweetly at Serena.

Artemis turned to Serena and rolled his eyes "That just means we're going to have lots of make up sex tonight."

Serena blushed choking on her pancakes.

"Artemis don't say that to such a young girl!" yelled Luna blushing.

"Serena's not that young, she's old enough. Besides everyone knows that Serena got it on with the King a couple of weeks ago," replied Artemis nonchalantly.

"What? We didn't sleep together well…we did but we didn't have sex!" exclaimed Serena.

"News travels fast here Serena, you have to realize that your arrival here has riled everyone up" said Luna.

Serena sighed, "What do you mean? I haven't done anything"

"The King let you sleep in his bed! That's a big deal; he never lets anyone go into his room! And he allows you to argue with him on a daily basis! That's very strange," said Artemis as he reached over to pick a strip of bacon off Serena's plate.

Luna whacked him on the hand with her spoon, "Don't be rude Artemis! Don't you have chores to do?"

"Okay I'm going," said Artemis backing away, hands in the air.

When he left, Luna turned to Serena who looked deep in thought. "Don't let it get to you, its just rumors. Everyone is easily excited here."

"I know, I just…this all feels very surreal sometimes, me and Endymion fighting all the time. He just gets under my skin. I came here to study not fight. I don't want people thinking that I slept with the King either, its just so embarrassing," muttered Serena weakly. _'I shouldn't have come here' _shethought. Maybe things would have been simpler if she was still at her old school and living at the orphanage.

"Serena, you don't have anything to be embarrassed about. You are a very courageous girl; you stood up for yourself against the King. You didn't let him seduce you and you held your ground," said Luna giving her a warm smile.

"No one looks down at you here either, everyone is happy you're here. They think you're wonderful for putting the King to his place. And even though they think you slept with him, that will blow over soon enough. Things will be getting pretty interesting around here soon" continued Luna.

"What do you mean?" asked Serena confused.

"Princess Beryl is coming to stay for awhile, she's his date for Andrew's wedding," replied Luna.

Serena's eyes widened, "Who is Princess Beryl?"

"Princess Beryl was his girlfriend aka his mistress a long time ago. She's only after his throne. She's the only woman he has ever been serious about though. I heard from Andrew that he's considering marriage with her," said Luna sadly.

"What?" croaked Serena weakly.

"I know. It's hard to believe but he's very lonely and I think that has made him desperate. She's a horrible vain greedy woman Serena and I advise you to steer clear of her while she's here. It wouldn't be good if she heard any of the rumors going around about you and Endymion," said Luna.

Serena sucked in a breath; she wondered how beautiful this Beryl was. _'She must be beautiful for Endymion to want her as his wife' _thought Serena sadly. She wasn't sure why she was suddenly depressed, its not like it was any of her business who the jerk dated.

"I'll do my best to avoid her Luna, thanks for giving me the heads up," murmured Serena pushing her plate aside. She had suddenly lost her appetite.

***Elsewhere***

The maids stood at the window sighing dreamily as they gazed at the handsome group of men below. Five men sat huddled together on a bench in the courtyard plotting. Their leader was the head general known as Andrew. The others were General Zoisite considered a genius to most who knew him, he was slim and with long chestnut brown hair that he usually kept in a pony tail. General Kunzite no doubt the most charming of the group was tall and muscular; his eyes were light brown and hair was long and silver. General Jadeite was known as the most troublesome of the group, with his short blonde hair and dark eyes. And lastly General Nephrite, the strongest, with his long fiery red hair and dark brown eyes.

These men, the trusty generals of King Endymion's army had gathered to come up with a plan to dispose of the impending threat known as Beryl. However after an hour at it they had come up with no plan of action.

"Oh crap…I'm going to start looking for another job. I'll actually have to start doing work," muttered Jadeite frantically.

"Don't worry Jadeite, we just need to calculate the right variables that would enable us to get the results we want" said Zoisite as he tried to console Jadeite.

Andrew rolled his eyes at Zoisite, "This shouldn't be that complicated, I mean she's just one woman, one incredibly evil sinister woman."

"I say we kill her and make it look like an accident," said Nephrite, running his hand along the blade of his sword.

"I'm going to ignore that comment Nephrite, how about if Kunzite seduces her and then Endymion walks in and catches them in bed?" said Andrew excitedly.

Kunzite ran his hands through his hair in exasperation, "Hell no! I'm not touching that demon woman and if I did Endymion would murder me!"

"I thought you loved all women Kunz," joked Jadeite.

"Even I have standards," replied Kunzite shuddering at the thought of seducing Beryl.

"Well we're back at square one, come on guys we can't let Endymion get back together with her. She cannot be Queen of Earth, we'll all be doomed" yelled Andrew panicking at the thought of living in a world ruled by Beryl.

"How about Serena?" said Zoisite suddenly.

"Serena? What about her?" said Andrew worry evident on his face at the mention of her name. He hoped this wasn't going where he thought this was. _'I never should have introduced these guys to her'_

"Well I think we can all agree she is very beautiful. Since she and Endymion seem to have some strange relationship going and we know he's attracted to her, she should seduce him. That will keep him away from Beryl for sure" said Zoisite coolly.

"Yes! That's perfect! Good job Zoi" said Nephrite slapping Zoisite on the back.

"Absolutely not!" boomed Andrew.

"Why not? She's just the girl for the job. Endymion obviously wants her, who knows she could end up being the Queen of the Earth," said Jadeite glaring at Andrew. _'Serena will have Endymion eating out of the palms of her hands and I won't have to start doing my work'_ he thought happily.

"Don't be ridiculous! She's only sixteen! We can't ask her to do something like that! She's my sister; I'm not going to use her like that. Besides in case you haven't been paying attention to what I have been saying the past couple of weeks, they hate each other!" yelled Andrew in exasperation.

"Serena seems cool, I think if we should ask her. And she's not your sister Andrew! Also I don't think they hate each other, its just the sexual tension that's got them all grumpy if you ask me" said Kunzite smirking. He had met Serena when he arrived at the Palace, they all had. She was a very down to earth beautiful girl no doubt able to handle herself just fine.

Zoisite looked at Kunzite thoughtfully for a minute "I agree with Kunz, based on my observations there doesn't seem to be much hate between them, just a few underlying frustrations. However I don't think we should ask Serena to seduce Endymion. We don't need to, we can just nudge them in the right direction that's all."

Andrew sighed, "Kunz she's as dear to me as my sister, and ok lets say I agree with this plan, what do you mean by nudging them Zoi?"

Andrew wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea of tricking Serena into seducing Endymion however he had to admit there was more to those two than met the eye.

Jadeite shrugged, "We could lock them in a room together or find ways to make sure they bump into each other more during the day. That way they might you know find themselves unable to resist their attraction to each other. We have to work fast though, Beryl will be here in three days!"

"I guess that's not so bad, I mean if they both end up liking each other on their own then its not like we tricked anyone" replied Andrew. _'I just hope we don't end up regretting this' _thought Andrew frowning.

_**Later that day…**_

Serena rushed down the marble staircase and pushed past the large metal doors making her way to the Palace entrance. She received word saying she had guests. _'Who could possibly be visiting me here?'_

She paused when she reached the large metal gates, her jaw dropping in shock, "Raye! Mina! Lita! Ami! What are you guys doing here?"

"Surprise!" they shouted hugging Serena.

"What's going on?" asked Serena happy to see her friends.

"We came to visit you and we also have some big news!" said Mina excitedly.

Ami glanced at the others before turning to face her, a smile on her face, "Well I was offered a research assistant position with the Head Doctor in the Medical Unit here so I'll be working at the Palace from now on."

"Seriously? That's awesome Ami," murmured Serena in awe. It was no surprise to her that Ami would be given such a good opportunity she was very gifted after all.

"Serena we all got some good offers to work in the Palace and we decided to go with it seeing as how we never get to hang out with you anymore besides summer is coming and we have all the free time in the world" said Mina smiling.

"Yeah, I'll be working with your friend Luna helping her prepare the daily meals in the Palace!" said Lita grinning.

"I got a job as a maid so we'll be working together! We'll get to wear a cute uniform and flirt with all those hot soldiers," squealed Mina happily.

Serena looked puzzled, "But you're family is so well off Mina, you don't need to work"

Mina laughed, "I know but my mom has been threatening to cut me off again since I maxed out her credit card last week, so this way I'll have my own money to go shopping with!"

"You're going to be here too Raye?" asked Serena grinning.

Raye smirked at her, "Just so you know I'm not doing this entirely for your benefit, it's a great opportunity. I'll be assisting the high priests with the daily blessings they perform for the King and the Palace."

"You guys are amazing!" said Serena with tears in her eyes. She knew they had probably done everything in their power to find a way for her to see them more. She was ecstatic; Andrew would be leaving on his honeymoon soon so she would have been stuck in the palace alone all day otherwise.

"Come on Serena, show us around!" said Lita tugging her arm.

"Ok let's go, this is going to be awesome! The five of us back together again!" murmured Serena excitedly.

_**The Next Day…**_

_*****_**Throne Room**_*****_

Peace flourished throughout the Kingdom of Earth for the last couple hundred years. Endymion knew it was great however since there was no wars to fight or battles to wage he became extremely bored.

Endymion currently sat on his throne adorned with his golden crown feeling utterly useless._ 'I'm going to go mad if I don't find something to do soon' _he thought miserably.

He completed all his paperwork earlier this morning; it only took him two hours actually. Surely the King of Earth has more to do but alas it was not so. With the Council doing most of the work, he merely made important executive decisions. The Council had been in place since the beginning of his father's reign a long time ago. They were made up of a select group of exceptional individuals, the smartest of their kind, powerful men and women that helped run the Kingdom. Turns out they do their jobs so exceptionally well that it gave him little else to do.

He could have went with the generals to the local bar, they were eager to drink and be merry on their little vacation but he had never been much of a drinker.

Endymion sighed. _'I wonder what Andrew is up to…probably wedding stuff.'_ All everyone talked about was the stupid wedding; he couldn't wait until the whole wedding fiasco was over so things would go back to normal.

Then a horrifying realization struck him, _'Shit! I forgot to buy Andrew a wedding present!'_

Endymion wouldn't believe he forgot, it was kind of miraculous actually since Andrew had been bugging him for the last couple of weeks about what he was getting him. It would be too late to have one of his servants order anything special from abroad. The wedding was in two days, where the hell could he get a gift now.

He couldn't ask any of the generals, they would tell Andrew. If Andrew found out he would take it personally and be upset. As much as Endymion didn't like inconveniencing himself Andrew was still his best friend since childhood, someone who had been there for him his whole life. _'Maybe I can bestow some fake title on him'_ thought Endymion.

Andrew was too smart for that though; he would probably figure it out.

After thinking for a few minutes, he figured he would have to get a gift for Andrew and Reika right here in Crystal Tokyo. He was in no mood to travel far. Asking any of the servants would be out of the question, they would think it strange and go blabbing around to everyone else in the palace. And Hotaru was away visiting friends on Venus for the next two days. _'Damnit!'_

A nagging voice inside him pointed out the obvious person to help him with his dilemma, his arch nemesis Serena. The only problem was that they hated each other and with all the fighting they had been doing the last couple of weeks it probably wasn't a good idea. However he had no one else and she seemed to be pretty close to Andrew so she would be able to help him pick out a good gift.

Endymion groaned in misery. _'Well it looks like I have no choice, I better go hunt down the little bunny'_

***The Courtyard***

Serena and Mina sat on a wooden bench chatting. Mina had insisted on showing up at the Palace again today so they could check out the good-looking soldiers and have girl talk.

"Serena! You just need to admit that he's a sexy beast and you like him," exclaimed Mina.

"Ok so Endymion is a sexy beast and I like him a lot geez!" yelled Serena in frustration trying to get Mina off her back.

"Really? I had no idea you felt this way Meatball Head" came a deep voice from behind Serena, startling the two blondes.

"Oh My God!" exclaimed Mina when she saw the King. _'He's gorgeous!'_

After staring at him for a minute she bowed in respect and introduced herself. Endymion smiled at her, signaling for her to stand.

"My what a lovely friend you have Meatball Head" said Endymion kissing the palm of Mina's hand causing her to blush furiously.

"Get away from her you dirty dog! And don't call me that!" shouted Serena pulling Mina to her side protectively.

"Serena!" yelled Mina in shock. She couldn't believe Serena had just talked to the King like that.

"He's a man whore Mina! He already has two girlfriends! He just wants to add more women to his harem"

"First of all there is only one woman here and a Meatball Head! Secondly I do not have a harem or any girlfriends so get your facts straight," said Endymion wondering where the hell she heard that.

"My name is S-E-R-E-N-A! And I saw you with Hotaru after class my first day at the academy. And I know all about your Princess Bimbo!" yelled Serena. _'How dare that pig deny the truth'_

Endymion stared at her in confusion for a moment before bursting into laughter, "You're a loon Meatball Head, Hotaru is my sister you ditz!"

Serena's jaw dropped in shock, "What?"

"Yeah just about everyone in the world knows that but you! You're really something Meatball Head!" said Endymion laughing. He couldn't believe that Serena thought Hotaru was his girlfriend, she was no doubt delusional.

"Huh? But I saw…" Serena paused frowning. _'Oh my God, Hotaru is his sister? I guess that explains why they were hugging' _thought Serena.

Then it dawned on her, she had been treating Endymion like a jerk the last couple of weeks because she thought he was some heartless playboy but he hadn't done anything wrong. Regret flooded her. _'Maybe I should apologize to him'_

Serena dismissed that thought as Endymion continued laughing, _'No he's still a jerk, he had insulted me too many times for me to forgive him and there's still that Beryl woman.'_

"Stop laughing at me moron! Never mind her what about your Princess Bimbo!" yelled Serena her face blazing red.

"Jealousy isn't a good look on you Meatball Head," said Endymion smirking. _'So the little meatball head wants me'_

"Ha! I'm not jealous. I feel sorry for any woman that would fall for a scoundrel like you!" replied Serena pouting. She hated the smug look on his face.

"Weren't you the one who was just saying how sexy I am and how much you like me?" replied Endymion arching an amused eyebrow at her.

"I said no such thing! Come on Mina let's go, I don't want to be around this bastard for another minute!" muttered Serena tugging on Mina's arm.

Mina had been standing silently in awe of the banter between the King and Serena. Needless to say she picked up on the sexual tension radiating off the two. _'These two have it bad!' _she thought happily.

"Wait!" called Endymion as the two blondes walked off. As annoying as Serena was he still needed her help.

"Meatbal-Serena! Please wait I need to ask you something!" said Endymion grabbing hold of her.

"What do you want?" said Serena trying her best to squirm out of his grip.

"Mina could you excuse us for a minute?" asked Endymion.

Mina winked at Serena, "Sure, I'll see you later Serena"

"Traitor" muttered Serena as Mina walked off leaving her alone with the devil that looked awfully nervous suddenly.

Endymion glanced at her and hesitantly spoke, "I forgot to buy Andrew a wedding present! I need you to go with me into the city and help me pick something out"

Serena burst out laughing, that's what had the Almighty King Endymion nervous.

"Why should I help you?" asked Serena a huge grin plastered on her face.

"I'll do anything you want please," muttered Endymion weakly. He hated begging.

Serena thought long and hard for a few minutes and then a wicked smile slowly spread across her face, "Ok I'll help you but if I do this you can never call me Meatball Head again!"

"Fine" muttered Endymion. _'Well that was easy, although I will miss calling her that, it suits her.'_

"That's not all, I want you to take me to Andrew's wedding as your date!" said Serena the words escaping her lips before she had time to think it through.

Endymion gasped, "What?"

"You heard me! That way you will have a miserable time and your girlfriend will hate you. It's the least I can ask for since you have been driving me insane the last couple of weeks" replied Serena confidently. _'Yeah that's why I want to be his date' _she thought trying to reassure herself.

Endymion stared at her a minute trying to make sense of her request. He was beyond confused. Maybe Serena really did like him. He took a moment to cast his eyes over her body realizing that he would definitely be able to have a taste of her if he agreed to take her as his date. After all as annoying as she was, her beauty was still evident to him.

"Okay Meatball Head, I'll take you as my date" said Endymion finally. _'Beryl is going to be furious when I cancel on her'_

"Good " exclaimed Serena a triumphant smile on her face.

Endymion rolled his eyes at her "Ok let's go Serena, I don't have all day."

He took her hands in his and teleported into the city.

_**A few hours later…**_

***Moonlight Mile ***

Serena was in awe at everything around her. She had never been shopping in this district of Crystal Tokyo before. It was no doubt where the most elite individuals in the city came to shop. Endymion made the decision to go with jewelry as a wedding present for Andrew and Reika. He explained to her that there was no greater honor for a family than to pass on heirloom pieces. Therefore if he gave them jewels they could pass it on to their children one day and vice versa, it would be perfect. It was actually a pretty good idea.

Serena felt a little sad when she thought about her own parents. She had nothing to remember them by or pass on except for the memories in her heart and she feared they too would fade one day. That thought depressed her immensely.

They were now in one of the most largest and expensive jewelry stores in Crystal Tokyo. Serena's eyes seemed to be pulled in every direction, there was beautiful diamonds, rubies, emeralds and even stones she wasn't aware existed. Everything was gorgeous and adorned with the finest gold and silver.

"Stop gaping Meatball Head and help me pick out the best pieces," said Endymion rolling his eyes at her.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be calling me that!" replied Serena pouting.

"Old habits die hard…" muttered Endymion, eyes roaming the jewelry cases.

"It's just that I've never seen such beautiful jewelry in my life!" exclaimed Serena unable to contain her excitement. She pictured herself dressed in the dazzling ruby earrings in front of her wondering if it would make her look elegant.

"Hmmn…" murmured Endymion in agreement. _'That's right, I forgot she used to be an orphan, she'll get used to having money soon enough' _he thought. After all she was Andrew's sister now and his family were not impoverished.

"Why are we here again?" asked Serena drooling over a beautiful set of moonstone jewels. It was a moonstone pendant in the shape of a crescent moon hanging from a simple gold chain. And it was paired with sparkling diamond and moonstone earrings. Serena felt herself almost tear up, it was just so magnificent. It was also beyond anything she could afford in her lifetime, the thought made her frown.

"We are here because we have been searching for a present for the last three hours and there seems to be nothing else in this useless city except jewelry that's worth giving" groaned Endymion while running his hands through his hair as he came up behind her to see what was fascinating her so much.

'_It's certainly a stunning piece'_ he thought when he saw the moonstone set that had captured her attention. He could imagine laying the necklace on her gorgeous little neck, the pendant hanging just above her breasts.

Snapping himself out of his little fantasy he grasped Serena's hand and dragged her over to the manager, "Come on, we need to focus on what we came for."

"Welcome! My what a beautiful couple! How can I help you today?" asked the Manager making Serena blush.

"We are planning on spending a lot of money here today. We'll need more than one pieces and some items customized," said Endymion gesturing for the manager to follow him.

Serena was in awe of Endymion. _'He has a very domineering presence'_ she thought, feeling slightly turned on by it. She bit down on her lip as he kept his grip on her keeping her close to his side. He looked to her several times for reassurances about various pieces and she felt herself melting under his intense gaze.

Finally after an eternity and an unspeakable amount of money spent they left the store. The order would be rushed and delivered to the Palace on the day of the wedding.

***A few blocks away***

Nephrite, Kunzite, Jadeite, Zoisite and Andrew stumbled out of the Barking Spider smiling profusely. They were practically inebriated as they searched for a good place to eat.

"Damn I'm starving, feed me!" yelled Jadeite shaking his fists in the air.

"Calm down Jadeite! You're such a whiner," said Kunzite rolling his eyes. He wasn't sure why he was there in the first place; no one had wanted to pick up any women so they had spent the whole morning drinking.

Zoisite groaned feeling a headache forming, "I can't believe you guys dragged me out drinking so early! We're drunk and it's not even one o'clock in the afternoon!"

Andrew just laughed. He was having the time of his life. Usually he wasn't one for drinking especially so early in the day but he would be a married man soon therefore he was going to enjoy every moment of being a carefree guy like the rest of his friends for as long as he could.

"You guys are out because it's…WHOA!" burst you Andrew as he froze in the middle of the sidewalk.

"What the hell Andy!" yelled Nephrite as he bumped into Andrew.

Andrew stood with his mouth agape a single finger pointing across the street to the glass window of a restaurant. Sitting in said restaurant was none other than Serena and Endymion, both seemed preoccupied with each other, laughing and eating.

They guys all froze mouths hanging open when they saw Endymion feeding Serena what seemed to be a piece of chocolate cake.

Finally Zoisite muttered, "Umm how did this happen?"

"I have no clue… Endy hardly goes out of the palace anymore so this is major plus they seem so cozy!" said Andrew wondering what the hell was going on.

"He gets his charm from me! I taught him everything I know," said Kunzite his chest swelling with pride at the sight of Endymion and Serena.

Jadeite on the other hand was drooling, "That cake sure looks good!"

"Hey! Watch it! You're drooling on my boots idiot!" shouted Nephrite as he smacked Jadeite on the back of the head trying to snap him out of it.

The five men continued to spy on the unsuspecting couple in the restaurant, their stomachs empty but their hearts filled with joy. Their King was on his first date in a long time.

***Restaurant ***

Serena blushed when Endymion reached over and fed her some of his chocolate cake. Endymion had demanded they have lunch; it was apparently her reward for helping him shop. She didn't mind, if it was one thing she was known for was a big appetite.

"Do you like it?" asked Endymion grinning at her. He was enjoying himself immensely. Things couldn't be going better. He was being his usual charming self and he could tell Serena was enraptured by him.

He had to admit he was really enjoying her company also. They had talked for a long time, she told him stories about her time at the orphanage and he had retorted with his own childhood adventures. Endymion was starting to realize that he genuinely liked Serena despite their previous bickering. She was beautiful and funny.

"Yes it's very sweet… Do you want to try some of my ice cream sundae?" said Serena blushing.

"Yes I'll have some," replied Endymion smirking.

Serena flushed when she noticed he was waiting expectantly. _'He wants me to feed him!'_ Her heart was racing as she dug into her sundae and leaned over the table offering a spoonful to him.

Endymion smiled wickedly opening his mouth and letting the ice cream melt against his tongue. He grabbed her hand just as she was about to pull away and took another lick of her spoon making Serena blush even more than she already was.

"Am I embarrassing you Serenity?" Endymion asked silkily as he took a bite of his chocolate cake.

"A little…" murmured Serena avoiding his eyes. _'Of course I'm embarrassed! I'm sitting here with the hottest guy ever and we're feeding each other dessert!'_ she thought.

Endymion smiled at her shyness. She was just so innocent that he couldn't help teasing her all the time. Their little shopping trip had turned into a date and he was not complaining. He found himself hanging on to her every word and looking forward to her warm smile that seemed to brighten up everything around it. After mulling things over in his head he knew that he wanted her to come back to class. It would be a step in the right direction and he hoped it would lead to the two of them becoming intimate.

"I want you to come back to class," Endymion said finally, nervously awaiting her response.

"Why should I?" asked Serena frowning. She didn't know if it was a good idea because although they were getting along right now it might not last.

"You're a lot smarter than you realize Serena. This program is only for a year, and in all seriousness you should take advantage of what I can teach you. And I think we need to put our previous fighting behind us and move on."

Serena sighed staring at Endymion. She didn't know if she should trust him. He was so confusing. Half the time they were fighting and the other half he's flirting shamelessly with her. Serena was sure he wanted to have some sort of relationship with her most likely sexual. She didn't have any experience with men and that made her extra cautious. A broken heart was what she wanted to avoid desperately. And she feared that's what any kind of relationship with Endymion would result in. However she wasn't immune to his charms, he was so handsome and sweet when he wanted to be.

"I'll come back if we agree to be friends," murmured Serena softly. She hesitantly reached her hands over the table intending to shake his hands as if to signify a truce.

Endymion chuckled taking her hand in his and shaking it firmly, "Ok Meatball Head, we'll be friends forever!"

***Across the Street***

"They're shaking hands?" said Kunzite frowning.

"Yeah shouldn't they be making out or something" muttered Nephrite.

Jadeite groaned "Can't we go eat?! I'm starving!"

"OMG is that Serena!" yelled a female voice nearby causing the five men to whirl around.

Four very attractive young women stood gaping at Serena and Endymion. Each woman striking in her own way.

The chipper blonde exclaimed happily, "Look that's the King she's with! I told you guys he's such a fox!"

Andrew's brows furrowed as he inspected the women. They seemed oblivious to the generals' presence, obviously enthralled by the couple in the restaurant. After a moment realization struck him, _'These must be Serena's friends!' _He recalled seeing a picture of them in Serena's room.

Andrew walked over briskly to them intent on introducing himself, "Ladies, I beg your pardon, I do believe we are all gawking at the same couple. I'm Andrew, I don't know if Serena has mentioned me before?"

They smiled brightly nodding their heads.

The tall dark haired beauty strode forward nodding her head, "Yes Serena talks about you all the time, you're practically her new best friend! I'm Raye, and the blonde beside me is Mina, and that's Ami and Lita."

"Nice to meet you ladies. I feel the same way; Serena has become one of my closest friends too. Oh how rude of me. Allow me to introduce you to my comrades, these are Generals Nephrite, Kunzite, Zoisite and Jadeite" replied Andrew gesturing to the men beside him.

"It's a pleasure, Mina," whispered Kunzite kissing her hand. He couldn't believe his luck had changed; finally there were some women. And this Mina was a goddess.

Mina giggled blushing slightly, "You can say that again."

"It certainly is an honor to meet some of Serena's lovely friends," said Nephrite as he took Lita's hand in his. Nephrite was in awe of the beautiful Amazonian woman in front of him, she radiated strength and confidence. And he liked that a lot.

Lita laughed shaking his hand as firmly as she could. She gasped surprised when he met her equal force, he was quite strong. Usually other guys would groan in pain and pull their hand away but not this man he just squeezed harder.

"Is that Sterlington's Advanced Guide to Chemistry?" asked Zoisite excitedly, pointing to the book in Ami's hand. He had never met a woman especially one as lovely as Ami who was interested in such advanced subjects.

"Yes, its one of my favorites," replied Ami blushing. This man was very handsome and she was surprised that he was familiar with her book not most people she met were.

Jadeite stood smirking at the lovely Raye, she was quite a sight. Her hair long and dark, her expression radiated passion and rebellion. He instantly forgot his roaring stomach as he grasped her hand caressing it softly before planting a light kiss on it.

Raye arched an eyebrow at the man before her amazed at his forwardness. She pulled back her hand as if it had been burnt when he kissed it. Flicking her hair she threw him a glare and proceeded to ignore him.

Andrew laughed awkwardly, it seemed everyone had forgotten about him. He glanced back at the restaurant window and frowned. Serena and Endymion were nowhere in sight. A thought struck him suddenly; maybe Serena's friends could help them with their little plan to get Serena and Endymion together.

He cleared his throat loudly, "Would you ladies mind accompanying us for lunch? We have a lot to talk about."

_**Later that Day…**_

***The Rose Gardens***

Endymion strolled in the rose gardens taking in the scents around him. Zoisite was supposed to be meeting him here to go over his plans for the new scientific institute they were building in Crystal Tokyo. He had been suspicious about why they were to meet in the gardens but Zoisite was worried about Andrew being upset if he found out they were working since Andrew had demanded all the Generals relax and enjoy their vacation for the next two weeks.

The generals had returned from their little drinking escapade as giddy as schoolgirls, apparently they met some women who captured their attentions. When he asked about them, the guys became very suspicious and avoided the subject. He didn't press them for information though, he was glad they didn't see him with Serena or else they would no doubt try to meddle in his personal business.

After he and Serena returned to the Palace, they parted ways. She went off to the library claiming there were some books she wanted to read. Endymion in turn made up the excuse of having work to do. It wasn't true of course, he didn't have anything to do but he knew she felt a little awkward after their lunch "date".

'_Where the hell is Zoi?'_ he thought. The rose garden was lush and beautiful, with hundreds of blooming roses and large trees. This was his favorite place in the palace. His mother had built it for him on his sixth birthday, she wanted him to remember than no matter how important he was or how busy he became he should always stop and smell the roses. Endymion smiled as he thought of his mother, he missed her dearly, it would be a year before she would awaken along with his father.

Endymion sighed. He could have really used his mother's advice right now. He was conflicted about whether or not he should court Beryl. After spending those couple of days with her in Acerbus and inviting her to the wedding, he thought he was doing the right thing. She was a good woman, beautiful, and with the right nobility. He could tolerate her and she was good in bed. That should be enough for him but deep down he knew it wouldn't be. He wanted more, he just wasn't sure what the more was.

Things between him and Serena showed promise. He was taking her to Andrew's wedding. Endymion had no clue about how he would cancel on Beryl. She would be furious and that could jeopardize things with her permanently. He didn't want to do that but this might be his best chance with Serena. Endymion groaned. He was deeply conflicted.

A flash of gold caught his eyes, turning his head he saw Serena lying on the grass, below one of the large oak trees a few feet away from him.

Endymion approached her immediately he couldn't resist her company.

He stood in front of her, gazing down his eyes darkened. She was wearing a simple white cotton sundress adorned with a pink lace trim. Her feet were bare, little pink sandals strewn against the foot of the tree. Endymion let his eyes rake over her delicious little body. He found himself mesmerized by the way her chest moved with each breath she took in. Her eyes were closed, glossy pink lips parted and hair undone from their usual odangos. She looked serene.

Serena smiled to herself enjoying her little nap in the garden. She was reading in the library when she had been rather forcibly brought to the garden by Jadeite who demanded she take a walk with him. However after a mere five minutes of walking he suddenly remembered that he was needed elsewhere. Serena decided to stay behind and get some fresh air. The sun was shining, the birds chirping and flowers in full bloom. It was a beautiful day.

Groaning she realized that she hadn't put any sunscreen on. _'Oh I hope I don't burn'_

"You're going to get burned you know" muttered a deep voice startling her. Jerking her eyes open she saw Endymion standing over her, smirking.

"Well that's none of your business," snapped Serena sitting up. She crossed her legs and tried to get the knots out of her hair.

Endymion sat down beside her; long legs stretched out in front of him, "Isn't it my business Serenity? I wouldn't want anything happening to that delectable skin of yours now would I?"

Serena blushed, "What do you want anyway? Didn't you get enough of my company this morning?"

"I can never have enough of you, you're always on my mind Serenity" replied Endymion stroking her back.

Serena stiffened, "D-don't touch me like that!"

"I'll be touching you all the time at the wedding tomorrow. So why shouldn't I touch you now?" asked Endymion, his hands running along her shoulder.

Serena turned to face Endymion, giving up on her tangled hair. He looked so good. He was wearing his usual black slacks and white shirt, which was unbuttoned half way down today giving her a good view of his chest. His eyes gazed at her hungrily as his hands touched her.

Serena tried to stand up when she felt his strong arms around her waist. He pulled her back down and lay her flat on her back. Serena flushed when his body covered hers.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled embarrassed. Endymion was on top of her, his knee wedged between her legs, his arms pinning hers on either side.

"You didn't answer my question Sere, why shouldn't I touch you?" replied Endymion his nose pressed against hers, lips only a few inches away from hers.

Before she could respond Endymion's mouth crushed hers with a dominating force filled with lust and need. She felt his hand move to her waist, digging into her skin. His other hand grabbed a hold of her long golden mane, titling her head and giving him full access to her mouth. His tongue parted her lips exploring the silky warmth within as he ravaged her mercilessly.

Her hands crept up to his chest and she clung to him returning his kiss with a passion she didn't know existed. Her body was on fire, desire flooded her senses making her tremble with need.

Loosening his grip on her Endymion pulled on the straps of her dress until her bare neck and the top of her breasts were exposed. He removed his lips from hers, nibbling his way down her neck as he made his way to her ample breasts.

Serena moaned loudly biting down on her lower lip when she felt Endymion kissing the top of her breasts. She wanted desperately to pull her dress down further and have his mouth ravish her bare breasts. Her shaky hands gripped Endymion's dark locks, holding his head in place as he continued his assault.

Endymion pulled back, his eyes taking her in, she was panting hard, her mouth swollen from his kisses, cheeks flushed with passion and red marks lined the base of her throat.

Endymion kissed his way back up her neck, planting soft kisses on her throat. He took her in his arms and moved so they lay facing each other side by side. He bent down and captured her lips again. He let his hands roam her body cupping her ass and grinding his erection into her.

Serena's arched her body into his. She could hardly breathe but she didn't care. She wanted this so much. Her mouth feverishly met his, enjoying the feel of his hardness pressing into her hips.

She couldn't even remember how they had ended up in this position but she knew she wanted Endymion. She needed him. He made her feel so alive and wild when he touched her. She cried out desperately when he started thrusting his hips against her.

"I need you so badly Sere," he whispered, and started tugging the ends of her dress up.

"Oh My God!" exclaimed a female voice startling Serena and Endymion out of their bliss.

Serena pulled away from Endymion gasping when she saw a very embarrassed Hotaru staring down at them. Serena sat up quickly turning her head away in shame, as she pulled the straps of her dress back up.

Endymion pulled himself to his feet, running a hand through his hair, "What the hell do you want Hotaru?"

"I just umm…the council …was umm… was looking for you…" stuttered Hotaru staring at her brother and Serena in shock. _'I thought they hated each other'_

Serena stood up quickly, fumbling to put her sandals on. She cast a brief look at Endymion and ran out of the gardens.

Endymion's darkened gaze followed her as she disappeared past the gate. He turned to Hotaru ignoring her shocked expression.

"What?! Aren't you supposed to be in Venus?" he growled frustrated at her staring.

"I came back early. Umm…aren't you courting Beryl?" whispered Hotaru looking away as her brother adjusted his pants.

"Nothing has been decided. Anyway this is none of your business. You're just a kid, you wouldn't understand," replied Endymion haughtingly.

He leaned against the tree frowning. _'Damn Serena!' _She always got him worked up. For some reason whenever he was around her his control would just crumble leaving him at her mercy.

"Endy I'm older than Serena! And I'm pretty sure much more mature or at least more experienced" said Hotaru blushing.

Endymion arched an eyebrow at her, his little sister wasn't as innocent as she seemed.

"You like Serena don't you? It's kind of obvious. I saw the way you used to stare at her in class when you thought no one was looking. You haven't been the same in class since she stopped coming, you're always sulking and staring at her empty chair wistfully," said Hotaru smiling at her brother. _'He's in such denial'_

Endymion grumbled, "I don't know what you're talking about. Can't everyone just leave me alone and stop gossiping about Serena and I. Stop trying to "figure" us out! There's nothing deeper going on, I am a man I want to bed her and that's it!"

"I don't believe you. I think you like her a lot so much so much so that it scares the hell out of you. Isn't that the real reason you went to Acerbus to see Beryl, you were trying to take your mind off Serena!" yelled Hotaru, frustrated at her brother's denial.

"Beryl is good for me, she'll give me what I need! I don't want Serena. I'm just going to use her for sex that's it nothing more" boomed Endymion angrily.

He froze suddenly when he saw Serena staring at him in shock from behind the gate.

Serena had decided to come back to the garden so she could talk to Endymion about what just transpired between them. And she had heard every word of Endymion's declaration. _'He's a monster!'_ she thought, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Shit!" cursed Endymion as he saw Serena flee.

"What?" asked Hotaru spinning around, just in time to catch the back of Serena's head disappear beyond the gate and around the corner.

Hotaru groaned. _'Why did Serena have to hear that!'_ This was definitely going to ruin things between Serena and Endymion for sure.

Endymion slammed his fist against the tree in frustration startling Hotaru. Giving her a wary expression he brushed past her heading in the direction that Serena went.

**More to come soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the great reviews everyone! I love you guys!**

**Chapter 7! Yayy! :)**

**I do not own ****Sailor Moon,**** I really wish I did but sadly I don't so here is my take on the world of Sailor Moon. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The King's Love by Increbresco**

**Chapter 7**

***Serena's Room ***

Endymion went straight to Serena's door and jerked it open hoping she was there. He needed to explain himself. His heart fell when he walked in and saw her sobbing form buried under the covers. At that moment he felt like a heartless monster.

"Sere…" he started slowly. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean it."

Serena gasped when she heard his voice and lifted her head slowly; her cheeks stained with tears and her golden hair matted.

"Go away! I never want to speak to you again!" cried Serena burying her head back under the covers.

Endymion wandered over to the bed and sat down beside her. He reached for the covers and pulled it back gazing at her tear-streaked face. She didn't look at him, just kept her gaze on the window.

"I really didn't mean it. I was just saying that because I was frustrated," he said stroking her hair, "I'm just sick of everyone trying to meddle all the time. It's not easy for me, I've been alone a long time Serenity."

Serena stirred a little and sat up folding her legs beneath her, "I've been alone for a long time too…but that doesn't excuse what you said Endymion. If all you want is to sleep with me then lets get it over with. I don't need you to pretend to be my friend."

Serena defiantly reached for the straps of her sundress and proceeded to pull them down. Endymion's hand shot out and grasped hers harshly just as she was about to expose her breasts to him. His eyes bore into hers for a minute before he tugged her straps back up angrily.

"I don't want you to do that!" he hissed, "I told you I didn't mean what I said!"

Serena stared at him both shocked and impressed. She decided to push him further so she lay back on her pillow and let her dress ride up indecently, revealing her long creamy legs to him. She bit down on her lip casting him a seductive look.

"Are you sure Endy?," she purred, "I thought you wanted me?"

Endymion gritted his teeth feeling humiliated. He didn't like her insinuating that he was some kind of animal that was desperate to have her in his bed. He grabbed the ends of her dress roughly and pulled it back down trying to cover as much of her as he could.

Serena smirked at him; she sat up suddenly and latched onto the button of his slacks undoing it. Endymion went completely still so she took it as an opportunity to slide her hand down the crotch of his pants feeling him become hard.

Endymion pushed her back down to the bed and growled, "Stop acting like a whore, we both know you're not. I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to be your friend."

He turned away from her, sitting at the edge of the bed his hands cradling his head feeling utterly defeated. _'I don't know what to do anymore' _he thought.

"Ok," Serena said softly a smile playing on her lips, "I believe you."

Endymion turned to face her surprised, "What? What was all this then?"

Serena smiled charmingly, "I was just testing you! You didn't give into my advances so the way I figure it you're a lot more decent than I give you credit for. And I know what you mean about the meddling, Luna, Artemis, Andrew, the generals and my friends have been bugging me about our "relationship"."

"You're a little brat," said Endymion irritably, "Next time, don't be so sure I won't take advantage of you or something."

Endymion couldn't believe she had just put on such a show to try and "test" him. But the more he thought about it the more he respected her for it. She was no fool; she knew how to take care of herself.

"Nah! I trust you Endymion," replied Serena pompously, "Just make sure I don't catch you talking crap about me again!"

"Yes Lady Meatball Head!" grunted Endymion rolling his eyes. He was grateful things between them were still ok. Although he felt his mind wandering back dangerously to their little rendezvous in the garden. Endymion shook his head snapping himself out of it. That was the last thing he needed to think about right now. It seemed like every time he and Serena came close to being intimate that it would get interrupted. _'Note to self: Make sure to get Serena in a private place next time'_ he thought.

Serena started laughing loudly clutching her stomach and rolling around on the bed. Tears rushed down her cheeks as she gasped for air.

Endymion raised an eyebrow at her bemused at her erratic behavior, "Umm…are you going insane or something?"

Serena panted trying to catch her breath. Wiping away her tears she stuttered, "No! It's just the look on your face just now was hilarious. There was like three different expressions and then the pout oh my god it was so funny!"

Endymion turned scarlet and folded his arms. He got up and towered over her, a serious look on his face, "Don't make fun of me before I have you sent to the dungeons!"

Serena chuckled and rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, I'm too cute for the dungeons and you know it!"

A knock on the door interrupted Endymion's retort. It was Hotaru interrupting them for the second time today.

Hotaru stared hesitantly at the pair, she had been afraid to walk in on them either fighting or in a passionate embrace. She was relatively surprised to see them both in such good spirits. _'I guess they worked it out'_ she thought relieved.

"Endymion, I told you before, the Council is looking for you. They say it's urgent!" she said quickly.

"Alright already!" grunted Endymion. He turned to Serena giving her a playful smile before teleporting away.

Hotaru stared at Serena uncertainly. They weren't exactly friends, but she wished they were especially since it seemed like Serena would be around for a while. However she could tell Serena was a little awkward in her presence no doubt because she had been a witness to her little garden escapade with Endy. She glanced out the window and noticed it was already dark. An idea struck her, a way for her to get close to Serena.

"Wanna have a sleepover?" asked Hotaru an evil smile on her face; "I can tell you some really embarrassing stories about Endy that you can use to tease him about later!"

Serena giggled nodding her head. Hotaru grinned and strode over to the bed throwing herself on it, hugging a nearby pillow.

***The Royal Council's Chambers***

Endymion tapped his foot impatiently as each of the council members poured in one by one. They were all outfitted in long flowing pasty sky blue robes, the collar of their golden undershirts sticking out. They seated themselves at the gigantic rectangular maple table facing Endymion who was sitting at the head of it looking rather irritated.

"What's so important that you have to interrupt my damn evening?" demanded Endymion.

They exchanged nervous glances for a moment and then Lady Vesta spoke up, "For some time now we have been dealing with a situation that we have kept from you."

Lady Pallas hesitantly continued, "Lord Tomoe was killed in Saturn."

"How is that possible? He's immortal" asked Endymion shocked. Lord Tomoe was a genius scientist from Saturn that he had met quite a few times; the man was responsible for several of the greatest inventions of the century.

"That's what we wondered, so we did some investigating and came to a horrifying realization" replied Lord Yaten.

"A Crugi of Largos was responsible for the death of Lord Tomoe. And after quite a bit of "prodding" he revealed to us that his people had discovered a way to undo immortality." stated Lord Taiki grimly.

"What?! That's impossible!" said Endymion furiously, "My father invented the Anima Elixir, and there is no way to undo it!"

"I'm afraid there is a way, the Crugis have it. We are not sure exactly how it is done but we have heard rumors that it might be some sort of elixir, as black as death itself" whispered Lady Ceres shaking slightly.

Endymion leaned back in his chair too shocked to speak. His mind couldn't process what the council was implying. If there were a means to take away ones immortality then no immortal would ever be safe again. He shuddered as he thought about the power of this new elixir, it would lead to destruction he knew it. No doubt the Crugis would use it in their power to try and gain control of the Earth and everywhere else for that matter.

"We have to declare War on the Crugis King Endymion! There is no other way; they are rising in numbers everyday that we wait. Our armies must go to Largos and destroy them!" urged Lord Seiya.

"War? There hasn't been a war in a long time. Why have you waited till now to tell me all this?" asked Endymion, "Nothing should be kept from a King"

Lady Juno sighed, "We had to make sure my King, we meant no disrespect against you."

"If we go to war with the Crugis in Largos, they will have the advantage of knowing their own land. We will have to draw them out into a more neutral territory where we can have the upper hand. I will go to Isis, which is near Largos and I will send them a declaration of war. They will not be able to resist a chance at attacking me. And when they come for me I will destroy every single one of them and then we will burn Largos so that no one will ever dare utter a word of their existence" proclaimed Endymion.

"You cannot go there my King, they will surely plot to rid you of your immortality and you will die by their hands!" shouted Lady Vesta terrified that the King might risk his life.

"I have fought many wars Lady Vesta, I am no mere man. I will win this war there is no question about that," replied Endymion confidently.

"But…you can't, your father would be furious if he knew you were planning to risk your life like this…" stuttered Lord Taiki.

"Silence!" roared Endymion frustrated, "I have made my decision. Send word for the city of Isis to be emptied, I want no civilian casualties. I will speak to my Generals and inform them of the situation. And I will leave for battle the day after General Andrew's wedding."

The Council nodded uncertainly. They were not in agreement with the King, however ultimately it was his decision. It would not be acceptable for them to question his intentions further. They would have to let things play out.

**_The Next Day..._**

***Palace Kitchen ***

Serena yawned stretching. She undid her hair and ran her fingers through it combing out the knots. Last night had been very fun. She spent the entire night gossiping with Hotaru about cute guys and giving each other ridiculously funny makeovers. She learnt a lot about Endymion from Hotaru, all his little quirks and habits. Serena smiled when she thought of her new friendship with Hotaru. _'It's nice knowing I'm on good terms with Endymion's sister in case we end up dating'_ thought Serena blushing. She couldn't believe she allowed herself to think about dating Endymion, _'How would that even work I wonder?' _ Surely Endymion didn't go on regular dates.

Luna burst into the kitchen looking frazzled. She rushed to the stove throwing a pot on and raiding the cupboards. Serena cleared her throat startling her. She dropped the spoon in her hand and whirled around, shocked to see Serena sitting at the table.

"Oh my you gave me quite the scare!" whispered Luna, "I'm sorry I forgot to set aside some breakfast for you, don't worry I'll whip something up"

"There's no need Luna, I ate some donuts with Hotaru earlier" replied Serena quickly as she tied her hair into a ponytail, "Is everything ok? You don't seem like yourself this morning"

Luna gave a heavy sigh and plopped down on the seat beside Serena. She laid her head on the table for a moment and muttered weakly, "Artemis has decided to go fight in the war"

"War?! What war?!" asked Serena frantically. The last time she checked the Earth wasn't at war with anyone.

"The King is declaring a war with the Crugis of Largos. He says that our immortality is being threatened. The King is leaving after Andrew's wedding. It must be serious for him to go. Usually he doesn't go out on the front lines unless things are really bad," murmured Luna dejectedly.

Serena was speechless she couldn't believe a war was starting. She was always one for peace. _'I hope Endymion will be safe'_ she thought sadly.

"Don't worry Luna," said Serena reassuringly, "I'm sure Artemis knows what he's doing. He'll be ok, you'll see."

Luna gave Serena a sad smile shaking her head, "I know you're right, it's just that…I wish he didn't want to go. I need him more than ever Serena. I'm…pregnant…"

Serena's jaw dropped in shock, "What? Seriously? That's wonderful Luna!"

"I haven't told Artemis yet, I'm planning to do it tonight," Luna said, "I'm hoping that he will reconsider going however knowing him he will claim that there is even more of a reason for him to go now, to protect our baby's future."

"Luna, I'm here for you, I'll help you in the kitchen and I'll be there for you twenty four hours a day, I promise!" declared Serena.

Luna smiled and hugged her, "Thank you Serena, I don't know what I would do without you."

_**Elsewhere…**_

***Endymion's Office ***

The room was quiet as Endymion leaned over his desk mapping out various strategic locations for each of the troops to be stationed. The Generals stood around the desk silently observing what Endymion was doing. They had a worried look on their face. This war seemed to come out of nowhere, and the threat of an end to immortality strickened them with fear.

Andrew was beyond depressed; he knew that his honeymoon wouldn't be a possibility. They were to leave the morning after his wedding; Reika was devastated when she heard the news. She cried for hours worried about his safety and disappointed about starting their married life apart.

"Ok, I think that does it," said Endymion, "If we stick to this plan, we should wall them in exactly where we want them."

"Yes your majesty," they answered in unison.

"None of us wanted a war, I know this is hard on you men," said Endymion, "However it's our duty to protect Earth and we must succeed or else I fear that it might lead to our destruction.

"We'll do our best Endy," mumbled Zoisite his gaze fixed on studying the map in front of him.

"Yes, We are fine, Endymion," replied Andrew bravely, "I gladly fight side by side with my King"

"Yeah Endy," said Jadeite grinning, "We'll kick some Crugis ass!"

"I wouldn't put it in those exact words, but I also agree. We know the risks Endymion," said Nephrite rolling his eyes at Jadeite.

Kunzite chuckled and said cheerfully, "At least we still get to enjoy Andrew's wedding. I have a date with a goddess!"

Andrew poked Kunzite in the ribs giving him a hard look. _'That idiot! I don't want Endymion knowing that the generals are taking Serena's friends as dates! He would surely figure out their intention of trying to get him and Serena together.'_

"I too have a date with a goddess, a certain little golden haired minx" said Endymion smirking.

"What? You're taking Serena?!" shouted Andrew excitedly, "What happened to going with Princess Beryl?"

"I have decided against a union with her for now, I sent her a telegram this morning revoking my invitation," said Endymion, "I already promised Serenity that I would take her as a favor for helping me out with something"

"Way to go Endy!" snickered Nephrite glad the mood was lightening up.

"I must admit Serena is a good match for you," said Zoisite.

"Forget that! She's a babe!" said Jadeite grinning wickedly.

Endymion rolled his eyes at them ignoring their taunts. He was really looking forward to spending time with Serena. He was pretty sure it was to be the last time they would be together for a while.

***Crown Arcade ***

The group of girls sat in a booth eating lunch, enamored with Serena's tale. She was telling them about her little lunch date with Endymion and about what happened in the rose gardens. They sighed dreamily when she finished.

"Serena you're so lucky!" said Lita taking a sip of her creamy chocolate milkshake, "The King is so handsome."

"Yeah but he's so complicated…" muttered Serena.

"It's so sad that he's leaving though," commented Ami, "Going to war is serious, I hope he returns safely."

"Geez Ami don't sound so dismal," replied Raye popping a crisp french fry in her mouth, "He's King, he'll be fine. I'll pray for him."

"Thanks Raye, I'll be praying too," whispered Serena picking at the greasy burger that lay in front of her, "I wish we had more time together."

Mina glanced at the other girls a smile on her lips, "Ohh Serena! it sounds like you have it bad for the King."

"I do not," mumbled Serena weakly. She hated admitting she was interested in a guy but it was true, she had it bad for Endymion.

"Admit it Serena, you love him," teased Mina smirking.

"Who does Serena love?" cut in Lizzie who had been passing by with an empty tray.

"She loves the King!" replied Lita, a huge grin spread across her face.

"Don't listen to them Lizzie!" said Serena quickly, "They're just boy crazy!"

Lizzie laughed and slid into the booth beside Ami, "Really, cause I heard some pretty interesting things from Andrew"

Serena blushed furiously and shook her head in denial. She took a good look at Lizzie and noticed her eyes were red and puffy as though she had been crying.

"Are you ok Lizzie?" asked Serena, concern written on her face.

"I don't want to bring you guys down," said Lizzie hesitantly, "I'm just upset cause Andy will be going to war. My parents are so worried too."

The girls smiled sadly in understanding. War was tough, families split apart, loved ones far away. It certainly wasn't something that anyone on Earth wanted.

"It's ok Lizzie," said Lita, "Your brother will be fine. You just gotta be positive."

"I know," replied Lizzie weakly, "Never mind all that depressing stuff, I heard you girls are going to the wedding as the generals dates."

The girls all groaned looking away guiltily as Serena gasped.

"Really?!" asked Serena, "You guys didn't tell me that?"

"I guess it slipped our minds Serena," murmured Mina quietly.

"When did you meet the generals?" questioned Serena suspiciously.

"Well…umm we bumped into Andrew and he introduced us," replied Raye quickly.

Serena beamed happily, "That's great, at least some more people I know will be there. It's going to be a blast!"

Lizzie laughed at Serena's excitement, "It's going to be great. What are you wearing for the reception after you change out of the traditional bridesmaid robes for the wedding Serena?"

"What?!" shouted Serena, "I thought we wore the same outfit all day!"

"Of course not Serena, that's just for the ceremony," said Lizzie straightening her uniform.

"Oh no!" whispered Serena in horror, "I don't have anything to wear!"

"There's still time Serena!" said Ami reassuringly, "We can go shopping."

Serena groaned and dropped her head on the table whimpering, "No we can't, I don't have that much money."

"Don't worry Serena, I have an idea!" said Mina cheerfully, "I have this friend that works as a costume designer and I'm sure she has something that you can borrow."

Serena looked up, her eyes lighting up with hope, "Really? That would be awesome!"

The girls said their goodbyes to Lizzie and took off to Mina's friend. Serena skipped happily daydreaming about beautiful dresses.

_**That evening…**_

***The Palace ***

Serena strode down the hallway to her room, a smile plastered on her face. In the garment bag she held, was the most beautiful gown she was sure she would ever wear. Mina's friend Yumiko was a brilliant designer, her dresses were absolutely gorgeous. Yumiko had been more than happy to supply Serena with a dress for Andrew's wedding, her only demand being that if anyone asked where the dress came from; Serena was to mention her name. Serena had agreed wholeheartedly, for she was already in love with this dress.

Serena stopped in her tracks when she noticed Endymion leaning against her door, his head bowed down and his eyes close. She approached him quietly.

"Endymion?" she asked hesitantly.

Endymion's eyes snapped open when he heard her voice, "Finally, where have you been? I have been looking for you all afternoon."

"I was just out with my friends," replied Serena clutching the dress close to her chest "Is everything ok?"

"Can we talk inside?" asked Endymion moving away from the door so she could unlock it.

Serena bit her lip nervously and then unlocked the door, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. _'I wonder what he wants' _she thought.

They entered her room quietly. Serena laid her dress out on the chaise beside her bed as Endymion took a seat at the end of her bed, his eyes following her every move. He motioned for her to sit beside him as she stood staring at him. Serena hesitantly wandered over to the bed sitting down beside Endymion blushing.

"I'm sure by now you have heard about the war," stated Endymion turning to face her, "I'll be gone for awhile."

Serena nodded staring at her hands, tears welling up in her eyes, "I wish you didn't have to go…"

Endymion tilted her chin upwards gazing down at her teary eyes, "I have to go Serenity, it's my duty. I'll miss you though…"

"I'll miss you too, " admitted Serena as she leaned forward and pressed her head into his neck breathing in his musky scent. _'He smells like roses'_ she thought blushing.

Endymion smiled surprised at her boldness. He lay back on the bed pulling her along with him. They remained quiet for a few minutes wrapped up in their embrace.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" asked Endymion suddenly, "I won't try anything I promise. I don't want to be alone tonight Sere."

"Yes" murmured Serena happy that Endymion felt comfortable enough with her to admit his loneliness.

Endymion pulled her closer enjoying her warmth, "Good."

The pair lay in bed for the rest of the night, talking quietly for hours before drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

**More to come soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! Yayy! :)**

**Time for the big wedding! Let me know what you guys think!**

**I do not own Sailor Moon, I really wish I did but sadly I don't so here is my take on the world of Sailor Moon. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The King's Love by Increbresco**

**Chapter 8**

_**The Wedding Ceremony…**_

***The Courtyard***

Serena stood between Reika's sister Kotono and Lizzie beside the large tarnished white gazebo. The gazebo was breath taking; it was covered with fat mossy green vines that spiraled along the length of it creating a marvelous effect to the guests. Protruding from the vines were overgrown purple azaleas. The rest of the gazebo was draped with cream drapery that fell to the ground brushing against the grass as the wind blew lightly.

One of the high priests from the Palace stood powerfully in the center of the gazebo patiently awaiting the entrance of the bride. He was dressed in his traditional long navy blue robe, a gold sash wrapping around his middle and a tall gold hat rest on his head. Beside the priest stood Andrew who was smiling brightly as if he had not a care in the world. He wore dressy ebony slacks with an violet colored collarless long sleeve tunic that ended just below his waist. On his feet was a pair of simple shiny black dress shoes.

Andrew's groomsmen were positioned side-by-side wearing outfits similar to his only their tunics were lilac. Endymion was positioned right next to Andrew, wearing a similar pair of ebony slacks and simple black shoes. His tunic was lilac and had a long collar that came up to his ear. He stood emotionless beside Andrew staring down the aisle as if rooted to the spot. His mind seemed to be elsewhere as he glanced over to Serena from the corner of his eye from time to time.

Serena was adorned in a very simple and traditional lilac kimono, which had a very unique pattern of flowing purple azalea petals. It went down just above her ankles where her small feet were clad in a pair of simple lilac cloth slippers. Her thick golden hair was done in a large oversized braid that ran stylishly along the right side of her pale shoulder to her petite waist. Woven within this beautiful braid were small wispy purple azaleas. On her dainty little freckled ears were a pair of cornflower blue azalea studs. She had a light tint of pink on her lips giving her a glossy finish. Reika's other bridesmaids including Lizzie were dressed in similar attire, equally as stunning.

The stone benches that usually resided in the courtyard were removed and in its place were many rows of simple white chairs decorated with large purple bows on the back. In the middle of the groom's and the bride's side seating stretched a cream colored silk path blanketed with the soft petals of purple azaleas. Guests on both sides formed a rainbow of colors, men wore their best suits and tuxedos while the women were stunningly dressed in long evening gowns.

The blushing bride Reika entered producing gasps of awe from the guests. Reika wore a fine pale kimono that flowed elegantly down her tall slim figure. The robe was pure silk with tiny lilac azaleas running along its length and a violet sash tied into a large bow at the back of her waist. A headband made of sprawling tiny green leaves and small purple azaleas held her smoky topaz hair as it cascaded past her shoulders, many soft curls framing the ends. Her makeup was very natural, light hints of pink stained her cheeks and lips. She smiled shyly as her father proudly led her down the pathway towards the man of her dreams.

The ceremony was slow and romantic. The wedding was intended to be a mix between the modern western styles and traditional eastern styles. Vows were exchanged tearfully and sacred rites performed by both families bonding the two for eternity. As it drew closer to nightfall, white wax candles surrounded the courtyard twinkling under the darkening sky. The priest finished his prayer and proclaimed the joyous couple married. The guests bellowed their congratulations as the newlyweds were ushered away to change for their reception.

_**The Wedding Reception…**_

***The Ballroom***

The grand ballroom of the palace had been transformed into an oasis of lights and flowers. Several gigantic golden chandeliers hung from the ceiling, their lights sparkling on the white marble floors. Tall stone pillars stood firmly on either sides of the room holding up the ceilings. The walls had been painted a pale lilac and seemed to glitter under the light. On one side of the room was a long table decorated with oversized flowers for the bridal party. Several members of the bridal party sat enjoying their dinner chatting amongst themselves.

On the other side of the room was a tremendous dance floor that sparkled like diamonds. Soft romantic music played as couples including the bride and groom danced, quietly captivated with each other. Beyond the dance floor was a colossal glass door that led out to a massive balcony. The moonlight streamed in from the balcony bathing everyone that was dancing in its heavenly light.

In between the two sides of the room were about a dozen round tables dressed with a simple cream tablecloth and chairs draped with white chiffon. On the backs of each of the chairs were purple bows similar to the ones used in the courtyard earlier. On each table was fine crystal silverware and in the center of the table was an enormous gold vase with flowers pouring out. Guests sat merrily as they feasted and marveled in each other's company.

**Mina and Kunzite…**

Mina laughed happily as Kunzite gripped her waist tighter twirling her around the dance floor. She was wearing a stunning empire waist one-strap evening gown. It had a sparkling silver bodice and the bottom half was full-length coral chiffon with a slit that ran right up her long legs. Her dressed flowed brilliantly catching the light. Her hair hung loosely down her back, the mass of it tied in a rather large coral bow.

"Kunz you're so much fun!" said Mina grinning, "I swear I haven't had this much fun on a date in a long time." They had spent the entire night talking about various subjects mostly about her life. He was a real genuine fun loving guy and she loved that in a man.

Kunzite smirked and brought her close, "I'm glad you're having a good time goddess."

Mina blushed deeply and held onto his shoulders tighter. _'Kunzite is so handsome and charming' _she thought. He was wearing a fitted black tuxedo, his bow tie undone and off to the side. His collar was wide open revealing his smooth muscular chest. His long silver mane was slicked back with gel, and he wore a small simple silver hoop earring on the middle rim of his right ear making him look incredibly sexy.

Mina let herself melt into his embrace enjoying the feel of his hot breath down the back of her neck. She gazed up at him expectantly closing her eyes as he leaned down to capture her lips with his. He gripped her waist tighter his fingers digging into her skin as he poured himself into the kiss. Mina's fingers clutched his hair desperately molding their lips together, her body glowing with passion.

Finally after an eternity they parted panting for breath as they stared into each other's eyes.

Kunzite pulled away from her embrace took her arms in his leading her out of the ballroom.

"Where are we going?" asked Mina worriedly. She liked Kunzite but they still didn't know each other that well. She hoped he wasn't expecting her to do more with him because she wasn't that kind of a girl.

Kunzite brought his finger to his lips shushing her as they continued deeper into the palace. After what seemed like forever they came to a door. Kunzite pulled out a key and opened the door; inside it was a suite with a very large four-poster bed.

Mina fumbled nervously into the room unsure of what to do, "Kunz, I-…"

Kunzite closed the door and led her to the bed motioning for her to sit which she did rather reluctantly. He disappeared into the large walk in closet and she could hear things tumbling around. Mina wondered briefly if she should make a run for it. But just as she was about to get up he returned carrying a wooden box. Kunzite sat beside her on the bed, the box on his lap.

"I have something I want to show you," he murmured quietly. He opened the box and inside was an extravagant jewel encrusted mirror. He offered it to her.

Mina took hold of the mirror. _'Its lovely'_ she thought. She looked into the mirror; her bright blue eyes and lips that were bruised from Kunzite's kiss stared back at her.

"It's wonderful," she whispered wondering why he was showing her this now.

Kunzite smiled, glad she was interested in the mirror, "All men in my family are given a mirror such as this one when he is just a mere child. Men in my family are strong leaders in the army and fight in many of the wars in Venus. This mirror is for a man to give to a young woman whom he cherishes deeply. So that when he is away at war she may look into it, whisper his name and be able to see that he is safe and alive."

Mina nodded mutely as Kunzite explained to her. _'It's like a family heirloom'_

"I want you to have it," continued Kunzite, "Because I like you very much. I know we've only known each other recently but I can say without doubt that you are the kind of woman I want in my life. You're so much fun and easy to talk to Mina. I want you to take this mirror so that when I leave for war tomorrow you may look onto it and see me safely through this war."

Mina sat shocked at Kunzite's words. She knew she felt the same way about him but thinking about him at war scared her. Mina feared looking into the mirror one day and not seeing his face. But if he could be brave then so could she.

"Ok Kunzite, I'd be honored to hold onto this for you," she whispered hugging him.

After a few minutes in each other's arms, Kunzite put the mirror back into the box and handed her the key, which she put beside the box on his nightstand.

"Wanna watch some TV?" asked Kunzite. He really didn't feel like going back to the reception.

"Sure!" chirped Mina as she threw off her coral high heels and plopped back down on the bed happily.

**Ami and Zoisite…**

Ami bit down on her lip nervously as Zoisite took her hand leading her away from the dance floor and back to her seat. He sat down in the empty chair beside her and stared into her eyes anxiously.

"I enjoyed dancing with you Ami and also our many conversations on Jensen's Theorems too," he murmured finally, looking down shyly.

Ami smiled a slight blush staining her cheeks, "So did I…"

Zoisite visibly relaxed at her response and let out a relieved breath, "So tell me, what do you plan to do after high school?"

"My dream is to attend the Scientific Academy in Mercury and afterwards, I want to study the oceans," replied Ami excitedly.

"No way! I graduated from there, I did my doctorate and actually spent some time teaching at the academy," said Zoisite smiling brightly, "I have been fortunate enough to study the waters off the Eastern Peninsular, I think you would really like it."

"You're very well educated Zoisite," murmured Ami clearly impressed, "That certainly sounds wonderful, I'm sure I would."

"Maybe when this war is over, I will take you there," said Zoisite quickly, "If you wanted to go of course, if you don't then that's okay too."

Ami smiled at his nervousness, "I'd like that very much."

Zoisite glanced around the hall for a few minutes quietly. _'Parties aren't really my thing, I'd much rather be alone with Ami. I want to get to know her more so badly'_ he thought weakly. She was beautiful in her floor length navy blue gown. The chiffon swaying delicately along her slim figure cinching at the waist in a glittering jeweled sash. Her short blue hair was combed neatly and adorned on the right side with an antique silver flower.

Making up his mind and doing something that was completely out of character for him, he took Ami's hand in his and said, "I've never met a woman like you before, so smart and beautiful. If you permit me to be as bold as to ask your indulgence, I would really like to take you to Mercury tonight. The way the moon lights up the vast oceans is truly spectacular and I think its something you will fall in love with when you see it. I can teleport directly there and I'll bring you home by dawn I promise. I'll be gone tomorrow to war and I would really like your company before I go."

Ami gasped at his boldness. _'Go with him to Mercury now? I can't, can I?'_ Ami gazed around noticing her friends preoccupied with their own dates. She was never one to have crushes but Zoisite was so different from any man she had ever met. He was also devilishly handsome in his slimming black suit, with his lengthy chestnut brown hair pulled back in his usual ponytail. Something inside her begged for her to be spontaneous and accept his offer, she knew there would be no regrets.

"Ok, I'll go with you," murmured Ami softly, surprising her usual rational self.

**Raye and Jadeite…**

Raye groaned miserably as she felt Jadeite's hand slip to her ass again for the third time that night. She really hadn't been excited about going with him to the wedding, but the girls had forced her, claiming that it if they went to the wedding as the generals dates it would be the best way to spy on Serenity and Endymion. Raye was really starting to regret agreeing to this as she grabbed Jadeites arm roughly and squeezed it. She leaned in close and kneed him in the groin. She almost howled in pain when her knee connected to a very hard surface.

"What the hell are you wearing?!" she growled.

Jadeite smiled apologetically a slight glimmer in his eyes, "A protective cup, this isn't my first time going on a date with a young woman as feisty as you my love. One must be prepared."

Raye rolled her eyes very shocked at his foresight, "Put your hands on me like that again and I'll cut them off understand?"

"Yes my love," replied Jadeite obediently as he tried to control his wandering hands, "It's just that you look absolutely ravishing in that gown Raye."

Raye raised her chin arrogantly snorting in agreement. She was wearing a very fitted long red evening gown. The dress clung to her like a second skin; one side was cut out revealing the curve of her waist. A very high slit made its way up her long legs to just under her ass. The dress was almost indecently sexy but Raye didn't care, she hardly ever got to attend parties as grand as this one so she made sure to look her best.

Raye flared with anger when she felt Jadeite's hand slowly slinking up her bare leg. She pulled away from him outraged and slapped him hard in the face walking off the dance floor.

Jadeite stood in the middle of the dance floor, cheek stinging from the slap he received. His eyes followed Raye as she slinked out of the ballroom. _'I think I'm in love'_ he thought grinning as he followed her.

Raye cursed herself when she realized that after circling around the same tree five times she was completely lost. She stopped and took off the red high heel shoes she had been wearing. They were killing her feet so she dispersed them on the grass nearby and leaned against the tree. She closed her eyes and meditated quietly hoping to gather her wits.

After a few minutes she felt cold hard lips crushing hers roughly. Snapping her eyes open she saw a strange dark haired man kissing her. Raye tried in vain to push him away but he kept groping her. Screaming against his mouth she pounded her fist against his shoulders but he wouldn't budge. Then suddenly he was flung away from her and in front of her stood Jadeite glaring at the man on the ground.

Jadeite had lost sight of Raye after a few turns and had decided to check the courtyard when he heard her muffled scream. He had charged forward when he saw her caught in the embrace of a drunken wedding guest.

"Don't you ever touch my woman again!" screamed Jadeite at the man, kicking him in the ribs repeatedly.

Raye trembled in fear as she realized what could have happened if Jadeite hadn't come along. She closed her eyes breathing deeply trying to calm herself as Jadeite continued yelling obscenities at her attacker.

Jadeite stopped his assault on the man, teleporting him to the dungeons. He turned to Raye and saw her trembling form. Walking up to her he took off his tuxedo jacket and placed it gently on her shoulders.

"Are you ok?" asked Jadeite concerned.

Raye nodded, "I'm fine!"

"Come on lets go back to the party," suggested Jadeite one arm around her shoulders and the other holding onto her heels.

"I can't-…I just need a few minutes to collect myself," whispered Raye weakly.

Jadeite squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, "Want to go visit the Temple?"

Raye stared up at him surprised that he was actually listening when she had told him about being a priestess and her apprenticeship at the Palace. She smiled at him nodding slightly.

He led her inside the temple, undid his shoes and seated her in front of the lighted prayer candles. He sat down beside her and bowed his head in silent prayer. Raye observed him quietly before offering a silent prayer also. After a few minutes they both finished and sat awkwardly side by side.

"I was supposed to be a priest you know?" he murmured suddenly, his eyes fixed on the flickering candle.

"Really? You don't seem the type," whispered Raye thoughtfully.

"I can be pretty obedient and holy when I need to be," joked Jadeite, "But seriously, I had the training. My father is Head Priest at one of the largest and oldest temples in Mars. It was supposed to be my duty but I found that being a soldier suits me better. He didn't like that so I ran away from home when I was a teenager and we haven't spoken for many years."

"That's sad," said Raye, "He can't still be mad at you though?"

"I don't know, I haven't been brave enough to go home and find out," whispered Jadeite sadly.

Raye turned to him and put her hand on his shoulder reassuringly, "I think he would be proud of the man you've become. You're one of the head generals of the King's army, that's very commendable."

Jadeite stared into her eyes and slowly brought his hand to her cheek tracing he jaw line. _'She's amazing'_ he thought leaning down to kiss her hoping she wouldn't resist his advance.

Raye panicked when she saw Jadeite inching forward for a kiss but one look into his eyes made her spellbound so she gladly offered her lips to him.

After a few minutes exploring each other's mouth they both moaned deeply marveling in the intensity of their lust. Finally they parted, breaths heavy, a silly grin plastered on their faces.

**Lita and Nephrite…**

Lita gasped as Nephrite grabbed her crushing his hips against hers as they moved to the music. She pulled away from him, her breathing labored as she stared up at the smug expression on his face.

"Tired yet my pretty little flower?" asked Nephrite eyes filled with mirth. _'I love riling her up, she's really something!' _he thought. He observed her panting form, eyes resting on her full chest. She was quite a sight in her bold peacock patterned evening gown. It was strapless with a plunging neckline and the waist was wrapped in a lovely colorful stone sash. The dress sashayed with every movement along her very toned body.

"Never!" replied Lita defiantly; "It will take more than the likes of you to tire me out Nephrite!"

"Well I've had enough, come let us have a drink" demanded Nephrite dragging her along with him, using one hand to pluck two champagne glasses from the tray of a passing server.

Lita fought his grip but he wouldn't unhand her and she found that he was quite strong. She wasn't used to being around a man with such a powerful presence and she had to admit it was a little exciting. Attraction radiated off him, he was tall and muscular, the simple black suit he wore not doing justice to what laid underneath, she was sure of that. His long fiery red hair rested on his shoulders neatly and she resisted the urge to run her fingers through it.

Nephrite thrust the glass of champagne in her hand taking a moment to clank his glass against hers before downing his in one gulp. He wiped his mouth with the palm of his hand and took her empty glass along with his and dumped it down on a nearby table.

"Come on, let's go," he said, "This party blows."

Lita looked up at him surprised, "Go where?!"

'You'll see…" muttered Nephrite dragging her out of the ballroom. They walked quietly for a couple of minutes, passing several drunken couples making out. Then they descended into the dungeons past several row of cells into a large room with dark brick walls. On the walls hung various commemorative battle weapons, knives and swords mostly.

"Most of these weapons are rare pieces that I have collected over the years. Well what do you think?" asked Nephrite leaning against the wall.

"Wow" whispered Lita impressed. She had mentioned to him earlier of her interest in ancient weapons and of the collection she kept in her room. These weapons however were beyond anything she owned.

Nephrite grinned and reached for a small dagger. On the handle of the dagger were tiny emerald stones; the blade itself was long and silver. Lita took the dagger in her hand touching its tip and pulled back quickly when she saw a few drops of blood trickle down her finger.

Nephrite grabbed her hand and pulled it close to his lips, his tongue darted out and licked the blood on her finger. He then pulled her finger into his mouth sucking on it gently.

Lita turned scarlet as Nephrite feasted on her finger. He released her hand when he finished, smirking.

"You can have this one," he said finally, "It's very special to me."

"Really?" asked Lita, "Where did you get it from?"

"It was plunged into my heart by a woman I once loved dearly," replied Nephrite.

"Are you serious?" asked Lita shocked. _'What the hell?!'_ she thought.

"Once upon a time," he started, "I was in love with the sister of my best friend Asanuma. Her name was Kuri. She was my…everything, my reason for being. I served in the army of Jupiter alongside her brother who one day while in battle died saving my life. Kuri was devastated when I returned home to her with the news of her brothers' death. She blamed me; she began to hate me and eventually took my enemy as her lover. This enemy of mine convinced her to kill me in my sleep and so one night while we lay in bed together she pierced my heart with this dagger that I hold in my hand now."

"How did you survive?" asked Lita somewhat overwhelmed by Nephrites dark tale.

"I was tossed out on an old dirt road in the wastelands, left there to die," answered Nephrite, "Luckily Endymion was passing through with a band of his soldiers and happened upon me. He healed me and helped me regain my health. I eventually ended up staying with him and joining his ranks."

"That's intense," murmured Lita softly, "I can't believe you went through that."

"I've been through a lot more than that Lita," whispered Nephrite wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close to him.

Lita blushed deeply and tried to look away but his hand took hold of her chin and held her in place as he leaned in and crushed his lips against hers hard. Lita held onto the front of his shirt as he ravished her mouth.

He eventually pulled away and smiled smugly as if he had won some tournament. He gave her a once over and walked to the back wall taking down two swords.

"Let's see what you're made of!" Nephrite said laughing as he handed her one of the swords.

Lita smiled brightly, she loved a challenge. Mustering up her courage she took the sword bravely, kicked off her heels and tied the bottom of her dress into a sizeable knot that rest above her knees so she could move more freely.

"You're on!" she declared, a wicked smile on her lips.

**Andrew and Reika…**

Andrew sighed dreamily, eyes lovingly bearing down at his blushing bride. _'She's like an angel!, this has been the best day of my life' _he thought happily. The ceremony had been a daze; the only thing he could focus on was his new wife.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her close, dancing slowly to the music. Reika giggled at his antics. She looked exquisite in her pale wedding gown. The top part was a sweetheart neckline with oversized floral details and the bottom half was grand and wide, with the same floral detail as the ones on the top. It was quite extravagant. She reddened as he continued inspecting her lovely form. Her eyes were smoky, her lips stained in a deep red hue and her brown topaz hair was clipped up in a loose bun.

They danced slowly holding onto each other, dreaming of their future together. Andrew frowned when he let his mind wander to the next morning. He dreaded leaving his young wife the day after their wedding to fight in a war. Especially a war where he wasn't sure he might return. Shaking his head, he refused to go down that road. He was one of the best soldiers on the planet, his heart told him he would return and that was all the assurances he needed.

"What are you thinking so much about Andy?" whispered Reika in his ear startling him out of his reverie. He was never one to be silent for long and that was one of the many reasons she fell in love with him. _'Well that and he's terribly handsome!'_ she thought. He was absolutely formidable in his black slacks and white long sleeve dress shirt. His blonde hair lay messily on his head, and his blue eyes sparkled with joy.

Andrew smiled dangerously and bent down to her ear and whispered back softly, "I was just thinking about what I'd like to do to you tonight in our suite. I'm not sure how much longer I can wait."

Reika reddened smacking him playfully on the shoulders, "It isn't time for that yet mister. We haven't said goodbye to the guests yet."

Andrew looked around the room and couldn't spot any of the generals. _'Guess they're having a little fun of their own' _he thought smirking. The funny thing was that he couldn't spot Endymion and Serenity anywhere either which set off alarm bells in his head. He hadn't seen them for a while actually; he had lost sight of them just after his first dance with Reika. He hoped desperately that things between them didn't go too far too quickly. As much as he wanted them to get together he didn't want Serena to get hurt. Many women that loved Endymion often ended up broken hearted and he couldn't bear for that to happen to Serena.

"It seems like most of your guests are preoccupied and drunk my dear," said Andrew leading Reika off the dance floor, "Let's say goodbye to our parents and retire for the night. I want to have as much alone time with you as I can before I have to leave tomorrow."

Reika nodded sadly following alongside him. They said their goodbyes and eventually left the hall, proceeding to their honeymoon suite.

Andrew stole one last look around for Serena and Endymion before giving up. He prayed things didn't get too out of hand between them.

_**Earlier that day at the Wedding Ceremony…**_

***The Courtyard***

Serena joined in with the rest of the guests showering the newlyweds with the fat grains of rice in her palm. _'They look so good together'_ thought Serena, happy for them.

Endymion snuck up behind Serena placing his hands on her shoulders and whispered, "You look stunning in that kimono."

Serena flinched and whirled around staring at him heatedly, her hands on her hips challenging him.

"What do you want?" she said hotly, "I thought you didn't want to be seen around me!"

"Sere, you know that's not it," replied Endymion exasperated, "I just didn't want the maids to see me coming out of your room this morning. You know they would have jumped to conclusions and there would be more ridiculous rumors about us spread in the palace, that's the only reason I hid in the closet when she came in. I swear."

Serena sighed deeply, it seemed like every time things were going well between them, something would happen and they would take ten steps back. It was hard staying mad at Endymion though, especially with that adorable pout on his handsome face all the time. _'I hate letting him off easy but I don't want to waste his last day here fighting'_ she thought sadly.

"Fine," she muttered, "But you better be on your best behavior tonight!"

"Yes ma'am," replied Endymion leading her back into the palace ahead of the line of guests.

They walked quietly ignoring the bustling crowd and parted ways at the main entryway vowing to meet at the entrance of the ballroom as they went off to change into their outfits for the reception.

_**Later that night at the Wedding Reception…**_

***The Ballroom***

Endymion stood tapping his feet impatiently as he waited for Serena at the door leading into the Ballroom. Andrew and Reika had made their grand entrance already and most of the guests were seated. _'Where the hell is she?'_ thought Endymion furiously. He hated being late or fashionably late as most called it, that wasn't his thing.

Endymion spun around angrily when he heard the tapping of heels on marbles hoping it was Serena so he could scold her for being so late.

"Finally!" he shouted but stopped dead in his tracks, his jaw dropping when he saw her.

She was absolutely gorgeous. She wore a floor length pale pink gown which framed her delicate little figure perfectly. The gown had an empire waist and a simple strapless bodice embroidered with silver crystals. Big beautiful blue eyes stared back at him shyly. Her golden mane was done in an oversized ponytail that hung on her right shoulder.

"Well?" asked Serena bashfully.

Endymion closed his mouth and walked up to Serena wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

"You look gorgeous," he said as his eyes roamed her body hungrily, "There's just one thing missing."

"What?" asked Serena checking her dress to make sure everything was in place.

"This…" replied Endymion. A satin black box appeared in his hands, he opened it and inside was the set of beautiful moonstone earrings and necklace she had admired at the jewelry store just days ago.

Serena's eyes welled up with tears as she stared at them. They were so beautiful and expensive; she couldn't believe he had gotten them for her.

"Don't ruin your makeup Angel," whispered Endymion in her ear, "You deserve them, you're amazing. I'm the luckiest man alive to have a woman as beautiful as you."

"I'm not yours!" teased Serena burying her face against his chest giggling.

"You will be soon enough," replied Endymion cockily, "Come on let's put these on you so we can go in and enjoy the party."

_**Later that night…**_

"This is so much fun!" exclaimed Serena as Endymion twirled her around the dance floor, her dress flowing beautifully around her.

The night had proceeded with the cutting of the cake and dancing by the newlyweds. Then the guests were treated with a fabulous dinner. Serena and Endymion had spent much of their time at the table feasting on the various treats and exotic foods, many of which were new to Serena. She wasn't used to having such a fancy meal. Endymion had been understanding and patient with her. He did his best to acquaint her with these new foods. And afterwards he had insisted they share a few dances.

"Let's go out onto the balcony," suggested Endymion suddenly after their third waltz. He took her hand in his and led her out beyond the large glass doors.

There was a slight chill in the air signaling the end of summer and the start of the cold season. The trees had become dark and shadowy, leaves falling gingerly to the ground.

The night sky was clear, hundreds of bright stars twinkling.

"It's a beautiful night," whispered Serena in awe as she gazed out at the city.

"Hmnn," muttered Endmyion in agreement taking his jacket off and placing it on Serena's small shoulders.

Serena jumped slightly when she felt Endymion wrap his jacket around her. She marveled in its warmth noticing that it smelled like roses. She suddenly felt very nervous.

Endymion stood quietly by her side looking up at the sky. He looked troubled and tense not playful like he had been earlier in the evening.

"Are you ok?" asked Serena worried. _'His mood certainly shifts a lot'_

Endymion smiled at her sadly, "I was just thinking that I wish I didn't have to leave tomorrow."

Serena nodded looking away, "Me too…"

Endymion tilted her chin up to face him, staring into her eyes, "I have fought in many wars and have never been apprehensive to leave before. So how come this time, I'm dreading it?"

"I don't know…" whispered Serena taking a deep breath.

Endymion leaned down and captured her lips against his. He pulled her close, pressing himself against her trapping her between the stone railing and him.

Serena's eyes widened as she felt Endymion's lips on her. She heard him moan as he deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth. Her hands clutched the front of his shirt as she let her tongue intertwine with his.

After an eternity, Endymion pulled away, his breathing harsh, "Will you join me in my chambers for the rest of the night?"

Serena gaped at him shocked, "Leave already? I don't know Endymion…"

"We can take it slow Sere, spend the night with me like you did your first night in the palace," said Endymion kissing each of her fingertips, "Please I need you tonight."

Serena bit down on her lip nervously. She trusted Endymion but wasn't sure if she could trust herself to be alone with him tonight not when he was being so sweet to her.

"Ok I guess," she whispered not wanting to disappoint him, "But only because it's your last night."

Endymion smiled gratefully and took her into his arms teleporting them to his bedroom.

They now stood at the foot of his bed. Endymion drew the drapes on his bed and gestured for her to sit. Serena sat on the edge of the bed fumbling with her fingers as Endymion plucked his shirt out of his pants and undid the buttons.

"I thought we weren't going to…" asked Serena anxiously.

"I just want to get comfortable, do you want to change into something else?" he asked her as he tossed his shirt on the floor beside her feet.

Serena shook her head quickly, "No that's ok, I'm fine just like this."

Endymion stared at her amused before dropping to his knees in front of her. He bent forward and started opening the straps of her heels.

"What are you doing?" asked Serena frantically.

"You can't possibly be comfortable in this." he replied ignoring her protests.

Serena blushed furiously as he took off her shoes and threw them beside the bed. He then removed his jacket from her shoulders and led her over to his large wardrobe. Reaching inside he grabbed one of his crisp white shirts and shoved it into her hands.

"As much as I would love to peel that dress of you, if I do I won't be able to control myself so go change into this!" Endymion ordered her as he shoved her into the bathroom.

Serena blinked at the closed door. _'Oh God I can't believe this is happening!'_

Serena quickly unclasped her moonstone necklace and took out each of the earrings, she carefully lay them out on the marble countertop near the sink. She then reached for the zipper under her right arm and unzipped the dress; stepping out of it she pulled his shirt over her head. It went down past her knees, like a nightgown. She quickly rolled up the sleeves as she decided whether she should undo her hair.

Glancing at herself in the mirror, she took a tissue and scrubbed off the little mascara and blush she was wearing. She undid her hair, letting it flow down her shoulders and back. Taking a deep breath she tried in vain to collect herself before pushing the door open.

Endymion lay on the bed under the dark covers. He had turned off the lights in the room and opened the curtains behind the bed. The large full moon hovered in the night sky. He beckoned for her to join him in bed.

Serena strode quietly towards him and slid under the covers, making sure to stay a good distance away from him.

Endymion laughed and drew her into his arms.

Serena inhaled deeply when she felt herself come in contact with his smooth hard chest. She was just glad he was wearing boxers and not completely naked.

"You are a very strange woman," mumbled Endymion stroking her hair.

"What does that mean?" asked Serena trying not to sound too offended by his comment.

"You have a weird effect on me," replied Endymion, "You're the only woman that I've ever slept in a bed with and not had sex."

"Well I'm not really a woman yet so I guess that's why," stuttered Serena weakly. She was terribly embarrassed about having such an adult conversation with Endymion.

"In some places, girls you're age would already be married, have children and run households," laughed Endymion, "Besides, You're already a woman, you just don't realize it."

"How so?" asked Serena confused as to what he meant.

Endymion just smiled down at her in response and took her face between his hands and kissed her.

Serena moaned as he kissed her hungrily, she knew that if she didn't push him away right now they would end up taking things too far. But she couldn't muster up any self-control at the moment. Time seemed to slow down as they ravished each others mouth, their tongues dancing hotly.

Endymion pulled away slightly and murmured heatedly, "Sere you taste so good…"

"Maybe us spending the night together wasn't such a good idea Endy… " whispered Serena.

"It was my most brilliant idea," chuckled Endymion kissing her throat, "I want you so much right now."

"Me too but…" uttered Serena trailing off as Endymion pressed his mouth against hers once more.

He pushed her onto her back pulling the covers away, and let his hands run along her smooth leg before stopping at the hem of the shirt. His hands slid under the shirt lingering on her stomach, which made her shiver in anticipation.

He drew back his lips in a teasing manner causing her to groan in frustration.

"What do you want? Tell me Serenity", urged Endymion, his lips hovering over hers barely touching.

Serena flushed and averted her gaze, "You…"

Endymion pushed the shirt up slowly revealing her white lace panties. He let his finger rub her through the thin satin material as she became wet under his touch.

"Ohh..." Serena moaned biting down on her lip hard, the pleasure from between her legs intensifying. She clamped her legs shut around Endymion's hand as he stroked her slowly. It felt amazing, she could feel herself getting more and more aroused with each touch.

Endymion smirked and pulled away his fingers away from her panties causing her to squirm in frustration. He lowered his head placing a soft kiss on her stomach and began making a trail up to her breasts.

Serena murmured his name and shifted so he could pull the shirt over her head. Afterwards she lay with her eyes closed breathing raggedly, her bare breasts exposed to him.

Endymion cupped her pale breasts with his palms covering them with kisses. He took his time giving each pink nub special attention with his tongue.

Serena writhed beneath him moaning loudly, she grasped his broad shoulders delighting in the heat of his body against hers.

Suddenly loud screams erupted from within the palace interrupting the passionate couple.

Serena and Endymion stared at each other, eyes widening in surprise.

Endymion sprung out of bed, his royal armor materializing on his body.

"Don't leave this room Serena I mean it! That's an order," commanded Endymion as he disappeared from the room.

Serena jumped out of bed and slipped Endymion's shirt back on. The loud screams continued for a few more moments before dead silence filled the air. Serena tried to open the bedroom door but it was somehow locked.

'_Damn that man! This is the second time he's locked me in here!'_ thought Serena as she surveyed his bedroom, there was no other door leading out of the room. She noticed the large windows and quickly ran over to them looking out.

Serena almost screamed at the sight before her. The lawn was thrashed and about a dozen palace guards lay lifelessly on the ground. _'Oh my God, what's happening!'_ thought Serena fearfully as she sat back down on the bed. She thought about her friends and hoped they were safe and then it occurred to her that Endymion was out there fighting off the attackers. She hoped desperately that he was would be okay.

A loud thud came from the bedroom door startling Serena out of her thoughts. Someone was trying to kick the door in.

Serena was trapped, Endymion was gone and there was no other way out of the room. The door continued to get pounded one, shards of wood beginning to come apart at the seams of the door. Whoever it was would soon be inside the room, and that thought terrified Serena.

Serena cast one look out the window and knew she would be better off taking her chances outside than trapped in this room with any attackers. She climbed out onto the ledge of the window and peered down. It was higher than she realized. The cold wind whipped her hair around as she carefully stood up on the ledge, her bare feet shaking in fear.

'_Ok Serena you can do this. It's no different from that time you snuck out of you room and into Mrs. Haruna's office at the orphanage to steal the manga she confiscated from you. Yes! This is exactly like that except if you don't get the hell out of here you're probably going to be murdered and if you fall off this ledge you'll die. Yep! It's the same thing'_ thought Serena weakly.

Taking a deep breath she started inching herself away from Endymion's window and towards a nearby window. She could hear the last fragments of the door being smashed. Suddenly she heard numerous footsteps in Endymion's room and voices speaking in a language she never heard in her life. She made it to the other window just as she saw a hooded figure peering out of Endymion's window. Wasting no time she flung herself into the room.

She crashed onto a vanity and fell with a loud crash, cursing herself for making so much damn noise. Tiny shards of glass were embedded in her arms and legs, struggling to get up Serena looked around and realized she was in the Queen's bedroom. There was a large portrait of the Queen hanging on the wall over the bed. She recognized her from the videos she had seen on television about the Royal Family.

The room was extravagantly decorated, everything one would expect from a queen's bedroom. The décor consisted of scarlet red and gold. The four-poster bed was large and similar to Endymion's however it was draped with beautiful red fabric. The bedposts looked like they were solid gold with vines running along its length. Serena sat down on the edge of the bed groaning in pain as she tried to carefully pluck the shards of glass from her arms and legs. Droplets of blood trickled down her legs with each shard that came out.

Loud footsteps echoed in the hallway outside of the Queen's bedroom. Serena cried out in fear, they must have figured out that she was in there. She crawled under the bed just as the door shattered. Serena curled up in a ball in the middle of the floor and clamped a hand over her mouth, closing her eyes tightly.

She screamed loudly when someone grabbed her feet and dragged her from under the bed. The room was filled with three hooded figures, one was kneeled down next to her holding onto her legs, another one was standing by the door and the other one was in front of her.

Serena stared up at them in fear, tears streaming down her face, completely frozen as they spoke amongst each other in their strange language. They stopped suddenly when they heard a crash in the hallway. The one next to her pulled off his hood causing Serena to scream in fear at what lay under that hood. That was the last thing she saw as darkness overcame her.

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go another chapter!**

**I did some updates to the story, I put several chapters together therefore they're longer so this way we're only up to chapter 9.**

**I know I've been mega slow with the updates, I have been writing a paragraph every other day but I'll be trying my best to go faster from now on. I finally know what direction I'm going in with this story, which feels like a huge burden has been lifted off my shoulders so it's given me inspiration to write more.**

**The King's Love by Increbresco**

**Chapter 9**

***The Palace***

"I don't care what you have to do, I want her found now Jadeite!" roared Endymion slamming his fists against the table.

Endymion was very agitated; it was now three days since Andrew and Reika's wedding. The Crugis had infiltrated the Palace that night and launched a massive attack seriously injuring dozens of soldiers and even some unlucky guests at the wedding. Parts of the Palace were destroyed and in shambles. He had to be moved to the other half of the Palace until the repairs were over and it was restored to its former glory.

The worst of that night was the damage that had been done to the two people who were very close to him. His best friend was on the brink of death. Andrew had saved the King's life by throwing himself in front of Endymion when a Crugi soldier had flung the immortality stealing serum at him. Andrew was hit with the serum and stabbed with a poisonous Crugi blade. He was no longer immortal. Andrew's condition was worsening everyday, poor Reika was obediently at her new husbands side. Endymion had done his best to reassure the Furhuata's that he would move heaven and hell to make sure Andrew recovered.

Then there was Serena, the Crugis had kidnapped Serena. No one could understand why they would take her, such an innocent girl. Endymion was devastated when he returned to his chambers that night after fighting off the Crugis to discover that Serena had been taken. The Crugis left Endymion a taunting note saying that they had taken something precious from him and the only way to get her back would be to travel to Largos and exchange himself for her.

"Calm down your majesty," said Jadeite sighing, "We're all doing our best!"

"That's not good enough! Serena was taken because of me," said Endymion sadly, "I left her alone in my room. They must have thought she was important to me and now they have her. I only hope she's not hurt."

"It's not your fault Endy, no one could have predicted any of this to happen, " replied Kunzite. The last couple of days had been a hectic blur, all of the generals felt like Endymion was running around like a chicken with his head cut off.

"The good news is that you weren't killed which we all know was their objective," said Nephrite firmly, "Put your feelings aside Endymion, you have a duty to Earth, you must remain unharmed. Do not jeopardize you safety by leaving that Palace to go find Serena or exacting any revenge you think the Crugis deserve for what they did to Andrew."

Endymion rolled his eyes at Nephrite and buried his head in his hands. He knew his duty; he certainly didn't need to be lectured like a child. Ever since he was a boy he was taught to put his feelings aside and do what was best for Earth. He never questioned that but how could he live with himself if he didn't go out there and help search for Serena.

He had been sequestered to this god-forsaken Palace for his protection. The Palace had been reinforced with dozens of protective spells to keep the Crugis out; hell he wasn't sure he could leave the palace if he wanted. He sat at his desk for the last three days trying to control this war from his office. Meanwhile Andrew was on the brink of death and Serena was in enemy hands.

Things were bad; he was at a lost of what his next move might be. Zoisite and a group of the best scientists were on Mercury trying to come with a new Anima Elixir. Endymion tried giving Andrew the Anima Elixir again but his body wouldn't accept it. It was evident that the elixir would have to be redefined to make it unsusceptible to the Crugis immortality stealing serum.

Endymion was seriously considering awakening his father earlier. King Elysion would no doubt know of a way to change the elixir since he was the one that invented it. However Endymion knew that doing that would make his people question whether he was a suitable King or a child who had to run to his father for help when things got tough.

"You have to awaken you father Endymion, Andrew will die if you don't," whispered Zoisite grimly, "I have spoken to Dr. Nakamura, he guarantees me that Andrew will not make it another 48 hours."

"No one will think less of you for awakening your father Endy," said Kunzite, "We all need a little help sometimes, and besides you're still very young, it's only been less than half a millennium since you became King."

"I'll think about it," replied Endymion frowning, "Leave me be and get back to your posts."

"Yes your majesty" chorused the Generals as their projections disappeared from Endymion's office.

Endymion sighed deeply and continued to stare out the window at the gloomy sky above no doubt a reflection of his mood. _'What should I do?'_

***Meanwhile in Largos***

"_Serenity! Serenity! I wonder where my little bunny has run off to," chanted a male voice cheerfully._

_A soft childish giggle erupted from under a nearby table. Little Serena slapped her hand against her mouth trying to muffle the giggles trying to force themselves out of her. She tucked her feet under the table carefully so that her daddy wouldn't be able to see her little pink sandals sticking out. They were playing hide and seek and it was her turn to hide from daddy._

"_Hmmn…That sounded like a bunny to me! I wonder where that giggle came from!" teased the male voice. A tall dark haired young man with round glasses sauntered around the room pretending to check behind the curtains and even under the dinner plates for his little girl. Eventually after following the trail of her giggles he bent down in front of the dining room table and grinned when he saw his baby girl staring back at him large innocent blue eyes._

"_Serenity!" laughed the man his green eyes glinting with amusement._

"_Daddy" squealed little Serena happily as she wrapped her chubby little arms around his neck._

"Daddy!" groaned Serena desperately as she awoke from another fitful slumber. She tossed her head to the side and shivered when it came in contact with the cold stone ground. She was still wearing Endymion's shirt lying half naked on the ground. It was freezing; it had been three days since she woke up in this darkened cell.

She could hardly see anything around her; there was only the dim moonlight outside seeping in through the tiny window with iron bars way up high. There were no other prisoners around not even any guards. She had inspected the bars of the cell and found no way to escape. She also tried screaming for help and had given up since it seemed to be a waste of time. There was no way out of here.

Her kidnappers hadn't returned since the night they teleported her into this prison and that was one thing she was thankful for. The face she had seen on her attackers had been terrifying. They were some sort of strange half human half reptilian creatures. She couldn't remember their names but she remembered Luna and Artemis talking about them when the war had been declared. They were the ones stealing people's immortalities. She figured they were trying to bait Endymion by taking her and she hoped desperately that he wouldn't try to be heroic and put himself in danger for her sake.

***Elsewhere in Largos***

"Kill that Bitch! She's of no use to us!" shrieked an angry red haired woman as she paced in front of the King of Largos.

The King's name was Zirconium and he was tall with a powerful build, broad shoulders and remarkable strength. He had dark hair and intense green eyes that often looked like it could bore a hole into people's souls. His hair color and eyes were the only traits that Zirconium possessed that made him recognizable as a Crugi, he did not inherit any reptilian like features but he did have strength and power. Zirconium was only half Crugi; it was widely known that his father Prince Sapphire who was born in Largos to King Topaz and Queen Esmeraude had run away from home and into the arms of a human woman.

Some time after that, his father had returned to Largos in the night and given baby Zirconium to a palace guard with a note to bring to his parents the King and Queen. After that he was never seen again, rumors spread that he passed away but no one knew for certain. The King and Queen never spoke of him again and everyone pretended that he didn't exist. Zirconium often wondered about his father, he pretended to hate him in the presence of others but he couldn't deny that he was curious about the man.

People often said he looked exactly like his father but Zirconium had no way of knowing if he did because there were no pictures of his father anywhere. Prince Sapphire's room had been stripped and every single one of his possessions and pictures burned by King Topaz after he ran away.

Zirconium took the throne at just fifteen years old when his grandfather King Topaz perished from disease. Now many years later King Zirconium's power, strength and intellect far exceeded that of a twenty five year old, which he was as of yesterday. King Zirconium lived his life like everyday was the last, he vowed to make each day matter, he wasn't like those foolish humans who had their precious Anima Elixir, he wasn't scared of death in fact he challenged it.

"Calm down Princess Beryl. She is essential to our plan now, she is obviously important to the King!" shouted King Zirconium. He was frustrated with this ignorant demanding woman, he prayed for her to leave his kingdom soon however he knew he needed her.

Her mother Queen Metallia was powerful, and King Zirconium wanted desperately to obtain more power so that his people could reproduce faster, destroy the useless humans and take over Earth. The Crugis would make Earth theirs and combined with Queen Metallia's power they would take over the Galaxy.

Princess Beryl huffed and stomped her feet indignantly, "My mother provided you with that Serum, without it you and your people would be crawling around completely useless. We gave you power and purpose don't forget that!"

"We appreciate all you and your mother have done for us Princess but killing that girl will only keep us further from our goal", said King Zirconium rubbing his aching temples, " We will continue with my plan. We will lure Endymion here by using her as bait, when he comes for her and I hope he does, we will steal his immortality, torture him for the location of his father's chamber and kill him. Once we find and kill King Elysion, I will take over as King of this planet. Together with your planet our power will be unbeatable, we will take over the galaxy and no one will stand in our way."

"Do what you must but remember I want to be the one to kill Endymion, that useless fool! He should have married me decades ago and made me Queen but instead he warms his bed with some worthless girl," muttered Princess Beryl angrily.

"You will get your revenge Princess Beryl, we will all get what we've been dreaming of," whispered King Zirconium confidently.

Princess Beryl nodded her head laughing evilly.

"I will retire to my chambers then and wait. In the meantime bring that girl to me, I want to see what's captured Endymion's attention."

King Zirconium sighed, "As you wish but remember do not harm her yet, she's useless to us dead."

Beryl frowned moodily and walked out of the throne room without another word.

"Keep an eye on her at all times, I don't trust her," ordered King Zirconium to the guard beside him.

***Back at the Palace***

Endymion stared at Andrew's unconscious form, his breathing seemed slow and unsteady. His blonde hair was matted to his forehead and his skin deathly pale. Reika sat on Andrew's right side in an armchair, her pretty face radiated exhaustion and worry.

"King Endymion, I love Andrew with all my heart. He's my soul mate," whispered Reika her eyes closed, hot salty tears streaming down her face, "please save my husband! Do whatever you have to, I'm begging you!"

Endymion took a deep breath and whispered, "I know Reika, Don't worry I won't let him die."

***Later at the Chambers of King Elysion***

Endymion stood beside a very large golden sarcophagus. It had an egg like shape and the surface was made of shimmering gold adorned with thousands of flawless rubies. On the sides scrawled in red were various blessings written in the ancient language. There was no latch to open it for only the person on the inside could let himself out.

Endymion laid his palm on the upper part of the sarcophagus where his father's name was spelled out and whispered very softly, "Please Father, I need your guidance."

After a few moments nothing happened causing Endymion to peek through one eye, the sarcophagus was completely still with no signs of movement. Endymion closed his eyes again and whispered the same plead again. He concentrated hard and waited for something to happen. Again nothing happened.

Endymion cursed loudly and kicked the side of the sarcophagus with his leg. Nothing happened. Endymion continued kicking the sarcophagus getting more and more frustrated with each blow.

"Wake the hell up old man!" screamed Endymion loudly as he continuously kicking the sarcophagus.

Suddenly a loud rumbling erupted from the sarcophagus and the front of it started opening. There was a cloud of red smoke in the room and when it cleared lying inside the sarcophagus was a very ticked off King Elysion.

"That's how you wake me up after three hundred years!" he boomed at Endymion his blue eyes glinting with anger.

"Father…"started Endymion rolling his eyes.

"Don't you father me! You should be ashamed of yourself, kicking my precious sarcophagus like a little child. A man can't even sleep in peace without enduring all this damn racket" muttered King Elysion lifting himself out of the sarcophagus. He stretched his back and was rewarded with numerous cracking sounds, which made him groan in pain.

"Dad I-…" started Endymion again.

"Has it really been three hundred years already, seems like just yesterday that I went to sleep" said King Elysion cutting his son off again.

"Would you shut the hell up and listen to me already!" yelled Endymion irritated.

King Elysion stopped dusting off his pants and regarded his son with a disapproving look; he marched up to Endymion and towered over him.

"Did I raise you to talk to me like that Endy? I ought to give you a good spanking…" retorted King Elysion his hands resting on his hip a pout on his lips.

"Ughh…"muttered Endymion looking away, he hated being scolded by his father. _'This is why I didn't want to wake him up, he treats me like I'm still a damn child.'_

"Well?" asked King Elysion tapping his feet impatiently.

"Well what? Geez you always treat me like such a baby!"

"That's because you act like a baby all the time!"

"No I don't!"

Yes you do!"

"No I DON'T!"

"YES YOU DO!"

"I DON'T!"

"YES YOU DO INFINITY!"

A loud cough interrupted the two bickering royals.

"Excuse me your majesties, I don't mean to interrupt but perhaps we should return to the Palace now" said Kunzite amused as he bowed to Endymion and his father.

"Oh! Kunzite my boy! How have you been?!" asked King Elysion pushing past Endymion and engulfing Kunzite in a bear hug.

Kunzite laughed nervously patting King Elysion on the shoulder, "I'm fine your majesty, it's nice having you back."

"Let go of him father, you're going to squish him to death!" yelled Endymion tugging his father away from Kunzite. _'Sometimes I wonder how he became King of Earth'_ thought Endymion pouting.

"Endy don't be so jealous, I still love you even though you woke me up so rudely. Come here and give daddy a hug!" said King Elysion cheerfully while trying to wrap his arms around his son's shoulders.

Endymion twisted out of his arms and went to stand near an amused Kunzite trying to look tough and said "We don't have time for all this father. We have important matters to discuss."

"Fine but I'm hugging you later when Kunzite isn't around since you're so embarrassed." teased King Elysion, "I remember when you were little, you should have seen him when he was a boy Kunzite! He was so cute! He used to follow me everywhere and demanded at least ten hugs a day from me but now he wants nothing to do with me. Being a parent is so hard you know…"

Endymion sighed as his father went on and on with his rant as they left the chambers and proceeded to the Palace. _'This is a nightmare!'_

***Princess Beryl's chambers in Largos***

Serena twisted around uncomfortably in the arms of the guard dragging her along with him. She had pleaded with him for mercy when he came into her cell and blindfolded her. He provided no answers just ignored her and continued with his task. She didn't know where he was taking her and the thought made her feel completely helpless.

Finally they came to a stop and he tugged the blindfold off and pushed her into a room. The door slammed shut behind her, she tried to open it but was unsuccessful. She whirled around and inspected her surroundings; it seemed to be a woman's room.

Serena staggered as she walked around the room, her long legs were weak and pale from days of exposure to the chilling coldness of the prison she was kept in. She was too tired to even try to escape through any of the windows; she figured that she probably wouldn't get too far anyway. Her mouth was dry and lips chapped from lack of water, the only nourishment that she was treated to daily that appeared out of nowhere in her prison cell had been a stale loaf of bread.

The doors suddenly burst open causing Serena to jump back in fear. A young woman with long silky red hair sauntered in, she wore an emerald green skin-tight gown, which hugged her curves in all the right places, this woman was disturbingly beautiful. Her eyes were as dark as night and her luscious lips were blood red. She oozed seduction and power. Serena gulped when she noticed the look of hate sprawled across her face.

"Well well what do we have here…sit down little girl," gestured the woman to Serena directing her to sit on the cushioned sofa nearby.

Serena sat down quickly and folder her hands on her lap scared. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Where am I?" croaked Serena quietly as the woman took a seat on the bed crossing her legs and staring intently at her.

"Don't worry about that. I just had to take a look at the girl Endymion ditched me for to attend that stupid wedding with," replied the woman coldly.

Serena gasped as she realized that this was the Princess Beryl she had heard about from Andrew and Luna. This incredibly evil looking but beautiful woman was Endymion's ex-girlfriend. _'Why is she here? And with these creatures!' _thought Serena puzzled.

Beryl said nothing and continued to stare at Serena, her expression seemingly darkening with each passing moment.

Serena suddenly felt very self conscious dressed only in Endymion's shirt, which had become tattered and stained with dirt from the floor of the cell that she spent the last couple of days lying on. She tugged the sides of the shirt down trying in vain to cover herself.

Beryl stood up and walked over to her; she grabbed her chin harshly and examined her face for a few moments.

"How old are you?" she barked at Serena, her cold fingers digging into her skin.

"Si…sixteen…" stuttered Serena weakly meeting her gaze.

Beryl burst out laughing, the shrillness of her voice echoing around the room, "Endymion must be getting pretty desperate lately, surely a girl like you couldn't even please him in bed."

Serena lowered her head, anger seething through her, she clenched her jaw tightly and avoided Beryl's gaze. _'I will not let this bitch get to me'_

Beryl let go of her face and went over to the vanity for a brush. She then began brushing her long red hair ignoring Serena's presence.

Finally after an eternity, Beryl addressed her again, "So tell me, how did you meet Endymion? Or wait I know, perhaps he must have bought you somewhere right?"

Serena glared at Beryl and answered stiffly, "Just shut up you don't know anything about me!"

Beryl stopped brushing her hair and went over to where Serena was sitting. She sat down beside her on the sofa and gave her a mocking look.

"I'm not trying to upset you. Trust me I understand what's going on more than you think," said Beryl smiling wickedly, "You're a virgin right? I can tell by the way you fidget nervously. Let me tell you what's going to happen to you little girl, Endymion is going to pretend that he cares about you and then when he's had you and trust me he will take you, after that he will throw you away like the worthless little whore you are."

Serena turned to face Beryl and slapped her hard in the face causing her to fall off the sofa.

Beryl started screaming and charged at Serena dragging her by the hair to the ground. Serena let her arms fly trying to hit Beryl as much as she could. The two wrestled around for a good couple of minutes before the guards charged in and pulled Serena off her.

"I want that slut killed! Do you hear me?! Kill her now!" screamed Beryl angrily at the guards.

"What the hell is going on here?!" asked a voice behind the soldiers. It was King Zirconium; he had been going to his chambers when he heard the commotion.

Beryl stomped up to him and pointed at Serena, "That bitch hit me! She tried to kill me! I don't care what our agreement was before I want you to kill her now!"

King Zirconium glanced at the prisoner, all he could see was a tiny girl with a mass of blonde hair wearing hardly anything.

"I told you we need her!" yelled King Zirconium at Beryl.

"FINE! I'm going back to Acerbus immediately, wait until my mother hears about this!" screamed Beryl storming out of the room.

King Zirconium sighed heavily, _'This is going to cost me dearly!' _He turned to the prisoner who had kept herself unusually quiet for someone who was just brawling with Princess Beryl.

"Bring her over here!" demanded King Zirconium at his guards.

The two guards dragged Serena in front of the King. Her head was lowered and her hair hung limply around her.

"Do you know how much trouble you've just cost me? Look at me when I'm talking to you damnit!" shouted King Zirconium at her.

Serena groaned, she felt very weak; the spat with Beryl had taken the last shred of energy she had left. The last thing she needed was to be yelled at or killed by this King. She slowly raised her head to face him. He was tall with dark hair and green eyes, he looked very familiar to her especially those eyes. It took her a moment to collect her thoughts and then she realized who he was.

"Daddy!" whispered Serena going deathly still.

King Zirconium looked at her astonished, "What did you just say?"

"Daddy" whispered Serena faintly once more before going passing out completely in the arms of the guards.

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Your feedbacks are greatly appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The King's Love by Increbresco**

**Chapter 10**

***Princess Beryl's Chambers in Largos***

King Zirconium stood frozen unable to comprehend what was going on. _'Why did she call me daddy?! I'm not her father, I can't be, I'm only twenty-five years old!' _he thought puzzled.

Zirconium inspected her face trying to figure out if she resembled someone he knew but couldn't identify any connection he had with her.

'_Why would she mistake me for her father? Maybe I look… like him…wait a minute… could it be that this girl knows my… father…but wait…if she called me daddy…then…her father could be my father too…does that mean she's my sister?!' _thought Zirconium, realization suddenly dawning on him.

"Take her to a room, have her cleaned and fed, I want to talk to her as soon as she comes to!" ordered King Zirconium leaving the room. _'I have to figure out what's going on here.'_

King Zirconium walked briskly down the long hallway all sorts of thoughts flowing uneasily through his mind. He didn't have anyone he could ask about his father's activities after he ran away. There was no question that asking his grandmother about his father would upset her and he couldn't risk it because she had been very ill recently. After some thought Zirconium realized that there was only one person that he knew for sure who could help him but he hadn't thought about that person for a long time; his friend and teacher Nuumite.

_***Flashback***_

"_You're a freak Zirc! You can't even swim properly!" shouted a lanky boy with dark greasy hair, green beady eyes and discolored green reptilian like skin. He pushed the small dark haired boy beside him on the ground and started cackling like a hyena. Two other boys came running over to the pair and gathered around the boy who lay silently in the mud not moving._

"_Look at his face, he's so ugly! Eww he looks just like those humans!" chanted one boy._

"_You should go away like you're loser father did!" taunted the last boy hoping to get his jab in before any of the teachers came to the small boy's defense like they usually did._

_And as if on cue, the history teacher, Nuumite came jogging over and dispersed the boys while threatening detention for the week. The boys dispersed quickly laughing as they went back to class. Nuumite was perhaps the boy's only friend and he often looked out for him. He was the cool teacher in school with his tiny silver hoop earring on his right ear and his long dark mane, which he usually kept in a ponytail. Most of the girls in class had a crush on him and the boys wanted to be like him._

_Nuumite bent down and gathered the small boy in his arms and took him into the school's infirmary. He helped the school's nurse to clean the boy and dress him in a new uniform. The boy said nothing all the while; he just sat quietly as if he wasn't even present in his body. Afterwards Nuumite took the boys hand in his and walked him home to the Palace. _

_Before he handed the boy to one of the palace guards he kneeled down to the boy's level and spoke solemnly to him, "Zirc, you've got to start standing up for yourself. You won't get far in life if you don't start speaking up. You are not a freak, you're very special. Let me tell you something, I know that no one wants to speak about your father but you need to know. I knew your father, I went to school with him, he was my best friend, and he was the bravest Crugi I ever met. I see a lot of him in you."_

_The young boy looked up and met Nuumite's eye for the first time that afternoon, "Really?"_

"_Yes, he never backed down from a fight and he didn't let anyone talk down to him either. I know you have the potential for greatness Zirc, I can see it in your eyes."_

_Zirconium nodded slowly and croaked out, "I'll try better I promise. Nu, why did he leave me here all alone?"_

_Nuumite sighed and answered hesitantly, "I can't answer that question for you, it isn't my place. I'm sorry that's all I can say to you now Zirc. Go on inside and do your homework, I'll see you in class tomorrow."_

_And without another word Nuumite walked off back to school. Zirconium went to his room that night fantasizing about how brave his father must have been. This was the first piece of information he ever had about his father, the only other things he knew were that his father ran away and fell in love with a human woman, his mother. Zirc slept well that night, his head filled with happy dreams about his father._

_The next day when Zirconium arrived in class, he took a seat in the front deciding that from now on he would do his best so that if his father ever came back he would be proud of his son. Zirconium made a pledge to honor his father by doing well and being strong._

_When it came time for history class to begin, Zirc sat eagerly awaiting Nuumite so that he could share with him his new outlook on things but was devastated when the school's headmistress came in and informed the class that Nuumite would no longer be teaching._

_Zirconium had almost suffered a heart attack at the news. He knew Nuumite loved his job too much to just give it up and he wondered if there wasn't more going on than was being said. As soon as the bell rang, Zirconium fled the schoolyard and ran towards Nuumite's old house a few streets down._

_As he arrived at Nuumite's house his heart sunk when he saw about a dozen palace guards emptying the house of his belongings. They said nothing when he questioned them of Nuumite's whereabouts. Then he noticed the guard that had taken him up to his room the day before. The one who was nearby when Nuumite had spoken to Zirconium about his father. _

_Zirconium felt a sickening feeling in his stomach as he watched the guards in silence. Grandfather had sent Nuumite away, Zirconium was sure of it. He would never forget that day, after that he made sure to avoid the subject of his father. No good would come from talking about his father; it already cost him his only friend._

_***End of flashback***_

'_I have to find Nuumite!' _thought King Zirconium making up his mind. He instructed several guards to track down Nuumite's whereabouts immediately.

***The Palace at Crystal Tokyo***

King Elysion sat in Endymion's office reviewing the documents in front of him, "I find it hard to believe that these Crugis have become so powerful on their own in so little time."

Endymion who was sitting opposite his father in a leather armchair shook his head and replied, "They are a strong species and are evolving rapidly. I have seen no evidence of any outside interference."

"The Crugi do not have the means or knowledge to develop this Serum Endymion," said King Elysion, "I have examined it, the ingredients and the elements found inside aren't from Earth."

"We have no enemies in the Galaxy father, We are on good terms with every planet, the ramifications of what you are implying is rather upsetting to me," said Endymion, "I can't believe that any of our allies would join forces with the Crugis to try and destroy us."

"Perhaps but we need to investigate this properly," resolved King Elysion, "In the meantime we have to face the facts, the Crugi have been around for a long time, you might think they are a new species but the truth is they have been around for 150 years and they are part of this planet and you have a duty to them as well."

"We cannot share this planet with them father, that is out of the question. I will not allow this planet to be split in half and I won't share it with another King!" shouted Endymion angrily.

King Elysion rolled his eyes at Endymion, "You are king and therefore must do what is best for everyone on this planet and that now includes the Crugi. You cannot ignore their existence anymore, you must do whatever it takes to keep the people of this planet united."

Endymion slammed his fist on the table cracking the mahogany, "They are not to be trusted, they have killed our people and are threatening our very existence!"

"I know! However put yourself in their shoes, they have been living in the shadows for over a century, under appreciated and mistreated," said King Elysion, "You made a grave mistake not being friendlier with them in the beginning and look where it's gotten you. War will tear the planet apart especially if this Serum is used as a weapon. We have to nip this in the bud now Endymion."

Endymion sat quietly for a few minutes and finally asked, "What other choice do I have?"

"Your other choice which I will not condone is to take our armies to Largos, and burn it to the ground," whispered King Elsyion disapprovingly.

"I need time to think about this," replied Endymion deep in thought.

King Elysion looked on surprised at his son. He never expected Endymion to turn out to be such a cold King. _'I swear I didn't teach him to think like this, he gets that stone heartedness and arrogance from his mother!' _thought King Elsyion frowning.

Endymion got up and gestured to the Serum on the table, "Have you figured out how to undo its effects? I told you Lord Andrew's situation is dire."

"I've already sent an antidote to the infirmary and have instructed Zoisite on how to rebuild the Anima Elixir to make it indestructible," muttered King Elysion dismissing the situation.

"Good very good. I am relieved," whispered Endymion faintly.

"You would have been able to do it yourself if you paid more attention in chemistry or perhaps its because you are distracted," asked King Elysion coyly, "What's troubling you my son?"

"We are in the middle of a war, my best friend is dying and you are asking me what's troubling me?" replied Endymion shaking his head in disbelief.

"I heard some interesting rumors, was a woman really kidnapped from your room and taken to Largos?" asked King Elysion arching an eyebrow at his son.

"I am dealing with the situation. And don't start with me, I'm really not in the mood for your prying," said Endymion gathering the documents on the table quickly.

"Is she the reason you are considering burning Largos to the ground?" asked King Elysion hesitantly knowing that his questioning might prompt Endymion to throw his usual tantrum.

Endymion said nothing to his father just glared at him and teleported out of the room leaving a very curious King Elysion behind. _'I have got to gather some information on what's going on here, something tells me there's more to this than meets the eye!' _thought King Elysion smiling mischievously.

***Serena's Chambers in Largos***

Serena awoke feeling refreshed and extremely comfortable. She forgot for a moment where she was but was quickly reminded when she looked around. _'Damnit! I'm still in Largos!'_ she thought dismally.

She looked around and noticed that she was in a bedroom instead of her usual cell. The walls of the room were pale pink and very girly. There was a cute white vanity filled with brushes and perfume, and a rosy pink loveseat in the corner of the room by the windows where the sun was shining brightly through the white chiffon curtains. The bed was very plush and adorned with plain white cotton sheets. Serena was surprised that her clothes were different, gone was Endymion's tattered shirt and in its place was a simple long white nightgown that flowed down her body beautifully. _'Oh geez! Someone bathed and dressed me, I hope it was a woman!' _thought Serena embarrassed.

Beside the bed was a silver cart filled with fruits, pastries, cheeses, desserts and a large pitcher of water. Serena flung the sheet off her body and rapidly started devouring the food in front of her. Her stomach lurched satisfied with the nourishment it was receiving. The croissant she was eating tasted like heaven, the strong flavors of the various cheeses intensely satisfying and the chocolate cake was to die for. Serena poured herself several large glasses of water and downed them quickly; her parched lips enjoying the clean crisp taste of the cold liquid.

About an hour after she finished eating, in came a guard staring at her. Serena frowned and looked away scared to look very long at his reptilian like skin. It was very frightening, even though this wasn't the first time she was witness to it, there was just something very creepy about the way they looked. Their eyes were green with hints of a deep pink and their skin looked so very tough and crackly.

The guard gave her a disgusted look and walked back out without a word. Serena breathed in relieved. She lay back down on the bed, placing her head on the soft pillow enjoying the comfort._ 'Well if this is my last moments at least I got to eat something and am well rested!'_ thought Serena sadly. She wondered if Endymion was looking for her, or if he even cared. _'Maybe Beryl was right and he was just using me. Otherwise he should have sent someone to rescue me already!'_ thought Serena giving into her worst fears.

She must have drifted off because when finally came she felt someone's eyes on her. She sat up quickly and saw the man from before. The one that was arguing with Beryl, she had forgotten about him. He was the one who looked just like her father but he couldn't be, her father passed away a long time ago. It had to be just a coincidence. However she wondered why he was in this land, he did not look anything like the other people here. He looked very human but yet seemed to be in charge.

The man sat in an armchair, which curiously wasn't there before and he just stared at her for a long time not saying a word, he just kept examining her.

Serena finally muttered impatiently, "If your going to kill me then just do it already!"

The man arched an eyebrow at her both surprised and impressed by her boldness.

He finally opened his mouth to say something but then shut it quickly; he looked towards the window and then tried again but couldn't seem to get the words he wanted to say out.

"Well? What do you want with me?" asked Serena hotly crossing her arms and feigning bravery when really she was terrified at what might become of her.

"This is the first time in a long time that I have found myself at a loss for words," said the man leaning in closer to her.

Serena shifted back uncomfortably not saying anything.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I might later but not right now," said the man smiling grimly, "What are you called?"

"Serenity Tsukino" mumbled Serena gulping as she averting her eyes from him fearfully.

"Why did you call me daddy before?" he asked staring intensely at her.

Serena looked at him surprised and answered hesitantly, "You look like my dad, you could be his twin."

The man sat back in the chair looking upset, "What's your father's name and where is he?"

"His name was Kenji Tsukino and both him and my mom passed away when I was eight years old," replied Serena baffled by his questioning but deciding it was best to give him the information he wanted since it seemed to be somehow important to him.

The man got up and started pacing back and forth near the window, and every once in awhile he would turn to stare at her and then look away. _'She is very pretty but she looks nothing like me. No dark hair or green eyes either. Maybe she resembles her mother.'_

Finally he came back over to the chair and sat down, "How old are you?"

"Sixteen" said Serena simply at the anxious man in front of her.

"So your father died eight years ago…I was 17 at the time…interesting…" the man went on lost in his thoughts. _'If she is my sister then that means she was born when I was nine years old.'_

Serena stared at him somewhat amused and curious as to where this was leading.

"Tell me more about your father!" he demanded.

"Umm okkk…he and my mom met in high school and then mom got pregnant with me," said Serena sadly, "They were both teenagers and it was very unexpected so their parents disowned them. Dad worked pretty hard to take care of mom and me. He was a really good father, I loved him a lot. That's all I really remember."

"That's what your father told you?" asked the man surprised. _'That cannot be right! Father was twenty-one when he left home. He was twenty-three when he brought me to Largos and therefore had to be thirty-two when this girl was born! How can she think he was a teenager?! This doesn't make any sense, he would have been a grown man by the time she was born!'_

"Yeah that's what happened…why are you asking me all these weird questions?!" asked Serena finally, frustrated with his intrusive questions about her parents.

The man said nothing just walked out of the room leaving Serena sitting on the bed with her mouth hanging open. _'What the hell was that about?!'_

***Palace Kitchen***

"Poor Serena, I hope she's safe," ranted Luna as she sliced carrots for the salad she was preparing. She had spent the day preparing a feast for King Elysion's early awakening. There was a lot to be done and not a lot of servants to help her since Endymion had given most of them some time off after the awful attack at the palace a couple of nights ago. Therefore she had enlisted Serena's friends to help her, they had already been acquainted thanks to Serena and had become especially close after her kidnapping.

Artemis walked over to her and patted her on the shoulder trying to calm her down, "King Endymion wouldn't let anything happen to her. I don't think those creatures will harm her, not if they are trying to use her to bait the King. I'm sure she'll be back with us before you know it."

Artemis had decided against going to fight in the war, mostly because he was frightened of leaving Luna in the palace. After what happened the other night, Luna had been frantic and he figured the best thing he could do was to stay and protect his wife and unborn child in case there was another attack.

"I hope you're right…" sighed Raye stirring the soup on the stove very slowly. She was extremely worried for Serena, all the girls were. They hadn't heard much about it from King Endymion and that really made Raye mad. He should have been moving heaven and hell to find Serena if he truly cared for her. Jadeite had spent the last couple of days trying to convince Raye of the King's devotion to finding Serena but Raye still wasn't sure she believed it.

"Kunzite says that King Elysion is trying to talk Endymion into forming some sort of alliance with the Crugis. Just think if he does that then they will hand Serena over!" chirped Mina optimistically as she finished frosting the beautiful butter cream cake in front of her.

Lita stopped peeling the potatoes and frowned, "It won't be so simple Mina, there are a lot of things to consider. I doubt Endymion wants to have anything to do with those creatures not after what they did to Andrew."

"I feel so bad for Andrew, such a horrible way to spend their first couple of days as a married couple," said Ami sadly as she arranged the hors d'oeuvres on a large circular platter, "I spoke with Zoisite earlier, he says that an antidote is already being given to Andrew and that he should make a full recovery. Also Zoisite is almost finished with redoing the Anima Elixir so no one will have to worry about their immortalities being in danger."

"That's good, I have to stop by and see how Andrew's doing," replied Artemis licking the butter cream coated spoon Mina had left in the mixing bowl.

"Artemis stop that!" scolded Luna shaking her head. _'I swear all he thinks about is his stomach!' _she thought amused.

Suddenly the door to the Kitchen burst open and in walked King Elysion himself earning several gasps from the occupants of the kitchen. They all stopped what they were doing and bowed to him in respect. He gestured for them to continue as they were and plopped down happily on a bar stool as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Everyone silently tried to continue their work but found it nearly impossible to do with the former King of the Earth staring at them.

"Your majesty, forgive me for questioning your visit but this is rather unusual," said Artemis hesitantly.

"Artemis how I've missed your brashness. We had some good times didn't we? Back in the old days I mean. You must join me for a drink soon," teased King Elysion.

"Of course your majesty as you wish," replied Artemis obediently.

"Luna is that you, why you've gotten twice as beautiful since last I saw you," flirted King Elysion, he walked over to her and grasped her hand kissing it.

Luna blushed crimson, "Thank you your majesty, you flatter me."

Artemis coughed nervously, "Your majesty it is my honor to inform you that Luna and I are expecting a child soon."

"Oh that's marvelous, good work Artemis!," chanted King Elysion slapping Artemis on the back causing him to tumble forward into the counter.

Artemis smiled weakly in response and stumbled into a nearby stool.

The girls who had been deathly silent until then giggled. The King turned to face them and smiled brightly flashing his gorgeous white teeth.

"Well my dear Luna, looks like you have hired some lovely kitchen maids," said the King eyeing the girls shamelessly.

He walked over and kissed each girls hand making them extremely embarrassed.

"Such lovely ladies, my if I were a still a bachelor what fun I would have," said the King grinning wickedly.

Artemis rolled his eyes. The King had always been very flirtatious, as most women in the palace knew. He had been quite the cad when he was younger, definitely much more of a player than Endymion. The Queen rarely tolerated King Elysion's behavior and always punished him severely when she caught him flirting with any women. Their fights were legendary and so were their make up sessions. Artemis figured the King was trying to take advantage of the fact that the Queen was not awake yet and therefore meant he could be very playful with any woman he came across until then.

"King Elysion, these are not maids, these girls are in high school, they are friends with Serena, the one that was kidnapped," said Artemis figuring that he should inform the King of the girl's ages so he would stop gushing over them like a horny teenager.

King Elysion stopped what he was doing and quirked up, "Is that so? Well I must insist that you girls join me for dinner tonight, there is some information I require from you about your missing friend."

The girls all nodded quickly honored to be invited to dine with the King himself but a little worried about what he wanted to know about Serena.

"Your majesty, I must tell you that Endymion will be upset if he knows that you're planning to gather information about Serena," said Artemis cautiously.

"I'm his father Artemis, it's my job. Besides Endymion says he has too much work to do tonight so he will not be joining me for dinner," said the King smiling as he made his way to the door, "I will also be expecting you and Luna to dine with me as well."

Artemis nodded politely in response.

Everyone just looked at each other after King Elysion left and went back to work wondering what they had gotten themselves into.

***Throne Room in Largos***

King Zirconium sat on his throne massaging his temples; his head was still spinning with what he found out about Serena. He wasn't sure if she was his sister or related to him, she looked nothing like him and that story about her father just didn't add up.

He needed more information about his father. He would have to tear the palace apart to find some shred of evidence about his father's life in Largos before he left, maybe that would give him some clues. And then of course when he found Nuumite, he was sure Nuumite would be able to answer his questions. Zirconium was interrupted from his thoughts by a guard.

"Your Majesty, Queen Esmeraude has requested your presence immediately," said the guard bowing.

King Zirconium nodded and left the throne room making his way to his grandmother's chambers. _'I wonder what this is about, I hope her condition hasn't worsened..'_

***Palace Dining Room***

"It's so obvious they have feelings for each other you majesty, it's really cute!" said Mina grinning.

"I must say the things you've told me that's been going on between him and Serena doesn't sound like the Endymion I know at all," replied the King as he took a sip of wine. He never saw Endymion banter with any women or take them into his room and not sleep with them.

"He has not been himself since she arrived your majesty, in fact I think he's in love with her," said Artemis laughing. The mood was much lighter in the palace since King Elysion's return, his presence brought security in these uncertain times.

King Elysion almost dropped the glass he was holding, "My son's in love? In love?! I never thought it would happen!"

"I don't think either of them realizes it but love is definitely in the air," said Mina chewing on her steak.

"I'm completely shocked," mumbled King Elysion. _'I can't believe it!' _he thought as he shifted the food around in his plate distracted.

***Queen Esmeraude's Chambers in Largos***

"Grandmother, how are you feeling today?" asked King Zirconium giving her a light peck on her cheek.

The old woman sat wearing a long flowing black nightgown. She never wore any other color not since her husband King Topaz passed away many years ago. She had long grayish white hair and green eyes, which looked tired. Her crackly reptilian skin was over run with wrinkles a product of old age.

Queen Esmeraude perked up and smiled, "I'm fine Zirconium dear, I don't want you to worry about me all the time."

"I cannot help it you know that, you are the last of my family. I want you to stay healthy," said Zirconium smiling as he took a seat beside her at the cushioned bench facing the window.

Esmeraude nodded at her grandson and stared out the window absentmindedly again, "I heard that you were looking for your old school teacher Nuumite."

Zirconium was surprised that she had found out so soon, nothing got past her, "Yes, I need to gather some information from him."

"Is it about your father?" asked Esmeraude taking his hand in hers and stroking it softly.

Zirconium sat back shocked that his grandmother had actually referred to his father. He knew it was a very painful subject for her. He only mentioned his father once before when he was very young and he remembered the way she reacted. She had started crying and locked herself in her room for days.

"Yes," said Zirconium guilty, "It is about my father…"

Esmeraude sighed deeply and started tearing up. She took a deep breath and began, "I have always regretted not sharing more with you about your father. Topaz forbade me from speaking about Sapphire to you. It was so hard for me you know, when he left I was so shocked so was you grandfather. Topaz, my dear arrogant husband, he was so angry; Sapphire had hurt him the most. He had so many dreams for his son."

Zirconium nodded and stayed silent listening to every word she had to say.

"Your father never embraced this life, he didn't want to be King. I knew it ever since he was young; I always prayed that he would change his mind. But he couldn't that was just the way he was. He wanted to travel the galaxy, he had so many fantasies about what was out there," she went on closing her eyes, "He was still a great Prince though, he was so smart just like his father and brave beyond belief. He once saved Topaz's life you know."

"He saved grandfather's life?" asked Zirconium impressed.

"Yes he was just seventeen at the time, there was a battle outside Largos between us and the humans. Sapphire saved Topaz from being taken prisoner to Crystal Tokyo, where he would have no doubt been killed," said Esmeraude with pride, "Your grandfather was so grateful and proud of Sapphire, everyone thought he would become a fine King one day. But when he turned eighteen the following year, things started changing. Sapphire became so withdrawn, he would never leave his room and when he did, he seemed so distracted. He ignored his duties and would wonder off for days which as you can imagine caused many fights between him and Topaz."

"Things went on like that for years until he turned twenty one. That night when he left, I should have known something was wrong, he was acting very strange. Topaz was away in the countryside attending to his royal duties at the time. Sapphire came into my chambers, and he sat beside me for a long time not speaking. When he finally did, he told me how much he loved his father and me and apologized for his behavior the last couple of years," said Esmeraude woefully, "I was so surprised, I hugged him and told him not to worry about the past anymore and focus on the future. Sapphire didn't say anything else he just hugged me and left. The next morning when I woke up, I sent a guard to fetch him for breakfast but he was gone..."

Esmeraude started crying softly after she finished speaking, her chest heaving with sorrow. Zirconium wrapped his arms around her and tried his best to comfort her.

"Don't cry grandmother, I can't stand seeing you like this," uttered Zirconium handing her a tissue from her vanity.

She tried to compose herself and wiped away the tears, "I blamed myself for a long time. I should have been more attentive to Sapphire, maybe if I had said something different he wouldn't have left."

"It wasn't your fault, it sounds like he made his mind up about leaving and I don't think you could have done much to stop him," replied Zirconium thoughtfully.

"Zirconium, I know you want to know more about where your father went but I don't know much," said Esmeraude as she got up and went over to her jewelry box. She rustled around in it for a few moments and returned with a small picture in her hand.

"This was the only one I managed to save when Topaz destroyed Sapphire's things. I want you to have it," she stated handing him the picture in her hand.

Zirconium took the picture and stared at it for a long time. A smiling young man with dark hair and intense green eyes stared back at him. His skin was similar to any other Crugi, for he was after all a pure blooded Crugi. Zirconium smiled, he did look like his father, almost exactly if not for the differences in their skin.

"This means a lot to me grandmother, thank you," whispered Zirconium gratefully.

"Nuumite was in contact with your father after he ran away. Nuumite was the one that told me Sapphire had run away with a human woman," admitted Esmeraude, "Nuumite and Sapphire were inseparable, I suspected that both of them used to sneak off to the outside world and that's when Sapphire met your mother."

"Nuumite was also the one that brought you to us not a guard like everyone thinks. He said that Sapphire wanted us to have his first born to have a heir to the throne he had abandoned," said the Queen quietly, " Nuumite took that job teaching at your school so that he could look out for you. I was the one that got it for him, he said that he made a promise to Sapphire that he would always be by your side."

"But then grandfather sent him away…" mumbled Zirconium unhappily.

"Don't be mad at your grandfather for that, he thought he was doing what was best for you. He loved you very much Zirconium," whispered Esmeraude, "Find Nuumite, he will give you the answers you seek."

Zirconium simply nodded. He decided not to share anything about Serena to his grandmother; he didn't want to break her heart if he ended up being mistaken about Serena's relation to him.

***Serena's Chambers in Largos***

Serena stared out the window at the darkening sky, feeling really depressed. A single tear slipped down her rosy cheek as she thought about whether or not she would see any of her friends again. She went over to the bed and sat down brushing her long golden hair slowly.

A loud tap at the window startled her making her drop the brush. She whirled around fearfully and almost fainted when she saw Endymion's face staring back at her. She jumped off the bed and ran to the window flinging it open.

"Endymion!" she cried out happily.

Endymion smiled at her and gestured for her to keep quiet as he climbed in through the window. He was wearing a large black cloak similar to the ones the Crugi guards wore.

"I pretended to be a guard and snuck in," whispered Endymion hugging her fiercely.

Serena sobbed against his chest holding onto him tightly.

"It's okay I'm here, don't cry," he told her nuzzling her hair.

Serena pulled away suddenly and smacked him hard on the arm, "Are you crazy?! If anyone sees you they will kill you!"

"Don't worry, I was careful. This was the only way I figured I could get you back safely," said Endymion rubbing his arm and pulling her close again, "I have been planning this since they took you, I'm sorry it took so long. Did they hurt you?"

"No, they kept me in a cell for a couple of days, Oh Endy I was so scared, I thought you didn't care about me!" whispered Serena crying again.

Endymion tightened his hold on Serena angry with himself for not rescuing her sooner. _'I swear I'll kill these bastards first chance I get!'_ he thought.

"I care about you very much Sere, I don't want you to ever doubt that," confessed Endymion wiping away her tears.

Serena smiled and leaned upwards kissing him softly on the lips. Endymion moaned in response realizing just how much he had missed her the last couple of days. After a few minutes they pulled away breathless.

"We better stop, we need to get out of here," said Endymion taking off his cloak and wrapping it around Serena's small frame.

"How are we going to get out of here without being seen?" asked Serena sniffling, her big blue eyes wide with fear.

"Don't worry, we'll teleport Sere," said Endymion kissing her on the forehead.

"You can teleport from in here?" asked Serena curiously.

"Not from inside the palace or else I'll be detected, we have to do it out there, that's where I came from," said Endymion gesturing out the window beyond the palace walls to the forest.

Serena bit down on her lip nervously, "Endymion, are you telling me that I'm going to have to climb out of this window?!"

Endymion laughed softly and scooped her up in his arms, "Don't worry princess, I'll be right at your side, I won't let anything happen to you. I know exactly where each guard is stationed. We have to be very quiet and fast."

Serena nodded and clutched Endymion's hand as he helped her out the window.

'_I hope we don't get caught!'_ thought Serena frightened.

**TO BE CONTINUED! :)**

**Feedback is greatly appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long delay, I haven't given up on this story yet though. There's still a lot more to come, hope you guys enjoy it!**

**The King's Love by Increbresco**

**Chapter 11**

***The Forest Vetus***

In the darkest hour of night, in a long forgotten path leading deeper into the heart of the forest Vetus travelled Endymion and Serena. Endymion grasped Serena's hand tighter, he could feel her trembling and knew that she was afraid but didn't want to show it. They had been walking for nearly two hours in the forest, the only thing surrounding them were tall trees and the sounds of animals lurking in the dark. His original plans of teleporting them away was foiled by the sudden brewing of a large solar storm. Endymion hadn't even factored in that the storm could affect his abilities, in the past such storms had proven to slightly disrupt his power but then again he never dealt with a vicious storm like this before. He could just imagine his father scolding him about always being prepared for the unexpected.

Endymion was very impressed with Serena; she had been very brave when they had snuck out of the palace. He sometimes felt like he needed to remind himself that she was just sixteen. She was very mature for her age well except maybe back when they were bickering however she proved to be very calm and collected. He didn't know much teenage girls but that seemed like a rare quality to him. It was one of the many things that he loved about her. _'Loved!'_ he thought panicking. He tightened his grip on her hand and felt his pulse speeding up, _'What the hell is the matter with me?!'_ he thought frowning. That was the first time he used that word when referring to a woman in his life and there had been many women before but none like Serena. She was shaking things up too much in his life and Endymion wasn't sure he was completely comfortable with that.

The truth was that he didn't open his heart to anyone; he spent most of his life being lonely; sure he had his best friends, the generals and his parents but after many years that wasn't enough for him. He wondered briefly if Serena could be the one for him. It certainly would be unexpected; he always thought he would fall in love with a beautiful smart loving woman. Serena was very beautiful and loving and he knew from their classes together that she was very smart and had great potential. Making love to her would be easy despite her age however if they started a relationship then her age would be a problem. He didn't want to hold her back from all that she could accomplish in life, she was still young and it was only natural that she should date more men even though the thought of it sent him into a fit of jealousy. He didn't want to imagine any other man holding her intimately.

Endymion shook his head of his wayward thoughts and tried to focus on the task at hand, he knew she was tired but they had to keep going, the further away they were the better their chances of escaping were. He was considering whether or not they should stop and make some sort of camp. He didn't know how far they would get, but he knew they could be caught at any moment. Although there was a small chance that the guards hadn't noticed Serena's absence from her room. _'Her room…' _Endymion thought frowning, he couldn't understand why they had moved her from her cell into some posh suite. He would have to question her later about what happened during her capture.

"Endy, I'm so tired," mumbled Serena faintly coming to a complete stop.

"I know you are Sere but we have to keep going, we have to get as far away from the Palace as we can," whispered Endymion putting his arms around her shoulder.

Serena groaned and laid her head on Endymion's chest, "I can't walk anymore…"

"I'll carry you," said Endymion stroking her hair gently.

"Please Endy, let's just hide somewhere tonight and rest. If they were coming after us wouldn't they have caught up by now? Besides you said that you left a note in your office so when your father see's it he'll come rescue us right?"

"Absolutely not, that was just in case! We are not going to sit here and wait for my damn father to come save us! I'll get us out of here, I'm more than capable," said Endymion angrily.

Serena withdrew her head from Endymion's chest and glared at him, "What's your problem?! You don't have to be such a macho jerk all the time, there's nothing wrong with needing help every once in awhile!"

"I don't need any damn help! Just shut up and keep walking!" yelled Endymion grabbing her arm roughly and stomping ahead.

Serena pulled her hand free from Endymion's grip, "Don't touch me again you idiot! I'm not walking anymore!"

Serena walked over to a nearby tree and sat down hugging her knees.

Endymion sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. _'She's so frustrating!' _he thought fuming. He was trying his best to get them out of here and she just had to open her big mouth and completely emasculate him. She had no idea how much pressure he was always under; people were always comparing him to his father. The last thing he needed was his father to have to come save him and make him look weak.

"Get up!" shouted Endymion towering over Serena's slumped form, "I'm not kidding Serenity! Get up or else I'm leaving you here!"

Serena kept her head buried against her knees and ignored him. Fat drops of rain started tumbling from the suddenly stormy skies smacking down on the pair. Serena screamed and launched herself into Endymion's arms when she heard the deep roar of thunder that tore through the sky.

Endymion sighed rubbing his hand down Serena's back trying to calm her down. _'Great the last thing we need is rain! Can this get any worse?!' _he screamed inwardly. And just as he was unlatching his cloak to wrap around Serena's cold wet form he felt something tugging at his mind. He paused and looked around suddenly alert of their surroundings, pulling his sword from its sheath he raised it high ready to strike.

Serena whimpered nervously hiding behind his back, "Endy…"

Endymion shushed her and stood completely still trying to detect any suspicious movement. After a few moments while still holding the sword he grabbed her and lead her down the same path as before in complete silence.

Finally he whispered, "I think we're being followed."

"What?!" gasped Serena holding onto him tighter, "Oh no! The guards! They're going to catch us!"

"No," whispered Endymion walking faster, " Not I don't think its the guards, it's someone else."

"Who would be following us then?" asked Serena fearfully.

Endymion tightened his hold on her, "I don't know, something isn't right. Let's hurry, there's bound to be some shelter amongst that stone elevation up ahead."

The rain continued to fall making the ground beneath their feet damp and muddy as they trudged ahead. By now they were completely soaked, clothes becoming heavy and clinging to them its iciness causing shudders to run through the weary pair.

***Palace Medical Unit***

Reika sniffled loudly as Andrew stroked her hand lovingly, "Oh Drew I'm so glad you're better, I was so worried."

Andrew smiled brightly at her, "Hey none of that crying, I'm okay. You're not going get rid of me that easily. We still have a lifetime to spend together."

Reika nodded and hugged Andrew tightly, the stress from the last couple of days melting away slowly.

"So tell me what's been going on around here, I'm sure the place fell apart without me," said Andrew adjusting himself on the bed in a more comfortable sitting position. His whole body was sore from laying in bed so long especially his legs.

"Your parents were here and Lizzie, we all stayed by your side the entire time," whispered Reika tearing up for the millionth time today. It was all becoming so surreal, a couple of days ago Andrew was on the brink of death but now here he was as good as new talking to her. It was just so amazing.

Andrew gestured for Reika to sit beside him on the bed; he held her close stroking her hair trying to soothe her. He was thankful to still be here, King Elysion's elixir had worked wonders on him and for that Andrew was deeply indebted to him.

"How is Endymion?" asked Andrew, wondering how his best friend was dealing with all that was threatening his kingdom.

"I'm not sure, I think he's been quite upset dealing with you being injured and…I don't know how to tell you this Drew," started Reika nervously, "Serena…she was taken from the palace the night of our wedding by those horrible creatures."

"What?!" screamed Andrew springing out of bed and onto his weakened legs which gave out from under him causing his immediate collapse. _'It can't be! Why would they take poor Serena'_ thought Andrew faintly.

Reika scrambled to help him as he leaned against the bed, "Please Drew, go back to bed, you're still too weak, you need rest."

"No!" said Andrew sharply, "I have to help Endymion! Get my armor please!"

Reika nodded knowing it was pointless to argue with Andrew, he had made up his mind, there would be no stopping him.

***Dark Cave***

Serena gulped as she watched Endymion peel off his wet shirt, he tossed it aside and bent down to nudge the small fire he had managed to start earlier. The fire was almost out; the scraps he managed to light were dust by now. The rain soaked everything outside so getting any wood that would burn was out of the question. Serena watched as he tried fanning the small flames in vain before it completely gave out. They had come to find this obscure cave when they had been trying to find refuge near the gigantic chunks of rocks that seemed to be remnants of a mountain ravaged by some unknown force. The opening was so small they had barely noticed it from far away until Serena had tripped and landed nearby. It provided them with safety for the night from whoever or whatever was trailing them. Endymion had told her that as he tried to cover the opening with fallen leafy branches, which unfortunately had been blown away by large bursting gusts of wind. Moonlight peeked in through the opening of the cave coating them in its glow. The moon was especially bright tonight and Serena was very grateful for she hated the gloom of night.

"Take your dress off," said Endymion startling her from her thoughts. He came over and sat beside her having given up on the fire; his legs sprawled out in front of him. He was only wearing his wet black pants; his boots and shirt lay on his cloak at the other side of the cave.

"Why?" mumbled Serena looking anywhere but at Endymion. _'Breathe Serena, Breathe!'_ she told herself blushing.

Endymion gave her an amused smile, "Because you'll catch a cold if you don't and we need to lay our clothes out to dry so we won't be stuck walking with wet clothes in the morning."

Serena stared at him, her mouth opening and closing without a word. Endymion chuckled and reached over to her knees trying to pull her nightgown up. Serena jumped up and moved closer to the other side of the cave blushing furiously.

"Are you nuts?!" she fumed, "I'm not getting naked in here with you."

Endymion bit down on his lip to keep from laughing at her pouty red face, "Sere, just do as I say, you could get pneumonia!"

Serena sighed knowing he was right, her nightgown was completely soaked not to mention slightly muddy. But she couldn't just take off all her clothes and let Endymion feast on her with his eyes that would be too embarrassing. _'What if he laughs at me because I'm probably so scrawny compared to the women he's seen before"_ thought Serena frowning.

"Endy, I can't…I'm too embarrassed…" whispered Serena tearing up.

Endymion stood up and walked up to her grasping her shoulders firmly and gazing down into her eyes, "You have nothing to be embarrassed about, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

Serena shook her head weakly not believing him. Endymion pulled her close and she felt him pull the ends of her nightgown up. Serena's breath hitched when he pulled it up over her head and tossed it away.

"Endy…" whispered Serena trying to cover herself with her arms.

Endymion sucked in his breath, his pants tightening at the sight before him. He let his eyes roam her body freely drinking in the sight of her exquisite body. _'May the heavens of Asphodel help me, I'm in trouble!'_ he thought.

He frowned at her attempt to shield her body from him, "Don't Serena, let me look at you."

Serena stared up at him her eyes locked with his and let her hands fall to her side. Her body flushed under his gaze.

Endymion hesitated at first but then gave in and laid his arms on her shoulders rubbing them slightly. Serena stiffened under his touch but after a moment relaxed and let herself enjoy the warmth of his hands. Endymion continued massaging her shoulders trying to calm her nerves or were they his nerves, he wasn't sure at the moment as a matter of fact he wasn't sure what he was even doing. He was going down a potentially dangerous path, taking their relationship to the next level would change everything. Things could certainly become complicated after this but somehow he didn't allow himself to over think things, not tonight. Endymion would give in tonight, just this once to what he truly wanted without thinking of the consequences.

Endymion bent down covering her mouth with his, he slipped his hands into her golden mane, licking her lips he pleaded for access. Her soft pink lips parted and she moaned as his tongue rushed in eagerly to meet hers. Serena thrust her tongue against his wildly wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he lifted her off her feet and pushed her into the dirt wall of the cave. She wrapped her legs around his hips eliciting a loud moan of appreciation from him. Endymion let his hands run along her bare back before cupping her ass firmly. He pressed her into the erection that was straining against the seams of his pants begging for release, but not yet he didn't want to rush things, he wanted to enjoy every inch of her before he took things that far.

He broke away from her lips panting softly and started kissing his way down her neck. Serena gasped softly running her hands through his glistening jet-black hair as he devoured her neck. Endymion growled with excitement at her touch, he ran his teeth down her neck to the base of her shoulder becoming dangerously aware of where he was headed. Gazing up at her one last time for confirmation he lowered his mouth to the pink nipple that hardened under his breath. Serena moaned uncontrollably as his tongue mercilessly sucked on her. Endymion held her firmly as she became wild with passion, her hands tightening on his shoulders. He raised his lips back up to meet hers capturing them in a heated kiss. He moaned at their softness, she tasted so sweet he couldn't get enough of her.

"Oh Endy don't stop please!" begged Serena in a throaty seductive voice as his mouth found her creamy breast once more.

Endymion moaned in acknowledgement as he started lowering her onto the cold muddy ground of the cave, his lips never leaving her breast for a second. He laid her onto her back and positioned himself over her as he tried to give each breast equal attention. Serena moaned in appreciation her hands gripping his hair tightly. Endymion pulled away from her now flustered chest and started trailing kisses down her stomach, which made Serena bite down on her lip in anticipation.

She screamed out his name when his mouth finally found her womanhood, her legs thrashed about wildly as she was consumed in pleasure. Endymion tightened his grip on her legs trying his best to keep them open to his advances. He explored every crevice of her, his tongue hungrily lapping every gush that came from her. She tasted it like honey and it made him even drunker with passion than he was before. By now she was incoherent, her head tossing from side to side begging him to continue. Endymion slipped his finger inside of her slowly making her cry out loudly, he pulled it back and pushed in again continuing his slow tortuous rhythm. He could see her trying her best to hold onto the last of her sanity and wanting to push her to her peak he slipped another finger cautiously inside her.

Serena bit down on her lips hard trying to control her breathing when she felt Endymion's second finger slip inside her. His hands formed a rhythm and continued to stretch her and push her to the limit. She cried out over and over as he continued his ministrations. Finally unable to hold on any longer Serena screamed loudly as she felt an explosion of pleasure spread throughout her body. When she came to she was instantly aware of Endymion lapping up the remnants of her orgasm. He didn't stop until he had tasted every last drop she had given him.

His eyes finally met hers and he moaned seductively, "Your taste is absolutely addictive Sere."

Serena smiled and pulled his head to hers bringing their lips together once more. Their kiss was hot and passionate full of desire and need.

Serena pulled away and suddenly feeling brave she started kissing his chest enjoying the feel of his hard muscles under her hands.

Her hands made their way to the buckle of his pants but he stopped her, "You don't have to do that Sere." He knew she had no experience and was worried that she might become overwhelmed.

Serena shook her head and licked her lips eagerly, "I want to Endymion, I'm not a child Endymion, I'm a woman, treat me like you would any of your other lovers."

"You're not like those women Serena, you're better. You are the woman I've been waiting for my whole life," whispered Endymion his gaze penetrating her.

"Oh Endy!" sighed Serena dreamily.

***Palace Dining Room***

"Your majesty please you must stop! You're making me blush!" giggled Luna as she dug into the moist cream filled cake she had prepared earlier. She savored each bite allowing her taste buds to gorge on the bounty of sweetness it was being fed. Her pregnancy suddenly made food irresistible probably one of the many changes to come.

King Elysion smiled brightly his blue eyes twinkling merrily as he watched a blush spread across her pale skin, "I can't help it dear Luna, you are fairer than most of the Queens of the Galaxy."

Artemis mumbled grumpily under his breath folding his arms tightly against his chest. _'Damn Bastard!'_ he thought frowning. He cleared his throat loudly in an attempt to shift the King's focus from his pregnant mate but was unsuccessful as he was completely ignored by the two.

Across the table, Ami gave him a reassuring smile sensing his ruffled feathers. She pointed to the large bevy of desserts that lay on the table in front of him hoping his gluttoness might serve as a much-needed distraction.

Artemis pouted defiantly, darting a quick glare at the King as he was currently sharing some sort of private joke with Luna who was an eager listener. Artemis contemplated the situation for a moment and then slumped his shoulders in defeat as depression settled over him. He took the gold spoon beside him and decided to drown his troubles in the comfort of his good friend cheesecake.

Raye elbowed Ami, snickering for she too had witnessed Artemis's predicament. _'Poor guy!'_ thought Raye shaking her head in amusement. After all what could one do when the once King of Earth was flirting with your wife.

Mina who was up until now completely oblivious to what was going on around her shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She was having some intense urges. Her body felt flustered and very turned on. She was picking up on the feelings of someone around her. Glancing around she eyed each person at the table suspiciously.

Artemis was rather disgustingly devouring the last remnants of the cheesecake in front of him. Raye and Ami were whispering amongst each other giggling every so often. Lita was on her cell phone no doubt texting Nephrite for the two seemed inseparable lately. Mina wondered briefly if the feelings were coming from Lita but after carefully inspecting her face for emotion she determined that Lita was as giddy as a schoolgirl not passion filled.

Mina's eyes came to rest on the King and Luna. They were huddled relatively close to each other, talking privately. Every so often Luna would look away and blush while the King's grin would spread wider. Mina tried to focus harder trying to figure out if desire was radiating off the pair but after a few minutes she realized that their interaction was for the most part innocent.

Mina frowned in confusion, this never happened before. It certainly wasn't the first time she had been an unintended witness to passionate vibes emitting from couples around her. However most times the perpetrators would be right in front of her but this time the culprits were no where to be seen. _'Maybe somewhere in the Palace there's a couple in the throes of passion' _thought Mina confidently. Her powers must be getting stronger.

Ever since she was young she had this strange ability, which proved to be severely awkward in most cases. It had started to feel like a curse when she became a teenager for she was always feeling what she didn't have, love. Things were changing now, she had Kunzite and he was simply wonderful. She already began to sense love blossoming between them and that made her very happy.

Lita frowned as she reread the latest text she received from Nephrite. He was unable to reach Endymion and had been trying for the last couple of hours. She quickly texted him back that she would locate him and let him to that Nephrite needed to talk to him urgently. Lita figured that she would check his office after dinner.

***Outside the Cave***

A dark figure stood shrouded in the darkness watching the couple inside the cave locked in a passionate embrace. _'Well this is certainly unexpected'_ muttered the figure. Glancing down the solitary path from which it had come, the figure gestured for the others to follow as they headed towards the opening of the cave.

**TO BE CONTINUED! :)**

**Feedback is greatly appreciated!**


	12. Author's Note

*UPDATE ON THE STATUS OF THIS STORY*

Hey Everyone,

Just wanted to let you guys know that I will be continuing this story, I haven't given up on it so stay tuned. I have been swamped with my classes but don't worry the semester is almost over. Therefore I will be updating this story sometime next month. I think I'm almost at the half way mark for this story; there is still lots more that needs to happen. I hope that everyone will stick around to the end and enjoy!


End file.
